


Проект "Весна"

by Licht_Macabre



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Forced Feminization, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licht_Macabre/pseuds/Licht_Macabre
Summary: Несмотря на неподписанный Договор, бросать свою работу в отряде Мстителей Стив Роджерс не собирался. Один из рейдов на очередную базу Гидры оборачивается полным провалом, и враг не только возвращает себе свое имущество, но и приобретает кое-что еще. Имея в своем распоряжении Капитана Америку, его ДНК и сыворотку доктора Эрскина, Гидра теперь с легкостью наладит конвейерное производство суперсолдат.





	1. База ГИДРА US 119

**Author's Note:**

  * For [006_stkglm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Project Vesna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438207) by [howler32557038](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howler32557038/pseuds/howler32557038). 



\- Кэп, ты уверен, что хочешь туда забраться? У нас ни крохи информации, а народу там может оказаться до черта.  
\- А нас пятеро Мстителей, мы справимся, - Стив добавил чуть мягче, - я уверен, Сэм.  
\- Да, гляньте-ка, справимся мы. А может, мы хоть немного проработаем наше наступление, а то знаете, мы все-таки базу ГИДРы идем громить, вдруг проблемы какие возникнут.  
\- Чем дольше я сопротивляюсь Старку и Россу, тем сильнее накаляется обстановка. А подчиняться им у меня нет никакого желания, и помощи нам не будет. Так что мы либо идем и делаем нашу работу, либо не идем и не делаем.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Ну а план-то у нас какой?  
\- Идем по наводке Баки. Стандартная процедура проникновения и нападения, все как мы делали много раз до этого. Нейтрализовать охрану и забрать данные, хранящиеся на их серверах, до чего сможем дотянуться. Освобождаем и выводим пленников, буде таковые найдутся.  
\- И… я иду вперед и вырубаю охрану? Это план? Или, может, часть плана? Да меня там накроет, когда вы, ребята, приметесь палить там из всех своих пушек, ты уж прости.  
\- Лэнг, нейтрализация охранных систем – самые верный способ начать зачистку базы.  
\- Да я понял, понял, я быстро соображаю. Я ж в команде Мстителей. Могу взять на себя отключение тревоги. А потом что? Будем отвлекать их? Может, я придумаю что-нибудь с муравьями?  
\- Сможешь открыть ворота базы изнутри?  
\- Без проблем, конечно, в этом я мастер.  
\- Бак, мы с тобой без лишнего шума пройдем через открытые ворота. Цели уровня А там есть?  
\- Эрик Вентцель и Кристофер Монтгомери.  
\- Бывшие бойцы Удара?  
\- Техники.  
\- Какие-нибудь инженеры или разработчики оружия, да?  
\- Программисты и персонал технического обслуживания.  
\- Обслуживания чего?  
\- Меня.  
\- Господи Иисусе, чувак. Ладно, обеспечиваем поддержку.  
\- Мы с Баки тихо добираемся до этих парней и ликвидируем, после этого даем зеленый свет вам, и вы идете внутрь за нами и выносите всех, кто к вам полезет.  
\- Звучит забавно.  
\- Ога, как же.  
\- Как бы ни звучало, меня аж колотит от них, гребанная ГИДРА. Уилсон, сбрось меня на крыше, я прикрою Кэпа и сержанта во время зачистки и сниму любого ублюдка, который попытается спрятаться. Ты в это время сверху наблюдаешь периметр. Вы с Кэпом будете в этой точке, так, Барнс?  
\- Так.  
\- Известно хотя бы приблизительное количество сотрудников базы?  
\- Это не военный объект, просто большая лаборатория, но служба безопасности там состоит из бойцов Удара. В Западной Сенеке у них крупнейший научно-технический центр, поэтому большинство своих проектов они и переместили именно сюда. Так что от восьмидесяти до сотни стволов.  
\- Худший вариант развития событий – по двадцать человек каждому. Легко  
\- Кэп, что с расписанием?  
\- Все, работаем.  
***

КАНАЛ 3: Твою мать, Бартон ранен, Кэп!  
КАНАЛ 4: Заткнись, Уилсон! Я в порядке. Чуток голень задело.  
КАНАЛ 1: Сэм, не молчи.  
КАНАЛ 3: Мы на лестничной клетке. С крыши наблюдали периметр, как вдруг появились какие-то… я даже не знаю, похожи на военные беспилотники. Я три штуки насчитал. Даже не понял, откуда меня подбили.  
КАНАЛ 1: Бартон, статус?  
КАНАЛ 4: Повторяю, Бартон получил легкое ранение в ногу, а Уилсон чертов паникер. Конец отчета.  
КАНАЛ 1: Сэм?  
КАНАЛ 3: Не смертельно, но на сегодня полеты закончены. Левое крыло оторвано. Извиняй, Кэп.  
КАНАЛ 1: Лэнг?  
КАНАЛ 5: Я внутри. Половина зарядов установлена. Это жуткое местечко сложится, как кукольный домик, когда мы закончим. Сержант Барнс даже сможет взять себе какой-нибудь сувенир на память. Ну, если захочет. Знаете, чтобы срывать злость в терапевтических целях.  
КАНАЛ 4: Откуда был этот чертов авиаудар, Барнс? Мы с Соколом тут как на ладони и дать сдачи нам нечем.  
КАНАЛ 2: Военная база должна быть где-то поблизости. Они не могли оставить такой большой корпус лабораторий без присмотра.  
КАНАЛ 3: Или Росс знает, что мы здесь.  
КАНАЛ 1: Мы с Баки на подуровне 3, уничтожили лаборатории, но они все пустые. Входим в серверную, вычистим их базу данных, потом за Вентцелем и Монтгомери. Сэм, Клинт, уходите с крыши вниз, мы зачистим подуровни и встретим вас на первом этаже.  
КАНАЛ 5: И, пожалуйста, не удивляйтесь тому, что увидите, когда доберетесь до лабораторий в западном крыле подуровня 1. Эти чуваки просто повыпрыгивали из штанов.  
КАНАЛ 1: Чего?  
КАНАЛ 5: Огненные муравьи.  
КАНАЛ 2: Хмм…  
КАНАЛ 5: Жареные яйца.  
КАНАЛ 1: Охх…  
КАНАЛ 2: Стив, я закончил.  
КАНАЛ 1: Хорошо. Лэнг, сворачивай свои игры и запали их сервера.  
КАНАЛ 4: Да, Скотт, хватить играть с ГИДРой в мячики.  
КАНАЛ 5: Да я уже, Кэп…  
КАНАЛ 2: Да твою мать! Аааа…!!!  
КАНАЛ 5: Вот дерьмо, я, что, не туда нажал??!!!  
КАНАЛ 1: Нет, его не задело. Бак, давай поднимайся…  
КАНАЛ 2: Стиии… ммм… ААааа…  
КАНАЛ 4: Что черт возьми у вас происходит?!  
КАНАЛ 1: Что…?! Баки!  
КАНАЛ 3: Кэп, статус?  
КАНАЛ 1: Черт их всех дери…  
КАНАЛ 2: Гхххррр… на помощь… что за… Ааааа!!!  
КАНАЛ 4: Стив! Он уши закрывает ладонями?!  
КАНАЛ 1: Он… да! Бартон, что это такое?!  
КАНАЛ 4: Пока не знаю, меня тоже зацепило, звон в ушах просто адский!  
КАНАЛ 3: Я вообще ничего не слышу. Лэнг?  
КАНАЛ 5: Ничего.  
КАНАЛ 1: Ох, боже, Баки. Возвращаемся.  
КАНАЛ 5: Только Бартон и Барнс? Кэп, Сокол и я в норме?  
КАНАЛ 4: У меня сильная головная боль, но я не слышу того, что Барнс слышит.  
КАНАЛ 5: Кэп, это резонансная частота, вне нашего спектра слышимости. Муравьи тоже слышат, но с ними порядок, значит, они не являются целями. Бартон и Барнс оба побывали в лапах ГИДРы, возможно, в слуховом канале имплант, позволяющий различать такие частоты. Кто-то транслирует поток звуковой энергии, на который настроены их импланты…  
КАНАЛ 1: Лэнг, а можно как-нибудь…!  
КАНАЛ 5: Короче, у сержанта в мозгах крошечная железячка, которая гудит как в последний раз, вот я о чем.  
КАНАЛ 1: Что я могу сделать? Он кричит, так что мы себя выдали…  
КАНАЛ 5: Вытаскивай его оттуда! Бартон не так сильно пострадал, он находится слишком далеко от передатчика.  
КАНАЛ 1: Поздно. Нас обнаружили…  
КАНАЛ 5: Я в вентиляционной шахте, так что, если найду что-то похожее на устройство для широкоформатного вещания, попробую отключить.  
КАНАЛ 3: Твою мать, мы с Бартоном наткнулись на кучу гидровцев!  
КАНАЛ 1: Сэм, сколько?  
КАНАЛ 3: Ох, матерь божья, до хера!!!  
КАНАЛ 4: Лэнг, тащи свой зад наверх, твои шансы выбраться уменьшаются.  
КАНАЛ 5: Но передатчик должен быть…  
КАНАЛ 1: Лэнг, наверх, быстро. Я справлюсь сам.  
КАНАЛ 5: Но Барнс же…  
КАНАЛ 1: Я прикрою его, вперед!  
КАНАЛ 5: Так точно. Сокол, Бартон, буду у вас через две минуты.  
КАНАЛ 1: Аааа…!!!  
КАНАЛ 3: Кэп?!  
КАНАЛ 1: Ооххх, я… я ранен. Вы трое, убирайтесь отсюда.  
КАНАЛ 3: Оставайтесь на месте. Мы идем за вами!  
КАНАЛ 1: Ты не можешь оставить Бартона там без поддержки, и вы не можете спуститься вниз, Клинт приблизится к передатчику, и у нас будет еще минус боец. Так что валите отсюда!  
КАНАЛ 4: Сэм, иди за ними, а я тут займусь этими парнями.  
КАНАЛ 1: Уходите! Бартон, это приказ!  
КАНАЛ 3: Стив, ты же не собираешься…  
КАНАЛ 1: Скотт, забери их к чертовой матери и уведи!  
КАНАЛ 5: Черт! Черт! Ладно, я понял. Кэп, не вздумайте там умереть!


	2. Код Желтый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой раненый Стив и Баки в полном радиомолчании пытаются прорваться к выходу из базы.

Мешающая в ноге пуля и четыре оперативника Удара напротив двух потенциальных выходов из темных лабораторий. Красные огоньки вспыхивают над дверными проемами: кто-то все—таки вручную включил тревогу, или Лэнг не успел добраться до нее. Стив тянет Баки в одну из ниш и, подхватив его левой рукой, закрывает щитом. Барнс пытается сдерживать крик, скалится, скрежеща зубами и шипя, и рвано поверхностно дышит. Он выскальзывает из рук Стива и скручивается на кафельном полу, сжимая голову ладонями и отчаянно стараясь не издавать лишнего шума. Стив выхватывает один из его Глоков* с набедренной кобуры и поднимается так быстро, как только позволяет раненая нога. Держа оружие в правой руке, левой он снова сгребает Барнса под щит и палит в несущихся к ним бойцов Удара. Двое убиты, третий ранен – зря выставил горло. Стив отступает в темноту ниши, чтобы перезарядить Глок, но спотыкается, и они снова падают на пол.  
Нога занемела.  
Он даже боли от ранения теперь не чувствует. Вообще ничего. Сквозь туман раздирающей боли и пульсирующих ослепляющих ярко-красных вспышек под веками Баки замечает, что Роджерс замешкался. Живыми не слушающимися пальцами он кое-как забирается в кармашек на кобуре и достает два маленьких металлических шарика, роняет один и подталкивает его к Стиву. Кое-как выровняв дыхание, Баки легонько пинает Роджерса по лодыжке, привлекая его внимание. Тот замечает блеснувший в полутьме шарик, подкатившийся к нему, и внимательно смотрит на Барнса. Баки крутит шарик между пальцами, пока сфера с тихим щелчком не разделяется на две половинки, и Стив тут же хватает свой шарик. Он продолжает закрывать Барнса своим щитом, когда тот с трудом подползает ближе к широкой полосе света, и Стиву становится хорошо видно, что мелкие сосудики в его глазах полопались от напряжения, и кровь идет носом. Он вдруг понял, что независимо от того, что звуковой поток делает с Баки – причиняет ли боль или пытается подчинить – сигнал не убивает его, если уж Баки может выдерживать его интенсивность такое продолжительное время. И если план Барнса не сработает, у него не останется другого выхода, придется с боем прорываться, ему не хотелось, чтобы друг погиб от кровоизлияния.  
Стив перекидывает металлическую руку Баки через свое плечо и помогает ему привстать. По сигналу Барнса они синхронно бросают обе сферы к дверным проемам, и секундой позже они обе взрываются с такой мощью, о которой никогда не подумаешь, глядя на их размер. Стив едва успевает упасть на пол и накрыть их обоих щитом, как на них тут же посыпались оконные стекла, куски горящих стен, перекрытий, все здание заходило ходуном, осыпаясь дождем обломков. Через несколько секунд чувствуется, как из разрушенного коридора несет горелой плотью.  
Не тратя времени даром, Стив и Баки кое-как выбираются из-под обломков. Коридор, которым они пришли в лаборатории, уничтожен, и они оба знают, что ни один из них не в состоянии сейчас пробраться через завалы горящих потолочных плит, разорванных труб и обнаженной электропроводки. Путь только один – вперед. Хорошо, что они оказались близко к северо-восточному крылу, если они доберутся до первого этажа, то выход удастся найти быстро.  
Баки идет, спотыкаясь и едва переставляя ноги, словно вдребезги пьян, Стив, пробираясь вперед, хватается за все подряд в поисках опоры, но им удается уйти из разрушенной лаборатории до появления новых бойцов УДАРА. Они продираются сквозь обломки и тела погибших, задыхаясь от едкого дыма горящих перекрытий. Стив словно зонтом закрывает их от летевших сверху искр и снопов огня своим щитом. Двойные двери казались единственным, что отделает их от выхода из закопченных лабораторий. С правой стороны оказывается лестница, ведущая глубже в комплекс, но Баки повидал достаточное количество баз ГИДРЫ, чтобы знать, что она ведет прямо к баракам. Подкрепление со стороны ГИДРы теперь точно не заставит себя долго ждать, когда сработал Желтый Код и из каждого динамика передатчиков неслось сообщение о нападении на базу.  
Стив дважды пытается высадить стальные двери плечом, на рана сильно мешает ему, замедляя и не давая как следует ударить. Баки сплевывает кровь из прокушенного языка – полный рот – достает Гербер** и отходит, шаркая, вглубь разваленного прохода, закрывая голову и глаза от летящих горящих ошметков металлической рукой. Стив теряет его из вида в густом дыме.  
Возвращается он, кашляя, с окровавленным ножом и самой целой правой рукой, какую только сумел отыскать среди трупов, щелкает скрытой панелью возле дверей, открывая маленькое окошко, и прижимает большой палец найденной руки к сенсорному экрану. Тяжелый засов размыкается с глухими металлическими щелчками, и Стив с Баки вываливаются наружу, задыхаясь.  
Они оказываются в конце длинного коридора, тянущегося вдоль всей левой стороны здания, похожего на узкую ленту из шлакоблока и цемента. Все двери в коридоре также по левую руку от них, что означало, что они перебрались в северное крыло базы.  
Стив останавливается передохнуть, привалившись к стене, вытаскивает гарнитуру из уха, осматривая ее на предмет поломки – но микрофон и передатчик в полном порядке.  
\- Сэм, как слышишь меня? – пробует он. Ответа нет.  
Баки, словно в тумане, продолжает идти дальше по коридору, придерживая свой Зиг-Зауэр*** у бедра.  
\- Бак, подожди-ка.  
Баки через плечо показывает Стиву замереть, и тогда Стив слышит тоже - шаги, прямо над их текущей позицией, направляющиеся к другому концу коридора на запад. Стив тут же прячется в тени створки стальной двери, Баки также забивается за дверь в тридцати шагах от него. Они оба, затаив дыхание, прислушиваются к тяжелой поступи: семь или восемь оперативников, спускаются по лестничному пролету, как раз туда, где должен был быть выход. Закрытые стальные двери в другом конце коридора с лязгом распахиваются, и Баки замирает, сливаясь с темнотой и затихая, поджидая врага в ловушке между своим стволом и щитом Стива.  
Щит Стива вырывается из тени за дверью как по команде, с визгом срикошетив от стены и врезаясь в двух бойцов Удара, шедших в авангарде. Те сбивают с ног еще двоих, но у четверых, идущих следом, достаточно времени, чтобы поднять винтовки. Они целятся прямо и нападавшего не видят, и пока Стива скрывает тень, Баки открывает огонь по ближайшим солдатам. Полностью разрядив Зиг-Зауэр, Барнс отбрасывает его в сторону, левым локтем ломая лучевую кость агента ГИДРы, выхватывая М4 из его обмякшей руки. Карабин быстро косит оставшихся бойцов Удара, и Баки отделывается только разодранным левым рукавом своей куртки и опалинами на металлическом бицепсе. Барнс отыскивает отброшенный Зиг-Зауэр, перезаряжает его и убирает назад в кобуру, забирает второй М4****, полностью заряженный, и обыскивает ГИДРовцев на предмет других боеприпасов. Он по-прежнему судорожно сжимает зубы и скалится, шумно дыша ртом, с его носа, капая с подбородка, течет кровь. Он падает на пол и его тут же выворачивает наизнанку.  
Стив знает, долго им не продержаться.

 

Глок* - семейство пистолетов, разработанных фирмой «Glock» для нужд австрийской армии. Принцип действия — «выхватил и стреляй», предохранителя нет. Модель для Баки не уточнена.  
Гербер** – один из крупнейших мировых производителей, специализирующихся на выпуске ножей, инструмента и походного снаряжения, имеет широкий модельный ряд ножей для выживания и боевых ножей.  
Зиг-Зауэр*** – немецкая компания-производитель стрелкового оружия, спортивных и штурмовых винтовой. Модель для Баки не уточнена, скорее всего, один из 9-мм Парабеллумов.  
М4**** – автоматический карабин, созданный в США на основе М16А2.


	3. Обратно в ад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Стив и Баки находят одну из целей уровня А. Стиву не нравится чувствовать себя обузой, а Баки снова встречает тех, с кем никогда не хотел бы больше встретиться.

\- Бак, говори со мной, пожалуйста, - просит Стив.  
\- Бывало и хуже, - выдыхает Баки между сухими позывами.  
\- Надо увести тебя как можно дальше от этого передатчика, эта штука может убить тебя, - голос Роджерса твердеет, но Баки не реагирует на его. Он снова слышит топот армейский ботинок, и на этот раз Удар движется гораздо быстрее.  
\- Вот дерьмо, - выдыхает Стив.  
Барнс подбирает щит, но не отдает его протянувшему было руку Роджерсу, а подныривает под него, прижимая М4 плотнее к себе, и встречает шквальным огнем поднимающийся по лестнице отряд солдат ГИДРы. Но атака в лоб сдерживает их ненадолго, Стиву приходится прижаться к стене, уходя с линии ответного огня. Баки пережидает, прекратив стрелять, просто закрывшись щитом. Отряд также прекратил пальбу. Агент, оказывается, нужен им живым.  
Оперативники решают: либо что-то случилось со стволом, либо Солдат остался без единого патрона, и убирают пальцы с курков, тут же окружив Барнса и накинувшись на него с электрошоковыми дубинками. Тот, подпустив их ближе, оборачивает их преимущество против них же самих. Он резко припадает к полу и выставленной в сторону левой ногой сбивает с ног одного бойца, закрываясь щитом от летящей справа дубинки. Вибраниум звонко запел под ударом. Барнс вскакивает и краем щита ломает челюсть второму агенту, роняет щит и, пропустив оседающее тело под металлическую руку, хватает того за горло, прикрываясь ослабевшим телом, выхватывает М4 и открывает огонь. Шестеро из восьми мертвы, сороказарядный магазин винтовки пуст, потому что даже Агенту тяжело целиться с бьющимся телом в руках. Барнс бьет ботинком о выпуклый край щита и с силой пинает подскочивший диск в сторону – тот проламывает переносицу седьмому, давая Баки достаточно времени, чтобы свернуть шею номеру два, бросить М4 и, подобрав Галиль* убитого, прикончить восьмого двумя выстрелами в голову. Первого оперативника, не оправившегося после встречи с бетонным полом, Барнс пристреливает почти не глядя.  
Стив с мрачной гордостью наблюдает за тем, как четко он расправляется со взводом. Он также не тратил времени. Рассудив, что пуля в ноге, должно быть, давит на нерв, Стив вытаскивает хирургический пинцет из полевой аптечки на поясе, и после долгих минут поиска – безболезненных, несмотря на обилие крови – достает пулю и бросает ее на левую ладонь. Она тоньше и длиннее стандартного патрона, с острым наконечником. С трещинкой в боку и полой гильзой. Яд, вероятно. Прекрасно.  
Он убирает пулю и пинцет в аптечку и медленно встает, цепляясь за стену. Хромая, Стив добирается до Баки так быстро, как только может - его напарник снова падает на колени, хватаясь за голову и сотрясаясь в сухих рвотных позывах.   
\- Мы должны вернуться! Баки, слышишь меня…  
Баки не слышит. Он поднимает расфокусированный взгляд на дверь в конце коридора, затем на пробу сдвигается к ней. Стив видит, что боль усиливается – Баки проламывает бетонный пол металлическим кулаком. Опираясь на приклад Галиля, он тяжело поднимается на ноги, плетется к дверям, застывает перед ними на несколько секунд и, пошатываясь, собирается с силой и злостью, чтобы выбить их пинком. Стив заковылял быстрее, боясь, что Баки подвергнет себя опасности, будучи уже не в состоянии драться.  
\- Вставай, Вентцель! – крикнул Барнс, и звук его голоса эхом разнесся по коридору.  
\- Вот дерьмо! – раздается тихий, испуганный голос. - Солдат, - следует неуверенный приказ, - отступить.  
Вентцель, должно быть, один.  
\- Где он?  
\- Это приказ, Солдат! Убери оружие…  
\- Отвечай! Где радиопередатчик?  
\- Да все с ним в порядке! - теперь в голосе Вентцеля слышится настоящая паника.  
Стив прислоняется к стене, ища опоры. Он прошел всего двадцать шагов, а показалось, что целую милю.  
\- Вот он, на краю стола стоит. Пожалуйста, убери оружие… - оперативник запинается, когда черная коробочка передатчика с двумя антеннами вылетает из лаборатории и врезается в стену коридора, разбиваясь вдребезги. Стив едва успевает закрыться рукой от прыснувших во все стороны осколков. Голос Баки, когда он заговаривает вновь, звучит измотано, но более ясно:  
\- На колени. Руки за голову.  
Стив останавливается в пяти шагах от двери. Баки больше не угрожает опасность, а принимать участие в том, что сейчас последует, ему совершенно не хочется. Он понимает, что должен принять командование. Должен остановить сейчас Баки. Хотя бы потому, что Вентцель может обладать ценной информацией. Но он понимает, что Барнсу сейчас очень нужно самому с ним расправиться, как бы ужасно это ни звучало.   
\- Слушай меня, Солдат. Команда уже на пути сюда…  
\- Благодарю вас за сотрудничество.  
Стив еле успевает закрыть уши, когда оглушительно грохает выстрел и стена под его плечом коротко вздрагивает. Баки выходит к нему через минуту, вытирая окровавленный нос рукавом куртки, и подбирает щит Стива, вручая ему серебристый диск едва ли не с трепетом, и подныривает ему под руку, чтобы поддержать.  
\- Нога сломана? – голос у него слабый и хриплый.  
\- Нет, онемела. Пуля с каким-то парализующим веществом.  
\- Держись, - говорит Барнс уже тверже.  
Он ничего не говорит о Вентцеле и надеется, что Стив тоже не станет. С Баки, поддерживающим его вес, они довольно быстро добираются до лестничного пролета и оказываются на первом этаже.  
К тому моменту, как они доходят до выхода, Баки практически тащит Стива на себе. Стив бросает на друга извиняющиеся взгляды, но натыкается только на сжатую челюсть и сведенные к переносице брови. Его состояние быстро ухудшалось, и Барнсу это было хорошо понятно – раненая нога волочилась мертвым грузом, а вторая была практически бесполезна. И если они внизу столкнутся с еще одной оперативной группой, он будет только мешать. Мысль неприятно кольнула в грудь.  
Выход, хвала Господу, оказывается свободен. Баки плечом распахивает двери, и они проходят еще несколько футов в кромешной тьме, без конца спотыкаясь. Их глаза привыкают быстро. Они в огромном вестибюле, с потрескавшимися полами и рядами высоких окон с пыльными расколотыми стеклами. Это внешний фасад базы - оболочка полуразрушенных складов, оставленная скрывать обновленные внутренние помещения лабораторий. Баки осторожно усаживает Стива на пол, затем подхватывает подмышками и тащит к стопке погрузочных паллетов, устраивая Роджерса на них. Он находит неподалеку высокий ржавый металлический стеллаж и подпирает им закрытые двери под углом в попытке заблокировать выход к ним. На соплях, конечно, но сработает хотя бы в качестве предупреждения, если преследователи выяснят, что они больше не в лабораториях.   
\- Стив, прости, я думал, что вырезал все их импланты.  
Роджерс почти неосознанно поджимает губы. Он ненавидит ГИДРу каждой клеточкой своего тела. Он должен бы позволить Баки самостоятельно сводить счеты с каждым из них, будь все эти разведданные прокляты.  
\- Твоя ли это вина, Бак? Эти сволочи заплатят за все. Сейчас мы должны выбраться отсюда, но мы обязательно вернемся, и черт бы меня побрал, Бак, если захочешь, можешь покопаться у любого из них в мозгах, хоть к аккумулятору машинному их подключай, слова не скажу.   
Баки криво усмехается. Он влезает в один из карманов своей куртки и, достав маленькую флешку, осматривает ее – цела, и убирает снова.  
\- Давай-ка выбираться отсюда, Роджерс.  
\- Дай мне проверить, восстановилась ли связь. Нам надо определить место встречи, - Стив возится со своим наушником в тусклом свете, льющимся из окон. Он ничего не говорит Баки, но онемение быстро добирается до его пальцев.  
\- Сэм, ответь.  
Ничего. Он пробует снова и снова.  
\- Сэм, Клинт! Кто-нибудь на связи? Это Роджерс. Мы за пределами лабораторий, на складе, первый этаж, западное крыло. Нам нужна медицинская помощь и эвакуация. Как слышите?  
Он ждет.  
В эфире никого нет.  
Стив откидывает голову назад, к деревянным паллетам, и тихо стонет. Честно говоря, держать голову прямо становится все тяжелее.  
\- Бак, стесняюсь спросить, но ты горазд вытащить меня отсюда?  
Барнс, нахмурившись, подходит ближе.  
\- Ты не можешь вывести это вещество, - это не вопрос. - Твое тело обычно выводит все наркотики еще до того, как они успевают на тебя подействовать.   
\- Да, не могу. Они… их действие еще продолжается. Может, оно должно ослабеть само по себе. Не понимаю, что со мной такое…  
\- Ничего с вами такого страшного, капитан Роджерс.  
Раскатистый голос, сопровождаемый внезапным гудением оживающих электрических ламп, прокатывается из конца в конец просторного помещения. Баки отступает на шаг назад, покачнувшись, как от удара. Бойцы Гидры, дюжина, не меньше, плавно смыкаются вокруг них, нацеливая оружие.  
\- На самом деле, ты просто… совершенство. В отличие от Солдата, на котором мы первым тестировали это паралитическое вещество.  
Вряд ли Пирса интересовало, насколько драматично выглядит его появление. Он выходит из-за расступающихся агентов, медленно опуская свой Смит** и пряча его за поясом, без малейшего беспокойства. Будто бы Стив и Баки только его здесь и ждали. Он кивает в сторону Барнса:  
\- Он тогда перестал дышать.  
Пирс засовывает руки глубоко в карманы брюк и подходит ближе, всем своим видом давая понять, что здесь он на прогулке. Глок Баки все еще за поясом у Стива, и сейчас он как никогда хочет взять его и отправить Пирса обратно в ад, где ему самое место, но руки словно свинцом налились, он и пальцем едва может пошевелить. Пирс скользит мимолетным взглядом по Барнсу, поджимает губы, словно оценивая своего Солдата, и аккуратно маскируя улыбкой раздраженный вздох, спрашивает:  
\- Готов вернуться к работе?

 

Галиль* – израильский автомат, разработанный конструктором Исраэлем Галили на основе финского автомата Valmer Rk62, в свою очередь являющегося вариантом автомата Калашникова.  
Смит (M&P)** – полуавтоматический короткоствольный пистолет, произведенный летом 2005 года американской компанией Smith & Wesson, имеет систему затвора Браунинга.


	4. Транспорт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, с которой Джек Роллинз планирует выжать максимум из своей прогулки, Стиву же достается минимум.

\- Пошел на хуй!  
Если бы Стив мог смеяться, он ржал бы в голос. Если бы вызывающее поведение Баки не кончилось для него острым тычком автоматного дула в висок. Если бы почивший глава ГИДРы, самый опасный человек в мире, не оказался живее всех живых и не сцапал бы их. Если бы случившееся с ними было бы худшим из того, что вообще могло произойти.  
Вот только это не самое худшее, думает Стив, пытаясь взять себя в руки и унять ярость и панику, от которых голова идет кругом. Баки жив. ГИДРе он нужен живым, так что убивать никого из них не будут, они слишком ценны в качестве лабораторных крыс и живого оружия. Стив уверен, что Пирс хочет использовать их потенциал по полной, и понимает, что может обернуть это себе на пользу. Пока они живы, они могут сбежать, и черт побери, они именно так и поступят.  
Пирс делает знак держащему Баки на прицеле агенту отойти и выжидающе ухмыляется.   
\- Я прошу прощения, я не расслышал, Солдат, – он поднимает одну бровь, словно снова провоцируя Баки.  
Стив знает, что Пирс видит перед собой совсем другого человека, не того, к которому привык – Баки больше не его Агент или его Солдат. Он вообще не его. Баки гордится тем, что вернул себе личность. Стив им гордится. Пирса это, похоже, забавляет.  
\- Пошел на хуй, Сашенька, - с наигранной вежливостью бросает ему Баки в ответ.  
Стиву достаточно его знания русского языка, чтобы понять, куда Барнс его отправил.  
\- А это еще откуда? – лицо Пирса каменеет.  
\- Я достаточно вспомнил, - кривится Баки, - спорим, ты бы хотел забыть Лукина с его милыми домашними прозвищами, да? Ты поэтому так быстро по карьерной лестнице взлетел? - выплевывает он. - Потому что давал старику то, что он хотел?  
\- Оох, - Пирс морщится, будто от удара, - твои слова причиняют мне боль. Черт, возможно я даже надолго это запомню. А вот ты, в отличие от меня, - он мельком проверяет время, - еще только часа на три. Я бы на твоем месте ловил момент и наслаждался последними минутками своей памяти. На аэродром их, - поворачивается он к сопровождающей их службе безопасности, - встретимся через сорок пять минут. Зафиксируйте Агента, с Капитана глаз не спускать.  
\- Но сэр, паралитик будет действовать еще около часа, так что…  
\- За Роджерсом смотрите в оба! Если Агент попытается сбежать, Капитана пристрелить.  
\- Сэр.  
Оперативники ГИДРы сковывают их лодыжки и запястья широкими магнитными наручниками. Стив даже не чувствует, как они защелкиваются на нем, он полностью парализован. Полная потеря контроля – жуткое ощущение, от которого паника скользким комом подкатывает к горлу. Голова Стива безвольно болтается из стороны в сторону, пока бойцы ГИДРы его обездвиживают, и когда они кидают его на землю, Стив чувствует только странное безболезненное давление, когда его нос ломается от удара о бетонный пол.  
\- Андерсон, сука ты, я ведь подчиняюсь! - кричит Барнс.  
\- Бак, не надо, - мямлит Стив, беспомощно наблюдая, как его друг дает вздернуть себя на ноги, обыскать и разоружить.  
\- Не надо его увечить!!!  
\- Баки, уймись, мне не больно.  
\- Уймись, Солдат, - спокойно советует Пирс. – Андерсон просто делает свою работу, никто не приставлял его следить, чтобы Капитан Америка не поранился.  
Пирс берется лично разоружить Капитана и вырывает из его уха комлинк, бросая его на пол. Стив смотрит на Баки и одними глазами умоляет его не дергаться, не бояться, но в глазах Барнса только жгучая ядовитая убийственная ярость.  
\- Как ты выбрался с Трискелиона? – интересуется Стив, заставляя голос звучать небрежно, словно они ведут светскую беседу. Чтобы Пирс знал, что он не поведется на угрозы.  
\- Вертолетом. Роллинз забрал меня. Ник и Романофф были слишком заняты бегством и прятками, чтобы вернуться и удостовериться в том, что сработали чисто, Капитан.   
\- Ты, значит, все это время чем-то другим занимался?  
Стиву кажется, что он слышит, как Баки скрежещет зубами, когда Пирс бесцеремонно сдирает щит с магнитной кобуры на его спине. Пирс поворачивает его в руках, задумчиво рассматривая, и выбрасывает его в старый мусорный ящик. Стив с сожалением глядит ему вслед. Будет чертовски сложно отыскать щит, когда они с Баки выберутся. Но не невозможно.  
Они ведут Баки к двери, но останавливаются, не дойдя до выхода. Вероятно, оперативники не хотели разделять их двоих, раз они используют Стива в качестве сдерживающегося фактора для Баки. Двое бойцов спешат внутрь с носилками, и четыре самых здоровых гидровца перекладывают мертвый груз тела Стива на них. Его кладут лицом вниз, не снимая наручников ни с запястий, ни с лодыжек, несмотря на то, что паралитическое вещество все еще продолжает действовать. Стив находит некоторое утешение в том, что эти засранцы боятся его, полностью обездвиженного. Оперативники несут его к двери. Стив смотрит, как кровь из его носа капает на белый пластик носилок, и использует отсутствие боли и возможности двигаться как способ унять панику и заставить свои мозги работать в сторону поиска выхода из положения.  
Как правило, любая транспортировка отличная возможность для побега, но ГИДРа уже лишила их этой возможности, если только Баки не совершит невозможное. Даже если Баки найдет выход из ловушки Пирса, ему все равно нужно будет думать, как вытаскивать Стива, и мысль о том, что любой план побега упирается в его неспособность двигаться, вызывает отвращение. Они проходят складские двери, и оперативники загружают носилки прямо в открытый люк темного фургона. Кабина мягко качается на рессорах, когда водитель выходит.  
\- Мэйсон, за руль. Андерсон, за мной. Я хочу поговорить с Агентом.  
Стив слышит смешок Андерсена.  
\- Да, Джек, иди сюда. Ты должен это видеть. Кэп в полной жопе, чувак.  
\- Ну еще бы.  
Джек Роллинз. Стив матерится про себя. Этот дегенерат даже не способен был скрывать свои больные наклонности, когда работал в ЩИТе под прикрытием, и Стив не испытывал ни малейшего желания знакомиться с ним ближе. Он слышит, как щелкают стальные манжеты на лодыжках Баки, освобождая ему ноги, и фургон качается под его весом, когда Андерсон впихивает его внутрь.  
\- Ты правила помнишь, принцесса? На колени, мордой в пол.  
\- Ох, как же мне от этого полегчает.   
\- Ага, будто все снова на своих местах, да?   
Ботинки Роллинза и Андерсона гулко грохают по стальному полу фургона, когда они запрыгивают следом за Баки. Ролинз бьет кулаком по двери, и другой оперативник запирает их снаружи. Стив испытывает тошнотворный приступ клаустрофобии. В фургоне темно, но он чувствует запахи – выхлопные газы, приторный гель после бритья Роллинза, едкий пот Андерсона, острый металлический привкус собственной крови, одежда Баки, пропитанная запахом пороха и дыма. Решетка позади водительского кресла открывается с лязгом.  
\- У вас около тридцати минут, голубки! – кричит водитель.  
\- Закрой свой рот и дави на газ, Мэйсон, - отвечает Андерсон, взводя пистолет и тяжело усаживаясь на выступ от колесной арки возле головы Стива.  
Еле уловимое давление на низ позвоночника говорит ему о том, что Андерсон разложил на нем свои ноги, давая себе отдых. Его пробивает фантомная дрожь от слабого ощущения пистолетного дула, уткнувшегося в волосы у него на загривке. Стив напрягает зрение, чтобы посмотреть вверх по направлению к передней части фургона: Баки сидит опустив голову, крепко стиснув челюсти и пристально глядя на пушку Андерсона. Стив медленно моргает, надеясь, что тот увидит и поймет его безмолвное: я в порядке. Не беспокойся.  
Мэйсон поворачивает ключ зажигания.  
\- Я предупрежу вас за пять минут до прибытия. Оставьте немножко и остальным парням, - кричит он и закрывает решетку.  
Роллинз усаживается сзади возле дверей, и Стиву теперь легко видно его профиль.  
\- Итак, - ворчит он, убирая оружие в кобуру, - ты теперь Баки зовешься? Это твое имя?  
Стив чувствует, как скручивает живот, ему отчаянно хочется, чтобы эти двое называли его Солдатом или Агентом. Когда имя Баки произносит Роллинз, он словно крадет его у них обоих. Баки молчит.  
\- Эй, Андерсон, сделай мне одолжение. Если Баки еще раз решит строить из себя Снежную Королеву, сделай дырку в Капитане, где-нибудь так, чтоб не смертельно было.  
Дуло пистолета Андерсона поползло вниз, и краем глаза Стив замечает, как оно зависает над его правой икрой.  
\- Не надо! Да! Да, сэр, это мое имя.  
\- Что еще за кличка, - фыркает Роллинз. – Вы педики, что ли?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- Ой, да ладно, Баки Барнс, ты, что, никогда не сосал член Капитана Америка?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
Сердце Стива колотится в груди. Не имеет никакого значения, говорит ли Баки правду или нет, но его кровь все равно кипит при мысли, что Роллинз и Андерсон вытягивают сейчас их давний секрет из Баки. Ведь он может даже и не помнить - Стив все еще не набрался храбрости спросить, хотя сейчас он отчаянно желает, чтоб духу все же хватило. Жалеет, что хотя бы раз не улизнул от команды и не поцеловал Баки вновь, напоминая ему, как сильно любит. Теперь такого шанса может и не представиться.  
\- И ты никогда не хотел отсосать ему? Уверен?  
\- Уверен, сэр, - отвечает Барнс сквозь зубы.  
\- Ну как хочешь, Баки. Можешь отсосать мне.  
Стив не может спокойно наблюдать и позволить такому случиться. Он изо всех сил пытается засмеяться.  
\- Да ладно, ребятки, - язвит он, - вы ж хотели сделать это со мной еще со времен нашей первой совместной миссии. Сейчас я вряд ли смогу отбиваться, но рот работает.  
Андерсон разражается хохотом.  
\- Проклятье, Джек, а он, мать его, милашка.  
\- Вставай-ка, ковбой, - посмеивается Роллинз. - Кэп не будет возражать, раз вы не мутите. Не стесняйся, мальчик.  
Баки мгновение колеблется. Стив не может заставить себя поднять взгляд и посмотреть на друга, он наблюдает за Роллинзом, все еще надеясь, что тот оставит Баки в покое и клюнет на приманку.  
\- Роллинз, не дури, я все сделаю сам.  
\- Заткнись, Роджерс, - пренебрежительно приказывает Роллинз, расстегивая ширинку, когда Баки опускается возле его ног на колени, протиснувшись мимо носилок. – Жди своей очереди.  
Склоненная голова Баки загораживает руки Роллинза, когда тот приспускает широкие брюки, зато Стиву хорошо видна кривая ухмылка на его тонких губах, когда тот берет Барнса за волосы и притягивает ближе.  
\- Ладненько, Баки, ты слышал, что сказал Пирс, - напевает он, - работай.  
Стив зажмуривается до красноты под веками. Он пытается слушать шум двигателя, пытается представить, как рвет на части этих двух сволочей, но в мерном гудении фургона слышит лишь, как Баки давится. Он вытащит их, чего бы ему это не стоило, даже если погибнет.  
\- Маловато практики, да? – ржет Роллинз, дергая голову Баки назад.  
Стив заставляет себя открыть глаза, взглянуть, как Барнс хватает ртом воздух. Он не знает, что сказать. Ничем не сможет сейчас помочь Баки. Он мертвый груз.  
\- Хватит. Пожалуйста, - умоляет он, знает, что бесполезно. Знает, что Баки, должно быть, стыдно за него, но замолчать не может.  
\- Стив, заткнись к чертовой матери, - скрипит Барнс, и его слова больно ранят. Роллинз удивленно вскидывает брови. – Ничего со мной не случится.  
Он отбрасывает удерживающую руку Роллинза и снова наклоняется к нему, на этот раз по своей воле.  
\- Так-то лучше, Барнс. Видишь, Кэп, ничего с ним не случится, - Роллинз тихо охает, возвращая ладонь Баки на затылок. – А он хорош. Поверить не могу, что он никогда не предлагал Капитану попробовать.  
Стив снова закрывает глаза. Красный сменяется белым. Он заставит их всех пожалеть.  
Он заставит их всех умолять о смерти.


	5. Катастрофа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой у Баки и Стива нет никакого плана побега, но когда их это останавливало.

Все происходит так быстро, что Стив едва успевает понять, как Баки вытащил их.  
Около пяти минут Баки по-прежнему молча унижается, сидя в ногах у Роллинза, и, к неудовольствию Стива, Роллинз и Андерсон наслаждаются зрелищем вовсю. Стив скрежещет зубами, слыша, как Роллинз низко рычит, и с трудом сдерживает тираду ругательств, когда тот встречается с ним взглядом. Андерсон сидит позади них, и сквозь тяжелые вздохи слышно его хихиканье. Он наклоняется вперед, опираясь на Стива, чтобы получше все разглядеть.  
Спустя еще тридцать секунд Роллинз больше не ухмыляется – он вздыхает, и Стиву скручивает от ярости живот от одной мысли, что Баки на самом деле старается доставить удовольствие. Стив бы куда с большим удовольствием предпочел получить еще несколько пуль, лишь бы не увидеть всего этого. Он не хотел, чтобы Баки делал это. Ему противна была сама мысль, что Баки позволяет этому случиться только затем, чтобы уберечь Стива от незначительной боли. Огнестрельные раны заживут гораздо быстрее, чем раны от увиденного.  
Спустя пять минут Стив слышит, как Роллинз резко и неожиданно вздыхает, его глаза снова распахиваются. Даже в темноте фургона Стив видит, как расширены его зрачки. Роллинз прижимает лицо Баки ближе, и Стив видит, как металлическая рука с силой сжимается в кулак. Еще пара секунд и Роллинз рывком толкается бедрами вперед, Баки давится и судорожно вздыхает через нос, но не вырывается до тех пор, пока Роллинз не стонет, низко и длинно. Баки резко дергает головой в сторону.  
И тогда Роллинз кричит. И это не похоже на крик удовольствия. В следующую секунду Баки переносит свой вес на левую ногу, опираясь на колено, бьет правой назад, сбивая Андерсона, отчего дуло его ствола перестает целиться в затылок Стиву, и отбрасывает его к дверям фургона. Андерсон целую минуту соображает, что происходит, но Стив уже понял, бросив взгляд на Баки и на долю секунды увидев, как из уголка оскаленного рта стекает кровь.  
Баки бросается на Андерсона, врезаясь в него всем телом, и Стив слышит жуткий хруст костей ломающегося носа.  
\- Твою же мать! Блядь! – орет Роллинз, нащупывая свой пистолет и кидаясь вперед, чтобы схватить его, но Баки тут же подскакивает к нему и бьет стальным носком ботинка в челюсть, и зубы Роллинза с влажным хлопком впиваются ему же в язык. Оглушенный Роллинз валится на пол, а Баки, не тратя времени впустую – он все еще удерживает Андерсона весом своего тела - наваливается на него и снова и снова лупит его головой по незащищенному лицу. Стив чувствует, как теплая кровь брызгает ему на щеку.  
\- «Да, да, да!» - в азарте шепчет Стив. Даже если это не сработает, даже если их обоих убьют, в этот момент у него не нашлось подходящих слов, чтобы описать, как сильно он любит Баки Барнса. Он уже почти забыл, как это чудесно – смотреть, как самый лучший мужчина рвет агентов ГИДРы на куски.  
Баки забивает Андерсона до бессознательного состояния, сползает вбок и хватает его за руку с пистолетом. Его руки по-прежнему скованы за спиной, и чтобы прицелиться в Роллинза, ему нужно развернуться. Меньше всего сейчас Стива волнует, что Баки стоит на нем. Даже не видя цели, стоя к ней спиной, Баки выглядит вполне в состоянии вышибить Роллинзу мозги.  
Но тут фургон кренится. Водитель без сомнения услышал возню. Стив чувствует, как носилки ползут вперед, к носу фургона, когда Мэйсон съезжает на обочину и бьет по тормозам. Пуля приходится Роллинзу в левое плечо, и раненый агент летит вперед, когда фургон останавливается, прямо на едва живого Андерсона. Баки падает на колени возле Стива, упершись в колесную арку.  
Баки бросает быстрый взгляд на Андерсона и Роллинза, убеждаясь, что те не шевелятся, и сплевывает полный рот роллинзовой крови. Он падает на спину позади Стива, сворачивается в клубок, подтягивая колени к плечам, и выворачивается из петли скованных рук, нашаривает в темноте оружие Роллинза, по-прежнему с полным магазином.  
Они слышат, как хлопает дверь в кабине.  
\- Всем агентам, Код Черный, - кричит Мейсон. Стив слышит помехи по рации. – Требуется поддержка, они, блядь, освободились!  
Баки взводит курок роллинзовского M&P и потом – а потом случилось невозможное – он наклоняет голову, опускаясь на корточки, и коротко и неуклюже целует Стива в висок, и это приводит его в такой восторг, что Роджерсу уже все равно, что его лоб теперь перепачкан кровью Роллинза.  
\- Оставайся здесь, - рвано выдыхает Баки.  
Стив беззвучно смеется сквозь адреналиновый туман ужаса, гнева и радости. «Весело, дорогуша». Он надеется, что Баки сможет услышать «я так люблю тебя», хотя он ничего не говорит вслух.  
Прильнув к левой стороне фургона, Баки прижимается ухом к стальной стене, закрывает глаза и тихо шепчет: «Отзовитесь, вы, твари».  
Стив снова слышит помехи по рации, а потом приглушенный голос: «В бой не вступать, разворачиваемся!»  
Баки не колеблется. Он целится правее, приставляя ствол M&P прямо к стали и стреляет сквозь стену фургона. Мейсон коротко и сдавленно кричит, и Стив слышит, как его тело грузно ударяется об асфальт.  
Баки отходит назад к кабине, переводит дыхание и бросается к дверям, метя в них левым плечом. К счастью, одна створка подается с первого раза, срывается с петель и с грохотом вылетает на дорогу. Баки вываливается вместе с дверью и тут же откатывается к пассажирской стороне водительской кабины.  
\- Вот дерьмо, он…, - агент, ехавший на пассажирском сидении, не успевает предупредить остальных – Баки дважды стреляет в него, и он падает вниз.   
Стив слышит два приближающихся фургона. На дороге нет других машин, он бы заметил, как они проезжали мимо. База ГИДРы, которую они атаковали, располагалась далеко за пределами города, и сейчас должно быть около четырех часов утра. Баки действует стремительно, он снова запрыгивает в фургон рядом со Стивом.  
\- Электромагниты на твоей руке, - спрашивает он быстро, - те, к которым крепится твой щит, как ты их активируешь?  
Стиву нравится, к чему он клонит.  
\- Кнопка на перчатке. Нажимай ее.  
Баки надавливает пяткой на левую ладонь Стива, скрытую перчаткой. Миниатюрные электромагниты жужжат и потрескивают, когда он наклоняется, поднося к ним скованные магнитными наручниками запястья, и сжимает их один о другой. Проходит долгих пятнадцать секунд, и наручники ослабевают хватку, и Баки удается снять их, не сломав при этом Стиву правого запястья. Они оба слышат, как на шоссе ревут приближающиеся фургоны.  
\- Держи на юг, обратно к городу, уйдем от них в городском траффике, - кричит Стив, когда Баки снова выбирается из фургона и захлопывает оставшуюся покосившуюся створку двери.  
Не успевает Баки добраться до водительского места, как Стив слышит автоматную очередь и звуки ударов от патронов о переднюю часть фургона. Баки открывает ответный огонь, едва забравшись в кабину. Шины визжат и дымят по асфальту, и весь фургон кренится на другой бок. Баки до конца выжимает педаль газа, и носилки вместе со Стивом ползут к открытой двери.  
-Бак?!  
Решетка открывается.  
\- Бак, ты ранен?  
\- Они целились нам по колесам!  
\- И как, попали?  
Шины второго фургона взвизгивают совсем рядом, и Баки резко сворачивает на обочину.  
\- Нет! Не отвлекай меня!  
Стив тотчас же замолкает. Не имея какой-либо возможности помочь, он предоставляет Баки осуществление плана побега и сосредотачивается на попытке вернуть себе подвижность. Это занимает целых восемь минут и неизмеримо много силы воли. Несмотря на то, что Баки гонит как сумасшедший, Стиву удается в конце концов пошевелить пальцами и повернуть голову из стороны в сторону.  
Второй фургон начинает догонять их, он слышит рев его двигателя все ближе и ближе, раздаются звуки автоматной очереди, и пули пробивают бампер и заднюю дверь. Слава богу, что он лежит, иначе его бы тоже продырявили. Стив чувствует, как фургон снова забирает немного к обочине, и со стороны кабины раздаются одиночные выстрелы – должно быть, Баки отстреливается – он зажмуривается и истово молится, чтобы никакой баран не спихнул их с дороги.  
\- У нас все еще все в порядке? – кричит Стив, решив, что лучше еще раз разозлить Баки и удостовериться, что он жив, а не схлопотал пулю.  
\- Скучаю по Дугану, - кричит Баки в ответ.  
Стив усмехается и обнаруживает, что теперь может пошевелить пальцами на не раненой ноге. В отряде Ревущих Коммандос Дуган был специалистом по транспорту и чертовски хорошим водителем. С тех пор как Стив и Сэм нашли Баки, он впервые упоминает Дугана, и Стив гадает, не азарт ли сегодняшней погони вызывает у Баки мимолетные воспоминания о Дум-Думе. Дугану бы понравилось то, каким он его запомнил.  
Очередной залп, оглушительный взрыв – и фургон заносит вправо, тяжело разворачивая кузов задом наперед. Стив успевает ясно подумать только об одном – черт, они попали по колесам – прежде чем он чувствует, как опрокидывается вся машина словно в замедленной съемке. Он абсолютно беспомощен, парализованный и привязанный к носилкам, ему остается только надеяться, что они с Баки выберутся живыми. Носилки подкидывает в воздух, металлический каркас стонет, и долю секунды Стив ощущает невесомость, гадая, сломает ли себе шею при приземлении.  
Он даже не понимает, как ударяется об стену. Всего секунда, он слышит, как бок фургона скрежещет об асфальт, как снаружи кричат, а потом все переворачивается вверх ногами и рушится, затихая постепенно. И Стив отмечает, шокированный в немалой степени, что он все еще жив.  
\- Стив?  
Баки, стало быть, тоже. Стив не отвечает ему – не может. У него звенит в ушах, и он не до конца осознает, что выжил в аварии – не уверен, что он все еще в задней части фургона, а не в кабине тонущей в ледяном океане Валькирии, молясь – слишком ярким было чувство погружения в холодную воду.  
\- Стив?!  
\- Я в порядке, - отвечает он наконец слабым дрожащим голосом, прогоняя наваждение. – Все хорошо. Андерсон смягчил мое падение.  
Стив еще не до конца пришел в себя и плохо понимает, что происходит дальше. Он слышит, как Баки высвобождается из-под обломков, и как водительская дверь слетает с петель от удара. Снова перестрелка. Они, должно быть, оказались зажаты между двумя машинами. Стив теряет счет времени, но в конце концов видит, как Баки пробирается к открытой задней двери фургона, точными выстрелами снимает четырех агентов, держащих их под обстрелом, и пытаясь не попасться еще двоим, поджидающим в осаде и поливающим их огнем. В магазине роллинзовского M&P осталось всего один-два патрона.  
Баки ныряет внутрь и, вместо того чтобы выпотрошить карманы Роллинза, он стаскивает с него бронежилет и надевает на себя, и только потом перезаряжает пушку. Стиву видно только ботинки других агентов, как они медленно продвигаются вперед по бетонному полотну дороги.   
\- Как думаешь, носилки смогут удержаться на плаву? – спрашивает Баки, затягивая ремни, удерживающие Стива.  
Стив не знает, как ответить, да это и не важно – Баки ответа и не ждет. Он хватает носилки с одного конца и выволакивает их вместе со Стивом вон из машины, пристрелив на ходу двух близко подобравшихся агентов и стреляя на удачу еще в двоих.  
\- Какого черта ты творишь? – кричит Стив, перекрывая грохот выстрелов, когда Баки затаскивает носилки прямо на бетонное заграждение.   
\- Не волнуйся, я сразу за тобой!  
«За мной?», думает Стив, когда Баки перехватывает носилки возле его головы и поднимает их в воздух. Стив уже перекидывается через заграждение, как вдруг понимает, что они на мосту, над водой, и он пристегнут ремнями к пластиковой доске, и Баки сталкивает его вниз. Сердце подпрыгивает к горлу.  
\- Бак, подожди, не…  
Поздно. Он в свободном падении. Стив задерживает дыхание и падает в холодную воду.


	6. R&R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Стив и Баки уходят из-под стражи ГИДРы живыми. Иногда нужно остановиться, выдохнуть и улыбнуться.

В воде Стив находится совсем недолго. В самом деле, носилки хорошо держатся на плаву, и после падения они через пару секунд выныривают на поверхность. Баки падает в реку, поднимая тучу брызг, пятью ярдами выше по течению, и пули прорезают воду совсем близко к нему. Он быстро отплывает, догоняя Стива под эстакадой.  
\- Вот тупица, сумасшедший сукин сын, - отплевывается Стив, едва сохраняя спокойствие, чтобы не сорваться на крик. – Что в самом деле… ты ничего получше придумать не мог…  
Он сдается. Баки ни слова не говорит в ответ, просто хватает носилки за борт, рвет ремни и подтягивает Стива ближе к своей груди. Сопротивляясь несильному течению реки, он переворачивает носилки и отпускает их в свободное плавание, надеясь, что агенты посчитают, что Стив все еще привязан к ним, лицом вниз.  
Всплеск адреналина схлынул, и в холодной воде Стив чувствует, как уставшее тело начинает освобождаться от паралитического эффекта. Он вполне способен удерживать голову над водой, но пока только опершись о плечо Баки, и едва грести руками, зная, что на самом деле мало чем помогает, но все равно старается снять хотя бы часть своего веса с Баки.  
Баки вытаскивает их на грязный берег, и в этот момент агенты ГИДРы открывают огонь по пустым носилкам. Он тащит Стива сквозь густой подлесок к одной из железобетонных опор моста и лихорадочно обшаривает впотьмах.  
\- Ты ранен?  
\- Думаю, не хочу об этом знать, пока онемение не пройдет, - шепчет Стив. – Адский побег, кстати. Я твой должник.  
\- Мы должны идти. И быстрее, - говорит Баки, оглядываясь в сторону шоссе на приглушенные шумом реки крики агентов. – Они будут искать нас здесь, не думаю, что наша обманка надолго задержит их. Сможешь идти?  
Стив пристыженно стискивает зубы, сделав еще одну попытку заставить свои ноги двигаться, хотя ответ он уже и так знает.  
\- Нет. Прости.  
Баки кивает, выпрямляется и, закинув Стива себе на плечо, поднимается вместе с ним. Стив мог бы сказать, что это не просто, даже для того, кто усовершенствован сывороткой – он не пушинка, еще и мокрый, и к тому же Баки крепко досталось. Вероятно, он получил множество травм во время аварии и просто не говорит о них, или не знает.  
\- Как твоя голова? – тихо спрашивает Стив, когда Баки удобнее устраивает его на плече.  
\- Болит, - коротко отвечает тот. Это беспокоит Стива. Если Баки признается, что ему больно, значит, боль действительно сильная. – Я помню, как они тестировали на мне эту штуку, этот имплант, - добавляет Баки, кряхтя под тяжестью Стива и взбираясь вверх по склону к деревьям, обрамляющим реку и шоссе, - много времени на восстановление не потребуется, необратимых повреждений нет.  
Он сдвигает Стива выше на плечо и придерживает металлической рукой, держа в правой руке наготове оружие Роллинза.  
Он осторожно и тихо движется между деревьев по обочине, стараясь держаться в тени, отбрасываемой светом фар, и замирает, когда грузовики снова начинают движение, возвращаясь в город.  
\- Они отправят нескольких агентов на то место на случай, если мы вернемся, - шепчет Баки. – Рискнем вернуться на базу?  
\- Придется, - отвечает Стив, уже чувствующий, как кружится голова от прилившей крови. – Мы должны вернуться к остальным, но не сможем с ними связаться и назначить другую точку сбора. И мы должны им сообщить, что Пирс жив.  
Баки делает вдох и резко выдыхает. Стив знает, что он будет нести его столько, сколько потребуется. И чувствует себя виноватым – Боже, как обычно – но он только может пообещать самому себе, что сделает для Баки все, как только они окажутся в безопасности.  
Баки несет его глубже в лес, но не теряет из виду шоссе, находящееся справа, чтобы они могли вернуться обратно в город, ориентируясь на него. Они продвигаются медленно – местность топкая, неприветливая и заросшая, и Стив все еще мертвым грузом висит на плече, но несмотря на все это, он считает, что они ухитрились – вернее, Баки ухитрился - пройти не меньше двух миль в течение получаса. Огни мачт ночного освещения говорят о том, что они все ближе к черте города.  
Стив стискивает кулаки на пробу. Малейшее движение тут же отзывается болью, как будто кровь возвращается к омертвевшим конечностям, но это лучше, чем ничего. И достаточно, чтобы удивить Баки, похлопав того по спине.  
\- Эй, отпусти-ка меня. Думаю, я смогу идти.  
Баки осторожно ставит его на ноги возле дерева, облокачивая на ствол для сохранения равновесия и поддерживая металлическим плечом. Стив шипит, когда переносит вес на раненую ногу. Он чувствует боль, и это хорошая новость – по крайней мере, не онемение. Рана в бедре должна болеть, и отсутствие боли тревожило сильнее.  
Баки придерживает его, забирая часть веса с пострадавшей ноги на себя, и помогает медленно опуститься, усаживая под деревом. Он окружает Стива кольцом из рук, снимая со спины его пояса аптечку и маленький фонарик. Включив фонарик и зажав его зубами, Баки открывает аптечку, сперва изучая пулю и ее фрагменты, чтобы убедиться, что в ране не осталось осколков. Удостоверившись, что все три кусочка складываются вместе без зазоров, он хмурится, глядя на пулю, и укладывает ее себе в карман. Стив не спрашивает, почему.  
Должно быть, нога Стива снова начала кровоточить, когда он упал в воду. Баки бросает на ногу тяжелый взгляд, качая головой, по-видимому, не одобряя то месиво, которое Стив развел в ране, выковыривая пулю. Он сразу достает антисептик и тщательно вычищает рану, что, Стив согласен, надо сделать чем раньше, тем лучше, особенно после купания в грязной реке.  
\- Там есть маленькая ручка…  
Баки перебирает инструменты и находит ее.  
\- Просто придерживай ее ближе и нажми кнопку на верхушке. Она прижжет рану.  
\- Хм…, - Баки, держа фонарик во рту, едва разборчиво произносит что-то вроде удивленного «ловко» и нажимает кнопку прежде, чем Стив успевает передумать.  
\- Ничего себе! – Стив чуть слышно скрипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, улыбаясь, несмотря на жжение в ране и выступивший бисеринами прохладный пот на лбу. – Эта чертова хрень так жжется, - стонет он.  
\- Ага, - соглашается Баки, накладывая на рану аккуратную тугую повязку. Он укладывает аптечку и убирает фонарик изо рта, оборачивает руки вокруг Стива и прищелкивает ее к его поясу сзади. – Похоже на то.  
Но Стив уже и думать забыл о своей ране и о побеге. Все мысли теперь о Баки, и внутренности в животе сворачиваются клубком. Он решает больше не затягивать. Только не сейчас, когда Баки так близко, черт, не сейчас, когда он начал первым тем дразнящим поцелуем в фургоне. Он больше не может позволить себе тратить их время.  
Едва Баки успевает закрепить аптечку на его разгрузочном ремне, как Стив поворачивает голову и ловит его губы в стремительном поцелуе, он не вкладывает в него ни силу, ни напор, только лишь надежду. Баки, пойманный врасплох, ахает ему в рот и так жарко отвечает на поцелуй, что Стив ощутимо ударяется затылком о ствол дерева. Им обоим все равно. Стив поднимает руки, чувствуя, что они весят каждая тысячу фунтов, и берет лицо Баки в свои ладони, чтобы держать его, чувствовать, притянуть ближе. Баки не разрывает поцелуй, пока у обоих не заканчивается воздух.  
Стив усмехается. Сердце бьется так громко, что Баки, наверное, слышит его.  
\- Мне этого очень хотелось.  
\- Мне тоже, - Баки уверенно улыбается в ответ – Стив замечает.  
Его взгляд возвращается к шоссе, и Стив готов поклясться, что видит он что-то совсем другое.  
\- Эй…  
Баки требуется всего секунда, чтобы снова собраться и сфокусироваться на лесополосе, Стиве, дороге. Он кидает на того робкий взгляд и проглатывает все слова, которые думал сказать ему.  
\- Пирс?  
Баки опускает голову в ответ, будто одно его имя весит столько, что невмоготу.  
\- Бак… Боже. Я даже не могу себе представить, каково это – увидеть его снова. Для тебя.  
Стив облизывает губы. Он не знает, что сказать, чтобы сгладить шок Баки от встречи с бывшим куратором. Неприятная ситуация – он сам едва знал Пирса, но во время кризиса с проектом «Озарение» получил достаточно информации, чтобы понять, что этот человек был чистым злом. Он выяснил, что именно связывало Пирса и Баки, после крушения Трискелиона, когда файлы ГИДРы стали общедоступными, но допытываться деталей не стал. Стив решил, что Баки сам ему все расскажет, когда будет готов, и если будет готов, он видел, как Барнс сжимает челюсти при одном только упоминании имени этого человека.  
\- Не бери в голову то, что сейчас произошло… Я понимаю, это, должно быть… трудно.  
Баки тут же трясет головой, огрызаясь:  
\- Я… я просто злюсь. Черт, я просто хочу, чтобы этот кусок дерьма сдох.  
Стив ждет, слушает. Баки обычно не говорит о том, что и к кому чувствует, и сейчас Стив готов выслушать его, даже если это просто выход ярости.  
\- Я так сильно хотел убить его. И я не смог. Он забрал твой щит, Стив. Да как посмел этот нацистский сукин сын трогать своими…  
\- Ох, Баки, так вот почему ты злишься? – прервал его Стив, усмехнувшись. – Это просто кусок металла, Баки, просто большая металлическая штука. Он не тронул тебя. И это все, что меня волнует, - он улыбнулся, протягивая руку и с силой сжимая плечо Баки, чтобы убедиться, что тот здесь, с ним. – И он всегда возвращается обратно, каждый раз, - он видит, как смягчается лицо Баки. – Итак, - Стив старается, чтобы его голос звучал не так застенчиво, как он себя чувствует. С тем поцелуем он растерял последние остатки сообразительности, - когда ты вспомнил? О нас?  
\- О том, что я люблю тебя? – Баки говорит тихо и так серьезно, как Стив и не слышал никогда. Он чувствует, как сердце переполняется эмоциями. Баки никогда не говорил о своих чувствах так открыто. – На хеликерриере. Может, не вспомнил, почувствовал скорее. Другие вещи заняли больше времени – я хотел вспомнить, любил ли ты меня в ответ, вещи, которые мы делали вместе, что говорили друг другу… не до конца все помню, - признается он. – Но я хотел того поцелуя, - добавляет Баки искренне и помогает Стиву подняться. – Я не был уверен, что ты тоже хотел. Прошло много времени, и ты мог уже найти себе кого-то… Я бы не стал тебя винить.  
\- Я пока не очень хорошо двигаюсь, - хихикает Стив, отряхивая грязь с задницы, они поворачивают на юг и продолжают идти к городу, хотя медленнее, чем раньше. – А ты…, - Стив морщится, когда, споткнувшись, слишком сильно наступает на раненую ногу, но, положа руку на сердце, это только лучше скрывает тот факт, что он не знает, как спросить, - а ты все еще… я знаю, ты через многое прошел, Бак. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя, как… как будто бы мы должны срочно…  
\- Я все еще хочу секса, - Баки, улыбаясь, вежливо спасает его от еще большего смущения, - в любое время.  
\- Ох, хорошо, - радуется Стив облегчению. – В таком случае мы выбираемся из Западной Сенеки и снимаем комнату в ближайшем мотеле.  
\- А ты не думаешь, что все обо всем догадаются, - заявляет Баки, подразумевая, что Стив немного сглупил от нетерпения.  
\- Какая кому разница? Это будущее, - спорит он, широко взмахнув рукой. – Подобные вещи сейчас абсолютно нормальны.  
\- Ненормально быть геем.  
\- А мы и не геи, Баки, мы, ну я не знаю, мы просто… в близких отношениях. Да и потом, пусть думают, что хотят, - Стив улыбается и выглядит застенчиво, несмотря на то, что он устал и измотан, чтобы еще и разбираться с чувством вины католического праведника. – Никто не догадается, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока я не буду вколачиваться в тебя так, что стены затрясутся. Что не исключено.  
Баки округляет глаза и только что не роняет челюсть на пол. Его взгляд медленно скользит по лицу даже не думающего оправдываться Стива, и тот выдерживает его, задиристо пожимая плечами:  
\- Эй, это давно было.  
Баки хмурится с неподдельным удивлением:  
\- Погоди минуточку, я думал, это я был подающим идеи.  
\- Нет, это определенно был я, - шутливо уверяет его Стив. – И тебе это нравилось.  
\- Нет, это я был. Я помню.  
\- Ну, может, однажды, Бак. Не знаю, на твой день рожденья, может, - Стив признается, ухмыляясь. – Но, да, было. И не разыгрывай мне тут амнезию, придурок. Все ты прекрасно помнишь.  
\- Потому что никто не может забыть секс с тобой, - дразнит его Баки.  
\- Никто, конечно.  
\- И лучше забыть свое собственное имя, чем забыть, какой потрясающий любовник Капитан Америка, правда?  
\- Правда, черт возьми.  
Еще несколько минут они идут в уютном дружеском молчании, а потом Баки выдает, потому что только за ним должно остаться последнее слово:  
\- Предлагаю компромисс. Просто дашь мне отсосать. Покачаешь меня на нем.  
\- Нет, черт, никогда больше, - Стив отчаянно хватается за живот, пытаясь не засмеяться слишком громко.  
Баки улыбается своей шутке. Стив не видел его таким довольным, наверное, с сорок четвертого, после того, как он снял офицера ГИДРы с двадцати двух сотен ярдов.  
\- Все будет не настолько плохо, - Барнс едва сдерживает смех.  
\- Никогда больше такого не захочу. И близко к себе не подпущу твои зубы, только не это.  
Баки самодовольно улыбается, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь Стиву забраться по крутой насыпи, и когда притягивает ближе и придерживает, шепчет одними губами прямо ему в ухо:  
\- Даю тебе два дня от силы.


	7. Шок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Баки и Стив уже почти выбрались, но у Пирса всегда есть туз в рукаве.

Через пятнадцать минут быстрой ходьбы они возвращаются к черте Западной Сенеки. Стив опирается на Баки при необходимости, когда они пересекают низкие илистые участки или взбираются на покрытые листьями холмы, но сыворотка в крови уже делает свое дело. Еще пару дней исцеления и, Стив знает, даже хромоты не останется.  
Тусклый свет вдалеке, который служил маяком, пока Стив и Баки пробирались на юг, теперь окружает их. Свет натриевых шоссейных ламп выхватывает из темноты деревья, по правую руку, а по левую видно крутой обрыв около четверти мили к востоку, низкий горизонт и начинающее сереть небо. Стив чувствует сырой холод предрассветного воздуха.  
Лес редеет, и они минуют еще несколько живописных проездных дорог. Один раз они едва не выходят на проезжую часть прямо перед грузовиком – какой-то рабочий с третьей смены не успел разгрузить гравий – и успевают повернуть за кусты шиповника в самую последнюю секунду, оставшись незамеченными в тусклом свете. Последнее, что им нужно, так это подозрительный домовладелец, позвонивший в полицию и сообщивший о двух странных мужчинах, в крови, мокрой одежде, блуждающих по его территории – особенно с учетом того, что один из них Капитан Америка, недавний объект пристального внимания средств массовой информации, а другой находится в розыске по линии Интерпола по многочисленным обвинениям в терроризме и шпионаже.  
Они так и продвигаются окольными путями, продолжая идти пешком, и Стив не видит другого варианта. Но раз уж они в городе, то могут слиться с утренними вахтовиками и безопасно добраться до мотеля, где у них устроена импровизированная база. Даже если остальная часть команды вынуждена была уйти без них, Стив знает, что в мотеле есть телефон, а у Клинта и Сэма по-прежнему с собой наушники с микрофонами.  
Стив замечает, что им остается всего несколько тысяч ярдов под прикрытием деревьев по пересеченной местности, прежде чем добраться до промышленной зоны, так что он ведет их к плотному участку леса, какой только смог найти, не отклоняясь сильно от их маршрута. Им нужно отдохнуть и перегруппироваться. Даже для двух улучшенных сывороткой опытных ветеранов эта ночь была трудной и долгой. В каждом неровном шаге Барнса Стив видит, как тот устал. Вес левой руки все сильнее давит ему на плечо, тянет его на бок. Его бесшумная походка становится неосторожной, среди неслышной поступи его шагов раздается шарканье ботинками по мокрым листьям. Надо признать, что и его собственной ноге не помешал бы отдых.  
Они находят укромную впадину, оставленную после падения большого клена, и сползают в глубокую яму, туда, где были корни дерева. Баки находит земляную уступку и помогает Стиву сесть, затем тяжело падает рядом с ним, устало потирая лицо и оставляя отметины на щеках от суставов левой руки.  
Стив с беспокойством наблюдает за ним, хотя его собственные глаза зудят от недосыпа - изображение плывет - и гадает, сказать Баки, как плохо тот выглядит, или лучше не стоит. В утреннем свете ему хорошо стали видны кровоподтеки на его лице, вокруг глаз, на скулах и на лбу, его кожа испещрена кровеносными сосудами – возможно, затяжной эффект от активирования импланта – его длинные волосы висят грязными сосульками, все еще влажные после его прыжка в воду. Стив знает, что и сам выглядит чуть лучше, чем как из ада, так что просто спрашивает:  
\- Ты как, держишься?  
Баки перестает тереть воспаленные глаза и смотрит на Стива так, как будто бы говорит: «А как, твою мать, ты думаешь, держусь», и расплывается в улыбке, как только Стив виновато хмурится, понимая, что не должен был спрашивать такие вещи.  
\- Я ужасно голодный, - говорит Баки со смехом, но улыбка не касается его глаз.  
\- Да уж, - фыркает Стив, успокаивающе погладив согнутую спину Баки, - немного неожиданная жалоба с твоей стороны, правда, - усмехается он. – Как только выберемся из города, найдем что-нибудь поесть. Приоритет номер один. Обещаю. – Он оглядывает себя, позабыв о том, что все еще в форме, - но только не в этой одежде.  
\- Можешь позаимствовал у меня что-нибудь. Лишняя куртка и пара рубашек найдутся.  
\- Может, футболку, - Стив встает и тянется к застежке, расположенной сзади, на шее. Баки помогает ему расстегнуть молнию. Каким бы потрясающим ни был дизайн формы, надеть ее было гораздо проще, чем из нее выбраться. Стив вздрагивает, когда пальцы Баки прикасаются к его коже.  
\- Бак, у тебя руки ледяные, - он отцепляет куртку тактического костюма от штанов и бросает ее в сторону, хватая правую руку Барнса, - и ты дрожишь.  
\- Январь, Стив, и я весь мокрый. Конечно, руки холодные, - Баки дергает руку на себя и тут же принимается стаскивать помятый бронежилет Роллинза, кожаную куртку, толстовку и рубашку с длинными рукавами.  
Стив берет рубашку, затем выворачивает куртку своей формы наизнанку, темной подкладкой наружу, без каких-либо опознавательных знаков – одно из нововведений Старка. Наизнанку и застегнутая спереди она походит на стильную неброскую куртку, немного тесную в плечах и достаточно длинную, чтобы скрыть разгрузочный ремень.  
Стив навострил уши. Баки перестает копошиться с переодеваниями и тоже прислушивается. Они оба слышат. Вертолет, в нескольких милях к северу, кружит над шоссе.  
Стив застегивает свою куртку и осматривает ногу. Он чувствует прилив сил, даже несмотря на то, что отдых был совсем коротким. Баки бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд.  
\- Должно быть, вертолет каких-нибудь СМИ, - гадает Стив, - мы устроили знатный беспорядок на шоссе.  
\- Здесь все еще опасно, - Баки застегивает молнию. – Думаю, нам пора идти дальше.  
\- Бак, да ты только присел, - заспорил Стив. – Вряд ли у нас будет еще возможность посидеть в укрытии. Отдохни хоть минуту. Я посторожу.  
Но Баки снова испуганно смотрит на север, в сторону чуть слышно стрекочущего на шоссе вертолета, пропуская его слова мимо ушей. Стив уже готов признать, что и не слышит его вовсе.  
\- Нет, - он поворачивается к Стиву и смотрит виновато, - я… Давай пойдем. Пожалуйста. Ты сможешь двигаться? Как твоя нога?  
Стив видит, как нервозность и паранойя проступают на лице Баки, он слышит нотки страха в его голосе. Нет смысла спорить.  
\- Все нормально. Мне уже лучше.  
Баки кивает.  
\- Прости. Мне, правда, не по себе, - бормочет он, взобравшись по склону оврага и протянув руку, чтобы помочь Стиву. – Давай-ка в темпе.  
Они продолжают идти походным шагом, быстро пересекая открытые участки и просматривая шоссе из укрытия, которое представлял собой поредевший лес. Стив замечает, что даже с раненой ногой он идет впереди Баки. И, кажется, тому приходится поднапрячься, чтобы не отставать. Солнце поднялось еще выше, и Стив видит, как блестит от пота его лоб. Стиву это не нравится, но лишь заставляет его идти быстрее. Чем скорее они будут в безопасности, тем быстрее смогут отдохнуть.  
Спустя пять минут они добираются до промышленной зоны, которую Стив видел впереди. Здесь оказываются остатки старого плавильного завода – пустая автостоянка и треснувший, покрытый сорняками асфальт говорят о долгом запустении. На кромке территории Баки спотыкается и, ухватившись за дерево, оседает на землю. Стив мгновенно оказывается рядом.  
\- Бак. Что-то не так. Говори со мной, - он берет лицо Баки в ладони и поднимает к себе, заглядывая в глаза. Его щеки холодные и влажные от пота, и у него едва получается приоткрыть глаза, чтобы сфокусироваться на Стиве. Теперь, когда не слышно шороха их шагов, Стив понимает, что все еще слышит далекие удары лопастей вертолета о воздух. – Баки!  
\- Я не знаю. Не знаю, - бормочет тот, роняя тяжелую голову Стиву в ладони, - просто я голодный. – Он хватается за запястья Стива, пытаясь успокоиться. – Голова болит. – Стив, просто глядя на Баки, может точно сказать, что у него кружится голова, даже когда он сидит. – Мерзкий привкус во рту.  
Стив тотчас же впадает в панику:  
\- На что похоже? Что за вкус? Ты что-то ел?  
\- Мм. Металл. Как… - Баки сглатывает, его взгляд блуждает по лицу Стива, - как после кресла.  
\- Боже, - шепчет Стив, он знает эти признаки. Он тащит Баки к деревьям, подальше от стоянки, усаживается на землю и кладет его голову себе на колени.  
\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо, - бессвязно бормочет Баки, - я хочу помнить, не забирайте. Не трогайте – Боже, нет, - он затихает.  
Стив сидит на земле и нутром чует, что сейчас произойдет, и это пугает его. Он заставляет себя думать и переворачивает Баки на бок, крепко обхватывая его голову, поддерживая, когда чувствует, как что-то похожее на дрожь проходит по телу друга.  
«Я держу тебя, детка, я держу тебя. Я здесь. Я держу тебя».  
Он продолжает разговаривать с Баки, даже когда приступ выходит на пик, а бред и бессвязные мольбы превращаются в жестокие судороги. Стив не знает, может ли Баки слышать его, но продолжает говорить, успокаивать, даже видя, что это ни к чему не приводит, так, по крайне мере, ему не так сильно слышно скрежет зубов и уханье приближающейся вертушки.  
Пожалуйста, Господи, я знаю, что любить его неправильно, но прошу, прошу, не забирай его.  
«Я здесь».  
Пусть он живет, пусть с ним все будет хорошо, не забирай его. Он не заслуживает всего этого, Боже, прошу, помоги ему. Помоги мне.  
«Я здесь, любимый».  
У Стива перехватывает дыхание, ведь он лжет: «Ты в безопасности».  
…пожалуйста, услышь меня, только в этот раз я знаю что не особенно молился тебе но ты не можешь забрать его у меня не сейчас я не готов Господи я не готов…  
«Все будет хорошо, Баки».  
…я не могу потерять его он все что у меня есть только не здесь не так…  
«Я так люблю тебя».  
Пожалуйста, только не так.  
В течение нескольких минут судороги стихают. Стив не понимает, что плачет, до тех пор, пока не видит, как слезы капают на куртку Баки, взгляд которого только начинает проясняться, узнавая лицо Стива, вспоминая, где он.  
\- Эй, привет, детка, - мягко шепчет Стив, поглаживая щеку Баки своим большим пальцем, - ты со мной?  
\- Да, - скрипит Баки, еле открывая рот.  
\- Хорошо, продолжай говорить со мной, малыш, с тобой все будет в порядке. Я со всем разберусь.  
\- Стив, - изумленно бормочет Баки, - Стиви, я ничего не вижу…  
\- Я здесь.  
\- Пожалуйста, не уходи.  
\- Я не уйду, Бак, не уйду.  
\- Стив, не уходи… ты… я не вижу… не… - голова Баки снова откидывается Стиву на руки, и он теряет сознание.  
Вертолет почти над их головами, но Стив ничего не может с этим поделать. Он думает о том, чтобы позвать их на помощь, если начнется второй приступ, но в этом нет необходимости. Вертолет заходит на посадку на стоянку примерно в ста футах от них. Это не пресса. Темно-коричневый, без маркировки. Военные. Вероятно, с той же самой базы, с которой был запущен беспилотник и куда их везли фургонами. ГИДРа.  
Он притягивает бьющееся в судороге тело Баки ближе к груди и смотрит, как вертолет садится на асфальт. Высокие сорняки гнет порывами ветра от лопастей винта. Сердце грохочет. Стив ждет, вцепившись в друга так, словно боится, что воздушный вихрь вырвет его из рук и унесет. Никто не выходит. Он должен выйти к ним сам.  
Судороги заканчиваются, но Баки не приходит в себя. Стив не раздумывает – для этого уже слишком поздно – он удобнее перехватывает безвольное тело Баки, встает на ноги, прижав друга к груди, и делает шаг вперед. У него нет выбора.  
Пирс выходит из вертолета не торопясь, как будто бы Стив сейчас сорвется бежать. Губы Баки из потрескавшихся розовых быстро становятся бледно-голубыми. Пирс спокойно машет поднятым вверх большим пальцем пилоту, и открывается боковая дверь, внутри два агента и два медика. Стив игнорирует голос в голове, кричащий, умоляющий его развернуться и бежать, найти другой путь, любой другой, но Стив подходит к вертолету и передает тело Баки медикам.  
Он смотрит, молча, словно в замедленной съемке, как они срезают с Баки куртку и рубашку, оставляют его по пояс голым, как переворачивают его на бок. Стив видит его лицо, мрачно бледное от света желтых внутренних огней вертолета. Один из медиков открывает панель с металлической руки и нажимает на что-то, затем полностью отделяет конечность, прямо от плечевого сустава, оставляя только металлическое незащищенное ложе. Другой открывает кожаный чемоданчик и готовит инъекцию. Они надрезают кусок джинсов, обнажая бедро, и всаживают иглу, срезают остатки одежды, приковывают его за правое запястье к носилкам и заворачивают в одеяла. Только тогда Стив находит в себе силы заговорить. Он смотрит на Пирса, который стоит рядом, наблюдает за работой своих людей и ждет, когда Стив заговорит с ним.  
\- Он умирает, - рычит Стив, голос резкий от волнения, когда он указывает на тело своего друга. – Вы умрете, вы знаете, я найду способ.  
Пирс усмехается над его обещанием.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы мой солдат умер, Капитан Роджерс, я хочу его вернуть.  
Он даже не удосуживается посмотреть на Стива, он наблюдает, как один из его агентов закрепляет левую руку Баки в металлическом кейсе. Медики ставят капельницу Баки.  
\- Я вложил в него очень много времени и денег. Пришлось применить более серьезные меры, чем мне хотелось бы, - он поднимает руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза от ветра, - опасность для него еще не миновала. Нам нужно доставить его в более оснащенную лабораторию и убедиться, что не будет долговременного ущерба.  
Стив теряет контроль мгновенно. Агенты тут же наставляют на него оружие, как только он хватает Пирса за куртку и швыряет о бок вертолета. Он мог бы свернуть ему шею прямо здесь. Было самое время. Но несмотря на всю вдруг вскипевшую ярость, он знает, что Баки нужна помощь, и нужна срочно, и эти преступники – все, что у них есть. Он не убивает его.  
\- Ты, проклятый сукин сын, ты сделал с ним это! – кричит Стив сквозь оглушающий рев и грохот двигателя. Как может этот кусок дерьма прикидываться обеспокоенным, когда он организовал все это от начала до конца.  
Пирсу вышибает дух от удара, но он быстро берет себя в руки, жестом командуя агентам опустить оружие. Те выходят из вертолета и становятся позади Стива, держа наготове пару магнитных наручников.  
\- Я знаю, вы расстроены, Капитан, но если вы хотите, чтобы ваш друг жил, боюсь, время имеет значение.  
Стив даже не понял, что ослеплен яростью, до тех пор, пока с глаз не начинает спадать кровавая пелена. Белые костяшки пальцев, которыми он вцепился в воротник Пирса, Стив увидел первыми, затем его лицо, спокойное, с выжидающим выражением, невозмутимое. Наконец, за ним бессознательное тело Баки, и он знает, как и Пирс, впрочем, что вопрос выживания друга сейчас важнее мести.  
Знакомый голос разума говорит ему, что на этом все. Он проиграл. Теперь все, что он может сделать, это по возможности контролировать ущерб. Так что он сдается, отпускает Пирса и поднимает руки в воздух над головой. Стив бросает на Баки последний взгляд, на кардиомонитор рядом с ним, медленно доползший до двадцати восьми ударов в минуту, прежде чем поворачивается к агентам, ожидающим его. Сейчас он сделал все, что мог. Это конец.  
Он вкладывает руки в магнитные наручники и смотрит, как те защелкиваются.


	8. Капитуляция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Александр Пирс заставил Стива сделать немыслимое: вернуть Баки ГИДРе.

Они были так близко к тому, чтобы спастись.  
И это злит Стива сильнее.  
Если бы он постарался еще немного, выложился бы по полной, быстрее двигался, не останавливался отдохнуть, они бы уже давно вернулись в город. Если бы Баки не пришлось тащить его полдороги. Если бы он был начеку на базе, то не отпустил бы свой отряд в Западной Сенеке. Если бы не получил пулю, а получив, додумался достать ее сразу. Если бы он просто прервал миссию, ведь он должен был, когда Бартона и Сэма обстреляли на крыше. Если бы он просто вытащил их оттуда, они все бы сейчас были в безопасности.  
Но он ничего этого не сделал!  
Стив неподвижно сидит в задней части вертолета, один вооруженный агент рядом с ним, другой – напротив. Баки еще не пришел в сознание. Подключенный медиками кардиомонитор все еще показывает опасные тридцать пять ударов в минуту. Сидящий в кабине Пирс, похоже, спокойно ведет небрежную беседу с пилотом, иногда посмеиваясь над чем-то. Стиву не слышно из-за рева двигателя. Он видит маленький монитор между ним и пилотом, показывающий термографическую карту местности. Должно быть, так Пирс и нашел их.  
Ярость, чувство вины и страх накрывают Стива с головой, и он чувствует себя разбитым. Они находятся в воздухе довольно долгое время, прежде чем к нему возвращается способность говорить, думать о чем-либо другом, кроме желания убить всех и каждого с особой жестокостью.  
Первая здравая мысль - о Баки. Если он хочет ответов на свои вопросы, ему придется быть осторожным. Играть по их правилам.  
Он смотрит прямо и подчеркнуто вежливо обращается к своим охранникам:  
\- Мне можно говорить?  
Агенты переглянулись. Стиву не видно их глаз за темными солнцезащитными забралами шлемов, но должны же они прийти к какой-то молчаливой договоренности, и тот, кто сидит напротив, кивает. Стив смотрит на медиков, корректирующих дозировку капельницы Баки на четверку.  
\- Что… что с ним случилось? – Стив даже не надеется, что ему ответят.  
Один из них закатывает глаза. Другой, светловолосый мужчина лет сорока, кажется, более словоохотлив. Он мельком кидает взгляд поверх Капитана, предпочитая не встречаться с ним взглядом, будто Стив какой-то едва сдерживаемый хищник, но в его голосе слышно понимание, может быть, даже жалость.  
\- Мы удаленно запустили механизм в его руке, который выбросил контролируемую дозу инсулина.  
\- Он в инсулиновой коме? – Стив вскидывается резче, чем хотел, и агент напротив крепче сжимает свое оружие. Капитан уважительно склоняет голову в знак покорности и продолжает мягче: - Вы уже делали так раньше?  
\- На моей памяти всего однажды, - отвечает белобрысый медик. – Я работаю с Активом последние тринадцать лет, и мы устраняли куда более серьезные неполадки. Это крайняя мера. Но мы были обязаны вернуть его.  
Стив прикусывает язык, едва сдерживаясь.  
\- Мы направляемся в полностью оборудованную лабораторию, поскольку на этот раз все оказалось серьезнее, чем мы планировали. Его жизненные показатели не обнадеживают, но, надеюсь, мы сможем вернуть полноценное функционирование.  
Твою мать, он не оружие.  
\- А что насчет меня? – спрашивает Капитан как можно спокойнее.  
По-видимому, Пирс подслушивал по радиосвязи из кабины. Он вполоборота поворачивается к Стиву и, самодовольно улыбаясь, бросает с легкостью:  
\- Думаю, вы уже знаете ответ на этот вопрос, Капитан.  
Медик неловко откашливается, достает из кармана маленький фонарик и, приоткрыв один глаз Баки, проверяет реакцию зрачков.  
\- То же самое, что и с ним, - не поднимая головы, отвечает врач.  
Стив еще раз напоминает себе не заржать. Он не допустит этого. Даже через миллион лет. Но провоцировать охранников сейчас ни к чему, а потому спокойно продолжает:  
\- А что если у вас ничего не получится?  
\- Не мое дело, - уклончиво отвечает медик. – Предполагаю, вас будут держать в лаборатории для исследований. Извините, ничего личного.  
На этот раз Стив не сдерживается, тихо и невесело фыркнув.  
\- Всегда так.  
Никогда этого не будет.  
Стив решает не искушать судьбу дальше, пытаясь чего-либо добиться от охранников, а потому не задает больше вопросов. Ему бы начать составлять какой-нибудь план. Любые действия бесполезны, пока состояние Баки не стабилизируется. Нечего и думать о попытке побега, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока они не окажутся на базе. А это добавляет изрядную долю риска и предоставляет доступ ученых ГИДРы к его крови, к его ДНК, ко всему, что позволит создать реплику его сыворотки.  
И Стив понятия не имеет, что с ним будут делать, или что там врач имел в виду. Из того, что ему удалось выудить из файлов Баки, Стив прекрасно знал, что их методы будут жестокими, возможно, изнуряющими, даже для него. Но из тех же файлов он узнал, что ГИДРе понадобились годы для того, чтобы превратить Баки в Солдата, что он успешно сопротивлялся их так называемому «программированию покладистости», чем создавал немало проблем вплоть до начала 1950-х годов. Стало быть, эти методы занимают время. Уже плюс.  
Разумеется, у ГИДРы многолетний опыт в области исследований и модификаций поведения и коррекции памяти. Они использовали Баки, чтобы превратить промывание мозгов в настоящее искусство. И все ради того, чтобы Капитан Америка, возможно, самая большая и давняя угроза для них, стал еще одним человеческим «активом». Стив уверен, что ГИДРа не пожалеет средств и времени терять не станет. Он слишком важен для них, а потому охрана будет серьезной.  
Но он должен будет быть готовым, когда придет время. И сейчас, снова напомнил себе Стив, планы ГИДРы работают ему на руку, они с Баки слишком ценны для них как солдаты. Это значит, что им выгоднее оставить их обоих в живых.  
И первый шаг, в его понимании, должен выглядеть некоторой степенью сотрудничества. Полное подчинение будет слишком подозрительно, а открытое сопротивление заставит их использовать Баки в качестве рычага давления на него. Да и потом, если Стив позволить им выиграть несколько раундов, он получит возможность уверить ГИДРу в том, что она победила. Вероятно, это единственная возможность застать их врасплох в обозримом будущем.  
ГИДРа зависит от Баки, поскольку он является сдерживающим фактором для Стива, что также ему в плюс. Это почти наверняка означает, что их не будут пытаться разделить, и Стив всегда будет знать, где Баки и в каком он состоянии. Он знает, что это хороший вариант, по крайне мере, до тех пор, пока ему не представится шанса вытащить их до того, как Баки снова вернут в круговорот мучений и пыток, бывший его повседневной жизнью. И Пирс, в этом Стив окончательно уверился, не оставит безнаказанным такой успешный побег Актива, но говоря уже о провале запуска проекта Озарение.  
Что, если они навредят Баки. Что, если будут агрессивны. Он должен быть готов к этому, к тому же, Баки подвергали подобной терапии на протяжении семидесяти лет, и он восстанавливался. Баки неуязвим, пока жив, и Стив найдет способ выбраться, он в этом уверен. И если Баки мог терпеть это на протяжении семидесяти лет, то и Стив сможет, как бы долго ни пришлось. Но они спасутся.  
Вторым шагом будет сбор всей возможной информации. Схема любого объекта, на который их привезут, имена, лица, время, графики, любые препараты, которые им дадут, любые данные, которые ученые ГИДРы смогут собрать. И начать просто. Достаточно для начала усмирить свой гнев и успокоиться.  
Думай. Разложи по полкам все, что уже знаешь.  
Начни с простого. С даты.  
Они планировали операцию в Западной Сенеке в ночь на субботу двадцать третьего. Сегодня воскресенье, двадцать четвертое января две тысячи шестнадцатого года.  
Время.  
Рассвет, сейчас около шести утра.  
Хорошо, выясни, куда они везут нас. Начни с того, что тебе уже известно.  
Положение солнца, насколько можно судить из-за ограниченного обзора из кабины, указывает, что движутся они на северо-восток.  
Насколько быстро.  
Элементы управления, которые Стив разглядел на панели перед Пирсом, содержали инфракрасный монитор, систему ночного видения и автопилот. Стив запомнил размеры вертолета, когда тот приземлялся. Это НН-60 «Черный ястреб»*.  
Они предназначены для поиска и спасения, и насколько Стив помнил по службе в ЩИТе, они могут достигать скорости около ста восьмидесяти миль в час.  
Мы движемся медленнее. Думай.  
Если ориентироваться на горизонт, они на высоте около десяти тысяч футов.  
Судя по тому, как плывут деревья внизу, их скорость должна быть не больше сотни миль в час.  
Насколько далеко мы успели отлететь?  
Они находятся на устойчивой высоте уже сорок минут, значит, они в шестидесяти милях от Западной Сенеки.  
Водоем впереди, должно быть, озеро Онтарио.  
Ориентир.  
Озеро близко, но пилот не снижается, значит, они летят дальше. Лаборатории где-то за канадской границей.  
Это важно, запомни.  
Если Стив продолжит следить за их скоростью и направлением, то сумеет точно определить, где они приземлятся.  
Что касается двух агентов, он сможет больше узнать, когда они достигнут места назначения. Сейчас трудно что-либо сказать – они полностью в боевой экипировке. Тот, что ближе к нему, судя по телосложению и позе, мужчина, и не старше сорока. Тот, что напротив, возможно, женщина – плечи уже, не выше пяти футов и семи дюймов, маленькие ступни. У их брони стандартные слабые месте – горло, подмышки, поясница и почки, подколенные связки, Ахиллово сухожилие. Стив знает этот тип брони как свои пять пальцев, она его не остановит, если агентов нужно будет убить. В качестве последнего штриха он отмечает доктора.  
Блондин. Лет сорок пять. Работает на ГИДРу уже тринадцать лет. Он будет непосредственно участвовать в исследованиях и модификациях. Готов к диалогу. Высокий уровень интеллекта. Проявляет сочувствие.  
Стив смотрит на него, и на этот раз внимательнее. Нет оружия. Под его бронежилетом гражданская одежда. Средней комплекции, с обручальным кольцом.  
Вероятно, восприимчив к насилию.  
Хорошее начало, лучшее, на что можно было рассчитывать.  
Этим идиотам следовало надеть мне мешок на голову.

 

Следующие пятьдесят минут Стив сидит молча. Их скорость все время оставалась прежней, так что это еще плюс восемьдесят пять миль, и все время на северо-восток. Вертолет все еще над водой, но Стив замечает появившуюся в окне кабины береговую линию.  
Слабый стон и кашель прерывают его мысли.  
Оба медика распознают это как какой-то особый сигнал, которого Стив не понимает. Блондин встает на колени и поднимает голову Баки, второй доктор тут же выхватывает полиэтиленовый пакет из диспенсера. Баки рвет водой и желчью. Вчера он ничего не ел, и Стив снова чувствует себя виноватым – если бы он настоял, чтобы Баки поел, последствия инсулиновой инъекции можно было бы минимизировать. Белобрысый наклоняется к нему, как только рвотные позывы прекращаются, и спрашивает:  
\- Очнулся? Понимаешь меня?  
Ни слова в ответ, только стон. Баки обмякает в руках медика и снова теряет сознание.  
\- Есть у нас протеиновые батончики?  
\- Да, но он без сознания. Жизненные показатели все еще низкие, - отвечает второй врач.  
\- Лететь еще час и сорок пять минут, - смотрит на часы блондин. – Его состояние может улучшиться. Держи все наготове.  
Стив молча благодарит мужчину за его неосторожную ошибку. Еще час и сорок пять минут. Немногим больше ста семидесяти миль. Вероятнее всего они будут придерживаться курса на северо-восток и сохранять прежнюю скорость, чтобы экономить топливо. Впереди Стив видит реку Святого Лаврентия, и образ карты быстро складывается у него в голове. Еще сто миль вдоль реки, и они достигнут канадской границы. И еще семьдесят…  
Монреаль на западной стороне реки. Бросар на востоке.  
В любом случае, Стив знает эту местность и сможет обеспечить им безопасность.

 

Монреаль. Спустя час и двадцать минут Стив видит порт внизу. Баки не приходит в сознание с тех пор как его вырвало в первый раз, он не говорит и не может ничего съесть. Медики снова увеличивают дозировку капельницы на четверку. Его сердечный ритм остановился на сорока ударах в минуту. Стив смотрел, как один из медиков замерял кровяное давление Баки. Тонометр показывал критические семьдесят на сорок пять. Неразумно пробовать бежать, как только они приземлятся. Баки нужна медицинская помощь, и как можно скорее. Услышав, как медики говорят о жизненных показателях Баки, Стив не смог удержаться и крикнул Пирсу сквозь шум двигателя:  
\- Куда бы мы ни направлялись, нам нужно спешить. Баки нужна помощь.  
Пилот – после согласного кивка Пирса - увеличил, слава богу, скорость.  
Они приземляются где-то на северной окраине города, на крыше безымянного комплекса. Посадочная площадка говорит о том, что здание является частью маленького госпиталя, но внизу не очень много машин. Кто-то из ГИДРы, должно быть, купил объект и перепрофилировал его под частные лаборатории. Стиву приказано сидеть на месте, пока носилки с Баки выгружают из вертолета. Как только дверь открывается, Стив видит команду медицинского персонала, спешащего к ним с каталкой. Врачи высаживаются первыми и инструктируют своих коллег по ситуации. Агенты идут следом и держат Стива на прицеле, приказывая ему идти вперед. Как только его ноги касаются земли, он бросается за командой врачей, увезших Баки, и вооруженная охрана кидается за ним бегом. Один из них предупреждающе орет что-то, но Стив решает пропустить это мимо ушей, к тому же, Пирс не против, кажется, но разрешает добежать только до лифта.  
Как только медики заталкивают каталку внутрь, блондинистый доктор поворачивается к подбежавшему Стиву:  
\- Нам нужно место для работы. Сожалею.  
Стив неохотно подчиняется, и двери лифта закрываются.  
Пирс медленно подходит к нему – руки в карманах пальто – со странным выражением на лице. Почти сочувствие.  
\- Пусть они делают свою работу, Капитан. Мы точно так же заинтересованы в том, чтобы он жил, как и ты, поверь мне.  
Он кладет руку Стиву на плечо, и тот едва сдерживается, чтобы не схватить его запястье и не раздавить.  
\- Послушай, - внезапно Пирс веселеет, - у меня нет ни времени, ни сил мучить тебя. Никто не будет тебя допрашивать и вообще причинять боль только ради причинения боли. Я исхожу из расклада на шоссе и из того, что капитан Роллинз серьезно нарушил правила, и за это я приношу свои извинения.  
Пирс замолкает на мгновение и нажимает кнопку вызова лифта, чтобы вернуть кабину на крышу.  
\- Я разрешаю тебе оставаться рядом с твоих другом, по крайне мере, до тех пор, пока его состояние не стабилизируется. За тобой будут присматривать, пока я не сочту, что ты безопасен для моих людей, и ты будешь вести себя тихо. И знай, я всегда готов к компромиссам, - лифт звякнул, и двери раскрылись, - пока ты не захочешь поговорить.  
Играй по их правилам.  
Стив шагает в пустой лифт и встает навытяжку. Его губы - тонкая прямая линия, челюсть напряжена. Он несколько раз вдыхает через нос, чтобы успокоиться, и глухо отвечает:  
\- Да, сэр.

 

НН-60 «Черный ястреб»* - МН-60G Pave Hawk — модификация, предназначенная для проведения боевых спасательных и специальных операций.


	9. Плата за вход

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> До тех пор, пока Баки не придет в сознание, Стиву остается только ждать. Но чем дольше он ждет, тем больше ГИДРа забирает у него – образцы крови, ДНК, и, возможно, этого уже достаточно для реплики сыворотки. И это не говоря о том, что теперь у Александра Пирса есть послушные слушатели.

Кнопки на панели лифта указывают на наличие шести этажей над уровнем земли, не включая доступ на крышу, и четырех этажей подвала. Пирс жмет на Б3 – второй нижний этаж. Значит, они будут довольно глубоко под землей, там не будет окон. Возможность выхода или внешнего контакта исключена.  
Лифт открывается в широкий коридор. В конце – двойные двери, две двери слева, четыре справа, все защищены ключами-сканерами. Хорошо. Карты можно украсть. Сразу слева от Стива металлическая дверь с красным значком выхода – должно быть – лестничная клетка. Ни на лестнице, ни на лифте, похоже, нет замков. Быть такого не может.  
Пирс кладет руку на плечо Стиву, подталкивая его в коридор.  
\- Вторая дверь слева от тебя.  
Он послушно идет, чувствуя присутствие охранников позади себя, и сердце пытается выпрыгнуть у него из груди. Что, если Баки нет за этой дверь. А что, если он там. Пирс проводит карточкой по сканеру и придерживает для Стива открывшуюся дверь.  
Первая дверь слева ведет их в такую же огромную лабораторию, куда увезли Баки, и он там. Стив едва может разглядеть его – тот окружен несколькими столами и каким-то оборудованием. Рядом с ним блондинистый доктор и еще двое мужчин в штатском, все врачи, судя по уверенности, с какой они работают и изучают данные с мониторов. Стив замирает в дверях, разгадывая их.  
-… надпочечники не отреагировали так, как должны были…  
\- Это повреждение гипофиза, я о нем говорил вам.  
\- Да, кровяное давление семьдесят пять на пятьдесят, частота сердечных сокращений сорок один…  
\- Мы сперва дали ему двухмиллиграмовую дозу глюкагона, еще через час добавили декстрозу.  
\- Метаболизм слишком быстрый.  
\- Продолжайте вводить декстрозу, поставьте трубку для питания и вколите адреналин. Кровяное давление должно повыситься.  
Все происходит настолько быстро, что Стив едва улавливает, о чем они говорят. Пирс еще раз подталкивает его, вынуждая пройти вперед, так что Стив отводит взгляд и шагает дальше. Как бы сильно он ни желал помочь сейчас Баки, он ничего не может сделать. Наконец он останавливается там, где не будет мешать, и быстро, насколько это возможно, оценивает помещение.  
Лаборатория большая и хорошо оборудованная. В левом дальнем углу маленький хирургический комплекс, вдоль этой же стены дополнительные мониторы и столы. Стиву видно темную комнату для хранения. Позади операционной кладовка.  
Перед первой дверью металлический смотровой стол, на котором Баки лежит без сознания. Большая часть оборудования передвинута туда.  
В центре большое рабочее пространство – высокие стойки, шкафы, два стола с компьютерами и ноутбуком.  
Прямо перед Стивом второй смотровой стол, этот мягкий и передвижной, точно такие же он сотню раз видел в кабинете у любого врача, еще шкафы и раковина.  
По стене справа от него штабеля металлических ящиков, там, по-видимому, дополнительные препараты и наркотики, которые могут потребоваться врачам. В углу позади что-то вроде кресла – черное, с ограничителями движения и возвышающейся над ним металлической полусферой. Кресло оснащено гнездом под механическую руку и еще кучей приспособлений, назначение которых Стив не смог определить. С обеих сторон оборудование для мониторинга, хотя все экраны выключены. Дальше еще одна комната за запертой дверью.  
У дальней стены две одинаковые клетки. В них почти ничего нет – полка вдоль стены в качестве кровати и унитазы из нержавеющей стали в углу, больше ничего. Обе клетки защищены толстым стеклом, в которое вмонтирована раздвижная дверь с узкой щелью – возможно, для кормления.  
Пирс направляет Стива к мягкому столу и освобождает его от магнитных наручников. Оставив его стоять возле стола, Пирс подходит к одному из стеллажей и извлекает что-то из выдвижного ящика, что-то шуршащее и в пластиковой упаковке, судя по звуку.  
\- Теперь, - твердо произносит Пирс, обращая все внимание Стива на себя, - вы должны пообещать мне, Капитан, что не станете создавать проблем. Не надо устраивать сцен и отвлекать команду врачей от вашего друга. И если вы собираетесь устроить драку или замышляете какую другую глупость, я бы на вашем месте подождал, пока они закончат. Договорились?  
\- Договорились, - огрызается Стив.  
Пирс кладет пакет на смотровой стол. Это больничная пижама. Было очевидно, что ему не разрешат остаться в своем костюме, и Стив с неохотой приготовился расстаться с ним.  
Пирс выкатывает низкий стул из-под смотрового стола и садится, закидывая ногу на ногу и складывая руки на груди.  
\- Раздевайся. Догола. Положи одежду на пол и пни ее в сторону агента Хартли, - инструктирует Пирс, кивая в сторону маленького охранника, которого Стив принял за женщину.  
Стив снимает куртку, затем ремень и лонгслив Баки, по очереди отпихивая все это от себя, наклоняется расшнуровать ботинки и отдает их тоже.  
\- Бинты тоже придется срезать, - оцепенело сообщает Стив, глядя на повязку, наложенную Баки на его рану.  
Пирс кивает Хартли. Она кладет свое оружие и шлем на ближайшую стойку, достает пару нитриловых перчаток и ножницы из кармашка на своем разгрузочном ремне. Темные золотистые волосы, легкий загар, коренастая, близко посаженные глаза. Хартли – Стив запоминает.  
\- Руки за голову, - командует она.  
Черт – думает Стив - они предпринимают все меры предосторожности. Он заводит руки за голову и смотрит перед собой, пока она срезает повязку. Бедро дрожит после всей беготни и долгой поездки в тесном вертолете, да и Хартли не церемонится с ним, но Стиву удается стоять смирно. Она бросает окровавленные бинты и перчатки в судок, маркированный пометкой «Биологическая опасность», расположенный под смотровым столом.  
Стив чувствует слабость в ноге и вынужден опереться на смотровой стол, чтобы снять с себя штаны, ремень и белье. Он стаскивает все за раз и отпихивает в сторону Хартли.  
Поскорее разделаться с этим - думает Стив.  
\- Агент Хартли, обыщите его снаряжение и занесите все в каталог, а агент Рив пока обыщет его.  
Второй охранник, Рив, снимает свой шлем. У него лысеющие виски, густые брови и аккуратно подстриженная бородка. Рив.  
\- Хотя бы один человек должен держать его на прицеле, сэр, – возражает Хартли.  
\- В этом нет необходимости, - Пирс многозначительно смотрит на Стива, - Капитан Роджерс сказал, что мы договорились, верно, Кэп?  
Кожа Стива покрывается мурашками на холодном воздухе. Несмотря на тошнотворное ощущение обнаженности, он выпрямляется и как можно увереннее произносит:  
\- Так точно, сэр.  
Агент Рив надевает свою пару перчаток. Он начинает с волос и пропускает их сквозь пальцы, вероятно, ищет спрятанные отмычки. Когда Стиву приказывают открыть рот, он снова смотрит на Баки. Доктора больше не толпятся вокруг него, загораживая обзор, он лежит на боку, завернутый в одеяла, в ноздрю вставлена трубка для питания, закрепленная лентой. Показатели сердечного ритма и кровяного давления неуклонно ползут вверх. Стив морщится от привкуса латексных перчаток, пока чужие пальцы шарят у него во рту, но он совершенно точно уверен, что сделал правильный выбор. Состояние Баки стабильно. И если это все, что нужно, чтобы не потерять его, оно того стоит.  
\- Нагнись, - командует Рив.  
\- У него огнестрельное ранение в ногу и сломанные ребра, - Пирс резко одергивает агента. – Он может опереться на стол или лечь.  
Стив пытается выкинуть все мысли из головы, когда подходит к смотровому столу и кладет локти на него, наклоняясь. Он смотрит на Баки и убеждает себя, что агент, просовывая в него палец, тоже вряд ли наслаждается процессом. Сухая резина будто жалит и обжигает изнутри. Рив осматривает его тщательно, но, к счастью, быстро и осторожно.  
\- Все чисто, - неуверенно резюмирует Рив, выбрасывая перчатки.  
Стив выпрямляется и пристально глядит на агента. Полному осмотру Стива подвергали всего несколько раз в жизни, но он запомнил – для того, чтобы не чувствовать себя окончательно униженным, нужно заставить смутиться того, кто тебя осматривал. И Рив отводит взгляд первым, тут же выхватывая и крепко сжимая оружие, отходит на несколько шагов назад. Скатертью дорога.  
\- Теперь надевай пижаму, - холодно распоряжается Пирс.  
С исполнением этого приказа у Стива не возникает проблем. Он разрывает пластиковую упаковку и отмечает, что ткань не сильно отличается от самого пакета. Липучки по левому плечу и боку, чтобы пижама не распахивалась. Одежда не сильно прикрывает, но это лучше, чем ничего вообще, и Стив надевает ее.  
\- Крис, - Пирс через всю лабораторию зовет белобрысого доктора, летевшего с ними, и тот отрывается от изучения папки с файлами, спешит к ним, на ходу запихивая ручку в карман и приглаживая волосы. – Агент стабилен?  
\- Жизненные показатели улучшаются, - кивает он, - но пока он не придет в себя, я бы не стал давать заключительную оценку.  
\- Пока ничего не происходит, я бы хотел, чтобы вы присмотрели за Капитаном Роджерсом. Его рана от патрона с паралитическим веществом, обратите внимание, в противном случае следуйте обычной процедуре приема.  
\- Следует ли применить стандартный протокол сотрудничества?  
Пирс поджимает губы, размышляя над решением. И Стиву оно заранее не нравится.  
\- Нет, дадим ему денек.  
\- Сэр, было бы эффективнее, если бы…  
\- Мы дадим ему передохнуть, - снова однозначный взгляд.  
Стив наблюдает за ним и понимает, что тот вьет веревки из своего персонала. Пирс с наигранной жалостью оглядывает его и снисходительно ухмыляется:  
\- Он ужасно расстроен тем, что случилось. Давайте не будем пополнять список его жалоб.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Капитан, это доктор Кристофер Монтгомери. Одаренный невролог. Вам может быть интересно, но я на самом деле пригласил доктора, чтобы устранить кое-какой ущерб, нанесенный вашему другу… ох, этими идиотскими методами предыдущих владельцев.  
Это вторая цель уровня А. Знает ли Монтгомери о том, что Баки сделал с его коллегой Вентцелем в Западной Сенеке…?  
\- Доктор Монтгомери, да, - отзывается Стив, будто встречает старого знакомого в баре, представленного общим другом. Брови Пирса взлетают вверх от удивления – Стив ведь откровенно передразнивает его собственную манеру общения с подчиненными. – Знаете, забавно, правда, мы с Баком собирались убить вас.  
Монтгомери заметно бледнеет и делает шаг назад. Пирс склоняет голову, словно проглатывает что-то отвратительное, и разочарованно вздыхает:  
\- Кристофер, извини, у Роджерса был тяжелый день. Капитан, послушайте, я знаю, что вы не согласны с нашими методами, но доктор Монтгомери – я знаю, вы мне не поверите – был на протяжении многих лет и по сей день остается яростным радетелем благополучия вашего друга. Садитесь, он вас посмотрит, а я пока объясню, что имею в виду.  
Пирс уступает табурет доктору Монтгомери, поскольку тот ему нужнее, и встает рядом. Доктор, переведя дух, спешит вымыть руки и берет новую пару перчаток, обходя Стива по широкой дуге. Его усаживают на широкую койку с неудобной ступенькой сбоку, и Пирс терпеливо ждет, пока Монтгомери измеряет температуру, кровяное давление, сердечный ритм. Стив внимательно слушает, что Пирс говорит, наблюдая за его медицинским осмотром. Он знает, что все сказанное Пирсом ложь, ну или по крайне мере очень вольная интерпретация истины.  
\- Вы, должно быть, удивитесь, Капитан, но я совсем не поклонник ГИДРы. Вернее я не поддерживаю идеи большинства ее членов.  
\- Странный выбор места службы в таком случае, - прерывает его Стив, послушно позволяя пальцам Монтгомери ощупать его голову на предмет травм.  
\- Слушай, мне много чего не нравится из того, что делает ЩИТ. И я уверен, что ты можешь это понять. Меня также не устраивают многие вещи в ГИДРе, и это ты тоже можешь понять. Я использовал ГИДРу, чтобы контролировать изменения в структуре ЩИТа, точно так же я использовал ЩИТ, чтобы сдерживать разногласия в ГИДРе. Капитан, знаете ли вы, сколько людей уничтожил бы Проект Озарение?  
\- Двадцать миллионов, - ворчит Стив, укладываясь на стол. Монтгомери задирает его пижаму до груди и пальпирует живот, отыскивая внутренние повреждения. Стив терпит вынужденную наготу, уставившись в навесной потолок, изо всех сил пытается справиться с желанием отстраниться от рук врача. – Массовый геноцид в мировом масштабе.  
\- И вы знаете, кто были наши цели?  
Стив усмехается. Пирс непременно докажет несостоятельность всех его ответов.  
\- Из того, что я выяснил, какому-нибудь Арниму Золе они понравились бы.  
\- Близко, - улыбается Пирс. – Я использовал список, определяемый алгоритмом Золы, как точку отсчета, это правда. Но к тому моменту, когда Проект Озарение поднялся в воздух, я уменьшил количество целей с сорока пяти миллионов до пятнадцати, после этого внес кое-какие дополнения. Мне потребовалось десять лет и кропотливый труд нескольких лучших ученых и статистиков во всем мире, чтобы составить список, которым я был бы доволен, и это был кошмар, потому что наши цели продолжали самоустраняться из-за войн, естественных причин и все возникающих новых угроз. Одного только Ближнего Востока было бы достаточно, чтобы свернуть Проект Озарение. А теперь все усложнилось еще больше.  
Стиву наконец разрешили сесть прямо и одернуть пижаму, а Монтгомери, устроившись за стойкой, заполняет его медицинскую карту. Краем глаза Стив ловит движения врача. Пирс собирает в лоток пять пузырьков, две запакованные иглы, пропитанные спиртом салфетки и несколько пластиковых контейнеров.  
\- Когда вы сбили хеликерриеры, вы и понятия не имели, с чем боролись. И в этом вся проблема, Капитан. В течение многих лет вы смотрели на ЩИТ, на Научный Стратегический Резерв и на, господи боже, Инициативу Мстителей как на тех, кто делает по умолчанию только хорошее. И мы оба знаем, как вы ошибались. Ник Фьюри был точно так же вовлечен в незаконные и омерзительные проекты, как и я, если не больше, но вы принимаете его сторону, делаете его дело. Почему? Потому что он ваш друг. Он просто нравится вам больше, чем я, - Пирс пожимает плечами.  
\- Я, черт возьми, был убежден: Фьюри знал, что выбирает меньшее из зол, - вклинивается Стив. – И да, я встал на сторону человека, который не хотел казнить миллионы людей только потому, что, по мнению каких-то нацистов, это просто можно было сделать.  
\- Но он хотел, - замечает Пирс. – Ник был на борту хеликерриеров, и ты знаешь то. Нейтрализовать угрозу еще до того, как она станет ей – вот его стратегия. Озарение было проектом Ника, Капитан. Алгоритм Золы не оригинален. Он был инженером и биохимиком, а не психологом или математиком. Он адаптировал алгоритм, созданный вашими ребятами из ЩИТа, под цели ГИДРы, это все, что он сделал. А потом его уже я довел до ума, - Пирс перечисляет уйму цифр по памяти, как будто выдумывает их, - самая большая выборка целей была общей составляющей алгоритма, потому что двадцать шесть процентов всех целей Озарения были жестокими преступниками. Некоторые из них были уже в тюрьме, некоторые освобождены под честное слово, некоторые залегли на дно. Многих из них можно было легко найти через регистрацию жалоб на сексуальные домогательства. Теперь ты сидишь тут и говоришь мне, что я не должен убивать тех, кто растлевает малолетних и бьет жен, но я упрямый и слушать не стану.  
Стив молчит. Соглашаться с Пирсом необязательно, да и не место и не время для споров. Это просто болтовня, не больше. Пропаганда. Монтгомери затягивает шнур вокруг его руки и протирает сгиб локтя тампоном. Он заполняет первый пузырек его кровью, а Пирс тем временем продолжает.  
\- Еще восемнадцать процентов были обнаружены через историю интернет-запросов. Детское порно, трансляция убийств, потенциальные убийцы, террористы, все они сволочи, но Озарение могло бы помешать им причинить когда-либо какой-либо ущерб. Роберт Льюис Диар. Дилан Сторм Руф. Саид Ризван Фарук и Ташфин Малик. Мохаммед Юсуф Абдулазиз. Кристофер Шон Харпер-Мерсер.  
Пирс перечисляет имена все быстрее, и каждое следующее громче предыдущего, и Стив понимает, что никогда не слышал, чтобы этот человек повышал голос. Пирс вдруг останавливается, стиснув зубы, его лицо раскраснелось. Либо это праведный гнев, либо он чертовски хороший актер.  
\- Теперь, Капитан, - выдыхает он, - вы можете себе представить, как я разозлился, когда увидел эти имена в новостях, как раз в течение года, после всего, что случилось, знаете, я не мог спать, пока все не перепроверил. Каждую минуту я возвращался к файлам Проекта Озарение и искал имя. Каждого последнего ублюдка, дюжинами убивающего невинных людей, я мог остановить, просто кнопку нажав. Но я облажался. Вы ни черта не помогли, но вы и не знали, что должно произойти. Я знал. И ответственность на мне.  
Пропаганда – думает Стив. Сплошная пропаганда. Манипуляция, как и все, что делает Пирс. Монтгомери заполняет кровью третий пузырек.  
\- И это будет продолжаться. Это те цели, которые проявились только за этот год. Есть еще три миллиона шестьсот тысяч человек, которые еще не раздобыли оружие, которые еще не созрели для того, чтобы от простых фотографий детей перейти к незаконным действиям, - Пирс намекающе замолкает.  
Стив наблюдает, как его кровь заполняет третий пузырек. На это уходит больше времени, чем на два предыдущих.  
\- Пятнадцать процентов были членами внутренних и иностранных террористических ячеек. Наркокартели, торговцы людьми и оружием. Среди них те, кто напал на театр Батаклан. Одиннадцать процентов – внешнеполитические и военные цели. В обоих случаях мои цели сильно отличались от целей ЩИТа. В конечном счете я добавил еще четыреста тысяч внутренних политических и военных целей, потому что признаю, что у США есть влияние в определенных вопросах, и ЩИТ обязан сохранять безупречность своей репутации, - Пирс смеется над тем, как патетически это прозвучало. – И, да, Капитан, прежде, чем вы спросите, конечно, Тони Старк был в этом списке. Этот человек в одиночку вооружил Аль-Каиду и ИГИЛ, стал причиной жесточайшего кризиса в истории Европы со своим крошечным научным проектом, - добавляет он без тени сожаления, - еще восемь процентов - и я не горжусь этим, а понимаю необходимость своих действий – старики и больные в перенаселенных слаборазвитых государствах, особенно там, где нехватка воды и продовольствия очевидна. Дефицит воды провоцирует военные действия. Так было всегда. Это моя нелюбимая часть Озарения, но, возможно, самая многообещающая в долгосрочной перспективе. Самый трудный выбор, который помог бы спасти максимальное количество жизней.  
Пирс снова замолкает, размышляя, затем словно бы отбрасывает мысль, которую хотел озвучить, что, мол, ведение статистики не прекращалось, а теперь пришлось все бросить, будто это ерунда какая-то. Стив напоминает себе, что за каждой цифрой, небрежно брошенной Пирсом, стоят миллионы человек.  
Третий флакон наконец-то полон, и Монтгомери прикладывает ватный шарик к руке Стива, снимает жгут с одного бицепса и закрепляет его на другом. Стив только сейчас чувствует боль в левой руке, ощутив гладкое скольжение иглы в вене на другой руке.  
\- Пять процентов были религиозными и политическими экстремистами. Пять процентов в бизнес-секторе… ааа-а, - Пирс машет рукой. – Мусор на Уолл-стрит, руководители из Больших Банков, фармацевтические гиганты, агропромышленный комплекс. Люди, активно уничтожающие планету, прячутся за своими промышленными отраслями – нефтедобыча и бурение скважин, добыча угля, меди, алмазов, вырубка леса и освоение земель. Полпроцента определяется по результатам голосования. Затем переходим к группе, составляющей одну десятую процента: это некомпетентные ученые, в основном те, кто отрицает изменение климата; лоббисты, журналисты, радиоведущие с провоцирующими заявлениями; еще несколько потенциальных угроз без явных правонарушений, которые не определились алгоритмом.  
Пятый пузырек. Стив чувствует, как кружится голова, вероятно, из-за ранения, полученного утром. Но он все еще в состоянии посчитать.  
\- А еще два миллиона целей? – тихо спрашивает Стив. Лекция Пирса ни в чем его не убеждает, просто напоминает, как он устал.  
\- Оставшиеся одиннадцать процентов – две целых, две десятых – два миллиона целей, чтобы быть чуть точнее, были частично добавлены Ником, сняты Золой, восстановлены и дополнены мной. Это была ГИДРа, Капитан Роджерс. Все должно было закончиться.  
Монтгомери упаковывает последний образец крови и маркирует его, но Стив больше не смотрит за ним. Что-то парализовало его, задело за живое, и сильно задело, он будто оцепенел, он слышит свой собственный голос как закольцованную запись.  
ЩИТ, ГИДРа, всему конец.  
Конечно, Пирс прав. ЩИТ, в конце концов, оказался так же плох, как и ГИДРа. Стив завершил миссию: он остановил Проект Озарение и разоблачил большую часть обеих организаций. В конечном счете Пирса заставили прятаться, как и Фьюри. Пирс преследовал ту же цель, что и Стив: уничтожение и ЩИТа и ГИДРы, чтобы мир не попал под перекрестный огонь. И ясно понимая мотивы Пирса, Стив обнаруживает, что цепляется за малейшее свидетельство того, что не похож на этого человека, даже если они преследуют одну и ту же цель. Пусть даже эта цель мирового значения. Не так много людей сознательно пошли бы на уничтожение собственных союзников, и тем не менее Стив пошел, и Пирс пошел тоже.  
Все должно было закончиться.


	10. Ни один солдат не будет оставлен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тем временем Сэм Уилсон возвращается в Западную Сенеку и ни за что не собирается покидать базу без Кэпа и Барнса.

\- Кэп! Кэп, как слышишь!  
Еще два агента ГИДРы прорываются сквозь двери и открывают огонь. Двумя пролетами выше Сэм и Клинт под напором оперативников оказываются загнаны на лестничную клетку. Теперь их зажимают с двух сторон кружащие снаружи дроны и наступающие отовсюду агенты. Лэнг пообещал прийти на помощь через две минуты, но это было целых пять минут назад. Никакого ответа ни от Стива, ни от Баки.  
Сэм, свешиваясь с перил и крепко сжимая свои Штайры*, отстреливается до тех пор, пока локти не начинают ныть от отдачи. Мертвые агенты сыплются на пол, разделяя участь своих товарищей. Сэм бросается обратно в укрытие и кричит Клинту, устроившемуся пролетом выше:  
\- Почти уверен, что радио сдохло!  
Опустив лук, Клинт наваливается на дверь, ведущую на крышу, и выпускает стрелы, не глядя, достигли ли те своих целей. Сэм слышит, как детонирует заряд. Клинт ныряет внутрь и снова натягивает тетиву.  
\- Да неужели! – саркастично ворчит Клинт.  
\- В самом деле?  
\- Электромагнитное излучение? – кричит Сэм и перезаряжает оружие.  
\- Нет, это помехи. ЭМИ вырубило бы мой слуховой аппарат, а я все еще слышу, как вы меня отвлекаете, - он снова толкает дверь плечом, дважды стреляет и прячется назад.  
На этот раз Сэм ждет, наблюдая, и смотрит, и закрывает дверь только когда чувствует, как вздрагивает здание от рухнувшего неподалеку дрона.  
\- Где черт возьми Лэнг?  
\- Без понятия. Сколько там у тебя еще?  
Клиент распахивает дверь и прищуривается в темное небо:  
\- Ну… два сбил, еще четыре, и я иду.  
Сэм решает воспользоваться внезапным затишьем вокруг себя. Он расстегивает ремни своего снаряжения и бросает все на лестничной клетке. У Лэнга могут быть серьезные проблемы. У Кэпа и Барнса совершенно точно серьезные проблемы. И крыша не выглядит как подходящий план отхода.   
\- Эй, Бартон, забудь о дронах! Прикрой меня, я хочу попробовать кое-какую глупость!  
\- Сэм? Сэм, не вздумай уходить оттуда! Они отправили три отряда, - кричит Бартон, задыхаясь в панике.  
\- Ну, там теперь четырьмя придурками меньше, - возражает Сэм, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз и переступая через истекающих кровью агентов, лежащих в пролете. – Ты собираешься меня прикрывать или нет?!  
\- Боже, - рычит Клинт и, хромая, спускается по лестнице так быстро, как только может. Сэм слышит, как по лестничному пролету эхом разносятся его ругательства. – Мать твою, мать твою, это чертовски глупо. Зачем я делаю это?!... – но все равно готовит лук.  
\- Готов? – спрашивает Сэм, и как только Клинт кивает, он вламывается в дверь, с оружием наготове, и набрасывается на агента, совершившего свою последнюю ошибку - вставшего ближе всех.   
Кидаясь на занимающий холл взвод, он осознает отчасти, что вопит как маньяк, и разряжает обойму в отряд агентов. И это настолько обескураживает гидровцев, что Клинт за это время успевает дважды выстрелить, не давая им опомниться.  
Сэм даже не целится – он просто поливает ГИДРовцев шквальным огнем, пока сжимающие пистолеты-пулеметы руки не сводит, и прокладывает себе дорогу вперед. Агенты валятся с ног, они отступают, поднимая щиты. Сэм сует пистолеты в кобуры и решает прорываться врукопашную. Не то чтобы ему нравился такой стиль боя, но он видел, как это срабатывает у Кэпа. И это работает в видеоиграх. Иногда.  
Сэм наваливается на первую пару щитов и продолжает напирать. Он бьется так, словно он снова на школьном дворе, думая про себя, что это, вероятно, самая большая глупость, которую он когда-либо совершал.   
Бартон снимает еще одного.  
Сэм не может – не смеет медлить. Он отбрасывает все, что изучал по поводу тактики ведения боя и выбирает грязный бой – удары в спину, по коленям, ложные выпады, рвет каждую глотку, до которой сможет дотянуться, раздавая всем пинки направо и налево.  
Ему удается взять в удушающий захват одного здоровенного агента, но ублюдка никак не получается вырубить. Остальные оперативники наступают, и Сэм сдавливает шею парня со всей силы. Сукин сын все еще бьется. Агенты берут Сэма в кольцо, и в ход идут шоковые дубинки. Кто-то хорошо лупит его по спине, но Сэм не отступает – адреналин кипит. Он не падает, держится, кричит от боли. Наконец здоровяк прекращает дергаться. Сэм хватает его М4 и разряжает всю обойму в окруживших его агентов.  
Сэм потрясенно оглядывается и понимает, что раскидал восемь человек. В ушах стоит звон от стрельбы, но он уверен, что слышит собственный смех. В голове бьются две единственные мысли - он все еще жив и Кэп никогда не поверит, что это он сделал.   
\- Куда делись остальные? – кричит ему Клинт, пытаясь пробиться сквозь гул эйфории.   
Сэм, оглушенный выстрелами пистолетов-пулеметов, пытается прислушаться. Дальше по темному коридору слышатся звуки драки. Он подбирает другой М4 и новый магазин одного из убитых агентов и медленно пробирается туда. Он резко заглядывает за угол, тут же прячась назад, но успевает увидеть, как два других отряда сражаются… с ничем? Погодите, да там же Лэнг!  
Лэнг тут же исчезает и появляется вновь. Кажется, он играючи разделывается с шестнадцатью бойцами. Сэму трудно преодолеть желание закатить глаза: ох уж эти ребята со своими чокнутыми научными проектами! Когда уже ему кто-нибудь суперкостюм сделает?  
\- Лэнг справится с ними! – кричит он.  
Клинт, прихрамывая, подходит к нему и тоже смотрит в темный коридор.  
\- А Лэнг умеет надирать задницы! – говорит явно впечатленный Клинт.  
\- А я? – противится Сэм, - а я разве не надрал тут кучу задниц?  
Лэнг, закончив с агентами, исчезает и тут же появляется перед Сэмом и Клинтом, грохнув ботинками по полу так, будто он только что спрыгнул откуда-то. С муравья, вероятно.  
\- Извиняюсь, - пыхтит он, поднимая защитную пластину на шлеме и открывая лицо, - я собрал всю взрывчатку, которую установил на путях отхода. Есть кое-какая идея. Бартон, сколько у тебя осталось стрел?  
Клинт показывает три стрелы, выдернутые из голов мертвых агентов, и вытирает их наконечники о штаны.  
\- Ну, четыре.  
\- И сколько дронов там еще?  
\- Четыре.  
\- Здорово! Дай-ка гляну.  
Клинт отдает стрелы Лэнгу, и тот возвращается назад к лестнице, тщательно осматривая наконечники на ходу.   
\- Подожди, - зовет его Сэм. – Мы должны спуститься за Кэпом и Барнсом!  
\- Не вариант, - отвечает Лэнг, хватаясь за дверную ручку.  
Сэм аж закипает весь:  
\- Как это не вариант?! Им нужна наша помощь! Мы не оставим их там!  
Лэнг дергает дверь.  
\- Она заблокирована? А разве вы, ребята, не через эту дверь прошли сюда?  
\- Оставь эту чертову дверь в покое, Скотт, мы найдем передатчик и пойдем за Стивом, - резко одергивает его Сэм.  
\- Подождите, - прерывает их Бартон. Он трет глаза, должно быть, этот передатчик все еще причиняет ему боль. – Лэнг прав. Дверь на крышу была открыта, как и эта, и никакой охраны по периметру, - он как можно быстрее идет в другой конец зала, где были еще одни двойные двери – они оказываются разблокированными; он кидает быстрый взгляд в коридор, там пусто и темно, и проходит вперед – и дверь за ним блокируется. Клинт лупит по ней, и Сэм со своей стороны открывает ее, чтобы Клинт смог вернуться, и уже понимает, о чем тот подумал. – Мы не ворвались на эту базу, они впустили нас, - кряхтит Бартон, хромая обратно к Сэму и Скотту, - и выпустить нас отсюда в их планы точно не входило.  
Лэнг заметно нервничает.  
\- И там еще больше бойцов, чем сержант предполагал, - он оглядывается на Сэма, - вот почему спускаться вниз не вариант. Они просто кишат там. Мы не прорвемся.  
\- И это не говоря об ударе с воздуха, - жалуется Бартон, махнув луком куда-то вверх, - они знали, что мы придем. Должно быть, у них был способ отследить Барнса.  
Лэнг кивает.  
\- Нам нужно спуститься на первый уровень и попробовать оттуда, там и к Кэпу прорываться ближе.  
\- Отлично, - соглашается Сэм, поднимает М4 и стреляет по дверной ручке.  
Как только замок ослабевает, Сэм толкает дверь плечом. У него будет здоровый синяк, зато проход открыт. Внизу под ними двигается еще один отряд, их слышно, и Сэм не уверен, что сможет повторить еще раз свой трюк как в видеоигре.   
\- Что бы ты ни задумал, действуй быстро.  
Сэм пропускает Клинта и Скотта вперед, и оглядывается, высматривая противников. Не так уж они и далеко. Лэнг выжидающе смотрит на него со следующего пролета и горячо шепчет:  
\- Идите, я догоню через минуту.  
Сэм не дожидается объяснений и закрывает дверь. Что бы Лэнг с Бартоном ни задумали, они совершенно точно не могли сделать это, когда в них палит дюжина агентов ГИДРы. Он должен вытащить оставшихся.  
Думай, Уилсон, думай как солдат.  
Их экипировка. Даже без своего снаряжения Сокола у Сэма было кое-что в запасе. Все агенты, которые ему попадались, были одеты в стандартную броню – обычная полицейская хрень. Даже не военного класса. Прозрачные щитки на большом громоздком шлеме. И приборы ночного видения, похоже, не входили в стандартное обмундирование. Боже, спасибо Тони Старку за то, что сделал ему отличную пару очков! Сэм медленно возвращается к дверям, в которые ранее прошел Клинт, ждет несколько секунд, и продолжает продвигаться дальше. Как только мимо него пробегают два агента, он стреляет в них и заманивает за собой в открытые двери.   
Кнопка на его очках переключает их на прицеливание в режиме ночного видения. Можно даже выбрать режим с отображением тепловых сигнатур прямо сквозь стальные двери и наложить его поверх обычного изображения. Агенты приближаются к нему, и быстро. Слева две лаборатории, обе с огромными окнами в коридор. А это плюс.  
Двери лабораторий не так хорошо защищены, как другие двери на объекте. Пара хороших ударов кулаком по большому оконному стеклу на первой же двери – ну хорошо, может, мизинец сломается – и можно будет просунуть руку, открыть дверь и спокойно пройти.  
Он отступает обратно в комнату и встает прямо перед окном, замирая и не дыша, прислушиваясь к голосам бойцов.  
\- Это тупик, - кричит один из них, - им больше некуда идти.  
Хорошо. Они думают, что Лэнг и Бартон с ним. Давайте же – думает Сэм и делает несколько быстрых вздохов, выравнивая дыхание.  
Они входят, бросаются в стороны и открывают огонь. Один держит дверь открытой, но свет снаружи не освещает всю залу до конца. Даже отсвет выстрелов не спасает положение. Агенты, должно быть, думают, что их мишени пришпилены прищепками и уже все нашпигованы их пулями. Сэму это напомнило тир. Он сбивает всех восьмерых еще до того, как они обращают внимание на окна. О да. Да, да, да. Даже Зимний Солдат должен признать, что это было умно. И чертовски весело.  
Сэм выходит из лабораторий обратно в зал, и разбитые оконные стекла хрустят под ногами. Мертвый оперативник ГИДРы удобно подпирает дверь своим телом, Сэм перешагивает через него. Он возвращается на лестничную клетку, где его ждут Лэнг и Бартон, высунувшиеся из дверей на крышу. Клинт выпускает из лука свою последнюю, похоже, стрелу, и они ждут.  
\- Есть! У нас чисто! – кричит Скотт. Он оборачивается, заслышав шаги Сэма по лестничной клетке. – Ты в порядке? Внизу творилось какое-то сумасшествие.  
\- Да, я в порядке, - отрывисто произносит Сэм, поднимая свой ранец и забрасывая его на спину. – Хотя вы, ребята, пропустили, как я оттачиваю свои навыки мастера убийств. А вы чем заняты?  
Бартон выходит на крышу и смотрит в небо. Скотт и Сэм идут следом, когда понимают, что стрелять в них никто не собирается.   
\- Скотт дал мне кое-что из его смешных съеживающихся штук.  
\- Диски из Частиц Пима, - поправляет его Скотт.  
Сэм в изумлении смотрит в пустое небо.   
\- И это правда сработало – о, вот дерьмо! – всего секунду Сэм думает, что его подстрелили, но потом понимает, что это больше похоже на укол. Он поднимает руку и дотрагивается до челюсти – кровоточит. – Это что было?  
\- Пятерка за попытку, стрелки дронов! – Лэнг горит нетерпением объяснить, - ты только что получил выстрел в рожу от разведчика «Потрошителя»**. Мы прикрепили взрывчатку к стрелам Клинта, они взрываются при даре. Мы уменьшили все дроны и их боеприпасы.  
\- Хорошая идея, - говорит Сэм и подбегает к краю крыши. – Как мы спустимся? Крылья прострелили.  
Клиент вытаскивает стрелу и размахивает ей, ухмыляясь.  
\- Ты ж сказал, что стрел больше нет, Бартон!  
\- Боевых стрел больше нет, - уточняет Клинт, - а что мне еще делать? Загарпунить всех до смерти?  
Стрела складывается посередине, прямо по центру, и когда Клинт выстреливает ей в кирпичную стену позади себя, внутрь уходит только один наконечник. Три когтя раскидываются веером от оси и впиваются в стену. Клинт отцепляет вторую половину, дернув ее на себя. Из полой сердцевины показывается смотанный шнур. Вторую половину стрелы Клинт запускает по направлению к парковке, пропуская натянутый шнур через центр своего лука.   
\- Цепляйся, Уилсон, покатаешься верхом!  
\- Позову Антуанетту, она подбросит. Увидимся внизу, парни, - Лэнг кладет руку на ремень и перекидывается муравьем.  
Сэм со всей силы вцепляется в спину Клинта. На самом деле он предпочитает летать, а не нестись со скоростью молнии по леске. Но Стив и Барнс все еще внутри базы, и оба ранены. И он черт побери не собирается бросать их ни по собственной воле, ни по чьему-либо - даже Кэпа - приказу. Несколько футов свободного падения, и лук Клинта принимает их вес. Они со свистом мчатся в темноту. Это будет адово спасение.  
Этот рейд оборачивается настоящей катастрофой. 

 

* Steyr Hahn M1912 M.12 — самозарядный пистолет производства Австро-Венгрии.  
** MQ-9 Reaper — разведывательно-ударный БПЛА, разработанный компанией General Atomics Aeronautical Systems (подразделением корпорации General Dynamics) для использования в ВВС США, ВМС США и Британских ВВС. Первый полёт состоялся 2 февраля 2001 года.


	11. Камера изолятора. День 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Стив, заточенный в одиночной камере изолятора на базе ГИДРы, посреди Монреаля, начинает сомневаться: что, если он совершил ошибку.

Стив пытается подавить настойчивое свербящее искушение разглядеть в словах Пирса правду. Он знает, что не похож на Пирса. Знает, что Пирс не похож на него. Пирс социопат и манипулятор. Пирс был готов уничтожить двадцать миллионов человек без надлежащего судебного разбирательства, миллионы которых были совершенно невиновны, их вина лишь в том, что они занимали слишком много места. А уничтожение ГИДРы? Стив узнал из файлов, которые слила Наташа, что Пирс не был единственным лидером ГИДРы, были десятки других группировок, разбросанных по всему миру. Убийство более чем двух миллионов человек из их числа было бы всего лишь захватом власти. Он бы восстановил ГИДРу и стал бы единственным дирижером этого оркестра. И конечно же, у Пирса были свои положительные черты, которые можно было, приглядевшись повнимательнее, вычленить из его опасного манифеста, - забота об окружающей среде; его прогрессивная позиция, как социальная, так и экономическая; пренебрежение несовершенной системой правосудия, но его решения в целом были неверны. Слишком категорично – осознал Стив с внезапной ясностью.  
Пирс покидает лабораторию после короткого разговора с Монтгомери и доклада других врачей о состоянии Баки. Стив пытался его подслушать, и то, что удалось услышать, его не успокоило. Им придется подождать, пока Баки не придет в сознание, тогда можно будет определить, насколько сильны повреждения головного мозга и есть ли они вообще. В любом случае, он будет слабым еще несколько дней. Стив понимает, что ему, возможно, придется оставаться здесь дольше, чем он предполагал. До тех пор, пока Баки нуждается в медицинской помощи, они в ловушке. Пирс, как и Стив, хорошо знает, что если кто-то из правительства – Соединенных Штатов или какое другое - обнаружит Баки, стрелять будут без предупреждения. По крайней мере, ГИДРе он нужен живым.  
Когда Пирс уходит, Монтгомери возвращается к смотровому столу, внимательно изучает рану на бедре Стива и тщательно ее прочищает.  
\- Агент оказывал Вам первую помощь? – рассеянно спрашивает доктор, дезинфицируя рану ватным тампоном.  
\- Баки, - резко поправляет его Стив, - или Джеймс, или сержант Барнс, если так предпочтительнее, и да, оказывал.  
Монтгомери ничего не отвечает на упрек Стива, но тот видит страх в его глазах, когда ловит взгляд доктора.   
\- Что ж, - Монтгомери нервно выдыхает, - он хорошо поработал, я только это хотел сказать.  
Он выбрасывает окровавленные тампоны, марлю, меняет перчатки и начинает зашивать рану.  
\- Знаете, я уже давно работаю с ним, - говорит он и вдруг запинается, будто вспоминает, где он и с кем, и с болью понимает, что если Стив решит, что выбраться для него сейчас приоритетнее, чем обеспечить Баки медицинской помощью, он убьет его, и быстро – особенно когда они находятся в опасной близости. – Я знаю, что вы двое были… что вы хорошие друзья. Но, слушайте, он получил серьезную черепно-мозговую травму при падении. Если бы вы спасли его тогда, и он никогда бы не попал к Золе, он мог бы остаться овощем на всю свою жизнь, если вообще выжил бы. Команда Золы спасла его от подобной участи. Хоть и не очень хорошим способом. А методы Василия Карпова, о которых я слышал, были еще хуже. Думаю, что он во многом нивелировал прогресс, которого удалось достичь Золе. И, знаете, я говорю только о тех медицинских процедурах, которые здесь проводились, и конечно, я не могу смириться с тем, чему его подвергали тогда. Они думали, что избить его и обнулить гораздо проще, чем исправить дисфункциональность. Я не хочу так поступать с ним, - он закрепляет новую повязку и отходит снять перчатки и помыть руки.   
Стив на это не купится.  
\- А вам никогда не приходило в голову, что он просто военнопленный, который пытался сбежать? – жестко спрашивает он.  
\- Да, приходило, - искренне отвечает Монтгомери, - и смотрите, когда он сбежал после провала Проекта «Озарение», секретарь Пирс не преследовал его, хотя мог схватить в любое время, как только захотел бы – мог бы активировать этот аварийный выключатель в любое время. Но он и опасен, и ценен одновременно. Если бы он погиб, это стало бы огромной потерей для секретаря Пирса. Поэтому мы решили вступить только тогда, когда стало ясно, что его смерти хочет слишком большое количество людей, больше, много больше того, с чем вы с ним смогли бы справиться.  
Стив на самом деле не уверен, что Монтгомери всерьез верит в то дерьмо, которое он тут вещает, скорее всего, это та же самая пирсова пропаганда, и врач сейчас просто пересказывает выученный сценарий. В любом случае, спорить с ним нет смысла. Это пустая трата времени и сил – на данный момент, по крайней мере. Скорее всего, этому парню сильно промыли мозги идеологией ГИДРы, или же он просто под манипулятивным влиянием Пирса. И Стив не собирается тратить свои ресурсы, чтобы вернуть его с небес на землю. Он предпочитает отмолчаться, даже понимая, что если Пирс мог прибрать Баки к рукам раньше, то так бы и сделал. До тех пор, пока Барнс не придет в сознание и не сможет сражаться, Стиву следует держать рот на замке. И чем скорее это произойдет, тем лучше. И у Стива нет ни малейшего желания проверять, что такое стандартный протокол сотрудничества - звучит так, как будто этот самый протокол может самым быстрым способом повлиять на его мышление и мобильность. Было бы лучше не доводить до проверки. И приказ Пирса, отданный ранее, - дать Баки прийти в себя самостоятельно, и те двадцать четыре часа для Стива – самое время сесть и все обмозговать.  
\- Я бы хотел начать с капельницы, вам также требуется отдых. Итак, если я оставлю вас в камере изолятора, мне нужно ваше обещание, что вы не причините себе вреда и капельницу не тронете. Так или иначе, за вами ведется наблюдение, но я бы предпочел иметь дело с вами лично. Если я оставлю вас здесь, манжета останется на вас. Сотрудничество заметно облегчит вам жизнь.  
\- Зависит от того, что в капельнице, - отвечает Стив.  
Если Монтгомери ожидает от него покладистости, то он полный идиот.  
Но доктор, похоже, удовлетворяется этим уровнем любезности и берет пакет со стойки.   
\- Это всего лишь стандартный восстанавливающий коктейль, - объясняет он и протягивает пакет Стиву, чтобы он прочитал этикетку, - фолиевая кислота, тиамин, сульфат магния. Магний поможет с болью и мышечными спазмами, оставшимися от паралитического вещества. Дальше я собираюсь поставить еще одну капельницу, и там будут окситоцин, тиопентал натрия и лоразепам. Это только для того, чтобы помочь вам успокоиться и справиться с дискомфортом от ранения, и это поможет вам заснуть. Уменьшится тревожность, и вы отдохнете. Окситоцин должен укорить процесс заживления, не то чтобы вам это так необходимо, но мешать не будет.   
Похожий на банан мешок выглядит достаточно безвредно, но Стиву не нравится состав второго. В словах Монтгомери «успокоить» и «снять тревожность» ему слышится «сделать менее опасным». Замедлить. Чтобы было проще контролировать. Как правило, наркотики не являются для него помехой, но у врачей было много времени, чтобы подобрать правильные вещества и нужную дозировку, чтобы держать суперсолдата смирным. Но сказать Монтгомери о том, что капельница не по нраву, тоже нельзя. Единственный выход сейчас – просто поспать, и пусть наркотики делают свое дело, а Стив отдохнет. На обессиленное тело – а видит Бог, он устал – наркотики или любые другие барбитураты подействуют только сильнее. И если Стив покажется им достаточно покладистым и спокойным, возможно, часть охраны снимут, да и рана затянется. Хотя даже наркотики Бэннера не отключали его больше чем на четырнадцать часов. А этого времени вполне достаточно, чтобы придумать что-то.  
\- Какие-нибудь жалобы?  
Стив недоверчиво сводит брови.  
\- Да, много всяких, - отвечает он язвительно.  
Монтгомери бросает на него поистине несчастный и беспомощный взгляд. Бедный парень, сейчас он в полной мере ощущает последствия своего вовлечения в корпоративные дела ночной смены.  
\- До тех пор, пока Баки в порядке и идет на поправку, от меня не будет никаких проблем, - тихо добавляет Стив, надеясь, что это похоже на уступку. – Но как только он встанет на ноги, я голыми руками разнесу к чертовой матери эту дыру вместе со всеми вами.  
\- Благодарю, - коротко отвечает Монтгомери и уходит собрать все необходимое для капельниц.  
Кроме тебя. Тебя я вытащу, ты нужен Баки.  
Агенты тут же подступают к нему, как только Монтгомери отходит к стенду достать капельницы и взять небольшую тележку. Ему жестом приказывают встать и затем, окружив, ведут его к задней части лаборатории, к камерам изолятора. Останавливаются перед правой.   
Черт возьми.   
Камеры разделяет стена, из-за нее Стиву не будет видно стол, на котором лежит Баки.  
Стив тяжело вздыхает и поворачивается к Хартли.  
\- Может, лучше Баки займет эту? Мне кажется, металлическая койка в другой больше.  
Никто из агентов не отвечает, но Хартли на короткий миг отпускает дуло своего автомата и в демонстративном жесте похлопывает по шокеру на своей разгрузке. Стив капитулирует и поднимает открытые ладони вверх. Убить этих придурков сейчас он не может, так что придется довольствоваться тем, что он их раздражает.  
Монтгомери возвращается, он катит перед собой тележку и стойку для капельницы, затем жмет зеленую кнопку на панели между камерами и наклоняется, чтобы устройство отсканировало его сетчатку. Тут же открывается еще одна панель – с клавиатурой. Стив краем глаза наблюдает за движениями его пальцев по клавишам. Три, семь, девять, один. Стив давится смехом. К сорок третьему году он уже успел прочитать «Хоббита» столько раз, что его экземпляр держался на скотче задолго до того, как он взял книгу с собой в Форт Лихай. Неужели никто не подумал, что, проснувшись в двадцать первом веке, он не останется равнодушным к продолжению в тысячу страниц, которое продается в каждом книжном?  
Стекло скользит вверх, открываясь, и агенты проводят его внутрь. Монтгомери жестом командует ему «присаживаться» на койку, а сам пока готовит стойку под капельницу. На все про все у него уходит пара минут, и Стив ловит себя на мысли, что как-то даже необычно – попасть к доктору, который не комментирует твои отлично выступающие вены. Из своей камеры ему видно, как из коридора в лабораторию заходят еще три агента. Он не может точно разобрать слова, но смысл улавливает: один из них никогда не видел Зимнего Солдата, но слышал о нем. Остальные, похоже, посвящают его в детали мер предосторожности при прошлых инцидентах. Значит, один из них еще совсем новичок или завербован недавно, а те двое находятся под командованием Пирса уже какое-то время. Дверь в лабораторию снова закрывается, и Стиву кажется, что он теперь слышит гораздо больше голосов из коридора, и топот ботинок тоже. Они увеличили количество охраны с момента его прибытия, что ж, этого следовало ожидать.  
Монтгомери подвешивает пакеты на стойку и последний раз проверяет иглу, удостоверяясь, что все лекарства точно и безболезненно попадут в вену, и кивает Хартли и Риву.  
Он выходит первым, за ним следом выходят агенты, держа Стива на прицеле. Стив и не смотрит, как они пятятся. Ему и так есть, о чем поразмышлять.  
\- Хотите одеяло?  
Стив поднимает голову – вопрос застает его врасплох. Даже если бы в лаборатории было холодно, его тело грелось бы за счет метаболизма, и без одеяла он бы точно не замерз. Но Стиву стало интересно узнать, сколько свободы позволит ему врач. Они охотно предлагают одеяло, пытаясь расположить его к себе, показывая, какие они гостеприимные похитители, так что можно попробовать попросить что-нибудь еще. А у Стива определенно талант превращать всякие маловероятности в смертельное оружие, на которые так и не подумаешь. Так что он со всей серьезностью смотрит на Монтгомери и произносит:  
\- Да, пожалуйста.  
И Монтгомери, на самом деле, выглядит приятно удивленный таким ответом. Стив понимает, что Пирс приказал ему разыгрывать любезность, предлагать что-нибудь, всячески показать Капитану Роджерсу, что ГИДРа не так плоха, как все думают. Этот спектакль специально для Стива, так что нужно их убедить, что Стив сыграет лучше.  
Он возвращается, достав из одного из шкафов толстое одеяло нежно-кремового цвета, стандартное для большинства госпиталей, и вручает его Стиву. Тот опускает глаза и благодарит.  
Один из новых охранников сменяет Хартли на посту около камеры. Смена караула, стало быть. Это все усложняет. Новый охранник – мужчина, намного выше Рива, даже долговязый. Надо будет не забыть разузнать его имя.  
Стив ненадолго замирает. Первый раз его оставили одного и в полной тишине с тех пор, как он сюда попал, и ему нужно привести мысли в порядок. Он смотрит на иглу, воткнутую в его руку, и чувствует боль, когда двигает ей – вероятно, из-за забора крови. Учитывая, что ему вообще сложно навредить, на локтевых сгибах проступают розовеющие синяки, и их видно даже под повязками. К ноге возвращается больше чувствительности, тщательная чистка Монтгомери только разбередила рану. Стив разглаживает полиэтиленовую больничную распашонку, пытаясь натянуть ее до колен и отстраненно жалея, что не испытал щедрость Монтгомери просьбой вернуть ему нижнее белье. Поздновато, надо полагать.  
Новая смена охранников располагается по обе стороны от выхода из лаборатории, они неотрывно следят за Баки. Стиву его не видно, но по реакции охранников он сможет узнать, если что-то случится. Что ж, за неимением лучшего в распоряжении Стива хорошо слышимый кардиомонитор Баки, указывающий сейчас на нормальный пульс, слава богу. Стив смотрит, как Монтгомери задерживается у своего рабочего места посреди комнаты, складывает компьютер, какие-то бумаги, и направляется к другим врачам. Один из них уходит, другой, по-видимому, остается следить за жизненными показателями Баки.   
Наконец наступившая тишина в камере изолятора позволила мыслям охватить его.  
Он пленник ГИДРы.  
Они хотят сделать из него живое оружие, как когда-то сделали из Баки.  
У них есть образцы его крови – средства для реплики сыворотки. Средства для создания армии.  
Он понятия не имеет, жив ли Сэм, Клинт и Скотт.  
У него нет команды Мстителей с неограниченными ресурсами, чтобы прийти и вытащить его.  
А если его старые друзья и найдут их, то от мертвеца сейчас больше толку, чем от Баки.  
Александр Пирс жив.  
ГИДРа разрастается.  
Они вызвали у Баки инсулиновый шок.  
Баки может быть в коме. У него могут быть необратимые последствия после травмы головы.  
Стив сам отдал его обратно ГИДРе, сам позволил им накачать его наркотиками, усыпить его, снова называть вещью.  
Стив позволил ГИДРе снова положить Баки Барнса на лабораторный стол, а ведь он два года жил как свободный человек. Стив знает, что всему этому Баки счастливо предпочел бы смерть.  
Он сам себя загнал в угол, и в придачу утащил за собой человека, которого любит. Не будь Стив идиотом, рассчитывающим на то, что сможет вытащить их обоих живыми и невредимыми, ничто бы не могло помешать нанести ГИДРе поражение. И если он ничего не сможет сделать, воспоминания Баки снова отнимут. Воспоминания, которым они посвящали каждую свободную минуту, которую проводили вместе. И есть ли тот, кто возьмется утверждать, что их можно будет вернуть еще раз? И если Баки удастся это сделать, он может не простить Стива, и тому не в чем будет обвинить друга.  
Но другого выбора не было. Нечего было соваться на базу в Западной Сенеке. Самое первое решение было ошибочным, и потом все полетело к чертям. Не мог Стив сидеть там по уши в грязи и смотреть, как Баки задыхается и умирает. И, возможно, его решение сдаться и было ошибкой, но еще есть крошечный шанс все исправить. Сбежать. Если бы не его ранение, помешавшее Баки уйти… нечего было бы исправлять.  
Нельзя паниковать, нужен план побега.  
Сосредоточься на своей задаче. Придерживайся плана.  
И сейчас план состоит в том, чтобы отдохнуть. Отдохнуть от ран, поспать, чтобы вывести коктейль наркотиков Монтгомери, чтобы быть уверенным, что когда Баки проснется, они будут оба готовы драться и бежать со всех ног. И сон быстро одолевает Стива. Лекарства действительно действуют быстро.  
Он сворачивает одеяло и подкладывает его под голову как подушку. Уставшее тело отключает мысли. С одной стороны, ему хочется вырвать капельницу, пробить стекло изолятора и, схватив Баки, бежать, но агенты наверняка пристрелят его. Смертельная попытка побега получится. Хотя они, скорее всего, найдут способ остановить его, не убивая. И он проснется прямо в этой камере, накаченный наркотиками по самую макушку. И второй попытки сбежать ему не дадут. Как и мягкого одеяла, наверное.  
Стив не совсем уверен, спит он или нет. Ему грезится его старая квартира в Вашингтоне. Его постель. Кажется, орет будильник, заведенный на пять утра. Глаза трудно открыть, тело тяжелое, будто он проспал несколько дней. Это все наркотики.  
Он помнит, где находится. И все еще слышит сигнал тревоги.  
Он чувствует, как от страха сводит живот, хочет спрыгнуть с металлической койки. Тело еще слишком тяжелое, но глаза открылись. В лаборатории тусклый свет. Охранники все еще на своих постах у дверей, но вот они уходят, скрипя резиновыми подошвами своих ботинок по плиточному полу, и в лаборатории зажигают свет. Все агенты переходят на бег. Страх и адреналин перекрывают воздействие наркотиков, и Стив сначала садится, потом встает, спотыкается и хватается руками за стекло. Прислушивается. Это не сигнал тревоги, это кардиомонитор. И это сигнал об остановке сердца.


	12. Точка соприкосновения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Александру Пирсу удается сыграть лучше, чем Стиву.

Этого не может быть. Баки ведь становилось лучше. Должно быть, с кардиомонитором что-то не так. Баки же не может… Боже, он не может умереть. Стив еще спит, и это просто кошмар. Или наркотики, с которыми его метаболизм еще не до конца справился. Все движется слишком медленно. Все звуки приглушены, искажены, грохот в лаборатории угасает словно взрывы на борту подбитого хеликерриера, будто Стив все глубже и глубже погружается в Потомак, и огонь со всех сторон окружает его. Этого просто не может быть на самом деле.  
К Стиву постепенно возвращается ощущение собственного тела. Он в отчаянии грохочет открытыми ладонями по стеклу своей камеры, лупит кулаками, но руки еще слабы, и пробить стекло не удается. Кровь. Брызги крови на стекле. Это из его левой руки, когда он выдрал капельницу из вены. Он слышит собственный голос сквозь гул в ушах, зовет Баки, умоляя его ответить.  
Нет, Баки не умер. Реанимация не потребовала бы участия каждого агента в ней, никто из них не покинул бы свой пост и не бросился бы вглубь лаборатории к операционному столу. Там что-то другое. И это другое и близко не сравнимо со смертью Баки, но это что-то определенно плохое. Догадки Стива подтверждаются, когда он видит, как в поле его зрения попадает агент, и его отбрасывает прочь. Мониторы пищат, потому что все провода отключены. Потому что выдраны с мясом. Стив слышит, как щелкает застежка манжеты, обернутая вокруг правой руки Баки, следом летит вверх тормашками лабораторный стол, Баки, спотыкаясь, выбирается из погрома в центр помещения, и Стив хотя бы может видеть его. На нем все та же больничная распашонка, похожая на пакет, из носа кровь идет – он вырвал трубку для кормления – а его лицо, господи. Стив хотел бы отвести взгляд, но это выше его сил.  
Стив никогда в жизни не видел Баки таким испуганным. Даже в тот момент, в поезде, когда поручень сломался, и он упал. Тогда страх был смягчен принятием, теперь ничего этого не было. Теперь ничего от Баки Барнса не было. В резком свете флуоресцентных ламп Стив видел животное в клетке, волосы всклокочены, пустое гнездо левой руки, босиком, он припал к полу, словно раненый обезумевший зверь, готовый убить себя или любого, кто рискнет подойти ближе. Через всю лабораторию Стив видит блеск его глаз.   
Стив бьет кулаками по стеклу со всей силы.  
\- Баки! Стой! Посмотри на меня! Ты должен остановиться!  
Баки, вздрогнув, оборачивается к нему, пораженный, что слышит знакомый голос, узнает его, и Стив видит в его глазах горечь сожаления, проступившую сквозь страх. Он, кажется, не понимает, что Стив кричит ему, но определенно точно видит его, запертого в камере изолятора, раздетого, в крови, видит, как тот что-то вопит в ужасе и колотит кулаками по стеклянной перегородке. И Стив наконец различает своего Баки в этом бледном перепуганном мужчине. Все, что ему удалось, так это немного отвлечь его. Баки весь вздымается волной и бросается вперед к камере, будто хочет всем собой разбить стекло, но агент, которого он отбросил, подскакивает к нему первым с шоковой дубинкой. Стив слышит треск и шипение электричества, когда дубинка попадает по пояснице, и Баки тяжело падает, ударившись коленями о пол. Остальные агенты быстро налетают на него.  
Врач, которого Монтгомери оставил за главного, остается возле дверей и наблюдает за дракой, готовый быстро сбежать в случае необходимости. Он разговаривает с кем-то по телефону, слишком тихо, и Стиву не слышно. Скорее всего, вызывает подкрепление.  
\- Бак! Прекрати драку, - орет Стив во всю мощь легких, хоть он и сомневается, что Баки его слышит, а если и слышит, то слушать не станет.  
Баки удается вывернуться из-под прижимающих его к полу коленей и попасть пяткой в горло одному из охранников. Следующего он подминает под себя. Без металлической руки – ему остается только пришпилить руки охранника к полу своими коленями. Баки срывает с головы агента шлем – это тот высоченный, что был приставлен в камеру к Стиву – и бьет его правым кулаком по незащищенному лицу раз, другой, третий, пока остальные агенты не окружают его, лупя шоковыми дубинками по ребрам и спине. Баки кричит от жгучей боли, но его удары реже не становятся. Один из агентов захватывает его локтем под горло, и ему удается оттащить его на пару шагов, другой подбирается к нему спереди и приставляет заряженный М4 к голове.  
Стив слышит, как грохочет его сердце.   
\- Нет, нет, нет! Остановитесь! Он просто напуган! Не причиняйте ему вреда!  
Напуган – вряд ли верное слово, Баки скорее вне себя сейчас. Смотрящее ему в лицо дуло М4 не останавливает его ни на секунду. К горлу Стива подкатывает тошнота, когда он видит, как Баки поднимает голову и смотрит в упор на это дуло, вскакивает без колебаний и, схватив его рукой, отталкивает в сторону. Пойманный агент, заминается, вздрагивает, стреляет. Руку Баки отбрасывает выстрелом, и на секунду у Стива мелькает сумасшедшая мысль, что Баки останется без второй руки. Баки дергает ладонь к себе, и Стив ясно видит, что вся она обожжена до костей. Едва ли Баки чувствует это. Он рывком поднимается на колени, врезается в охранника, удерживающего его сзади, и сшибает его на пол. Стиву остается только беспомощно смотреть.  
Подкрепление вваливается в лабораторию через обе двери – больше дюжины агентов, в сопровождении Монтгомери и другого врача, который ушел с ним раньше. Они берут Баки в кольцо, валят на пол и вкалывают транквилизатор. Стив прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу, глаза сухие, но ком стоит в горле, мешает дышать. Он благодарен, на самом деле благодарен, что им удалось скрутить его. Если бы Баки двигался чуть медленнее, если бы охранник нажал на курок чуть раньше, пуля могла бы угодить Барнсу между глаз, а не застрять в дверном косяке. Если бы бой продолжился, Баки скорее всего убили бы. Хотя, возможно, это именно то, чего хотел он сам.  
Баки перестает сопротивляться. Один за другим, навалившиеся на него агенты поднимаются, и среди их мелькающих тел Стив видит, что его друг в сознании, из последних сил борется с действием транквилизатора, но взгляд блуждает, рот распахнут в отчаянной попытке вдохнуть воздуха отшибленными легкими. Охранники вытаскивают избитого агента из-под него, проверяя, жив ли он. Доктор, ранее ушедший с Монтгомери, топчется возле высокого агента, который охранял изолятор. Стиву видно, что челюсть мужчины разбита вдребезги, оба глаза опухли, на шее потеки яркой крови, стекающей из уха. Врач проверяет пульс, дыхание, ничего не находит, переводит взгляд на Монтгомери и качает головой.  
\- Я просто, блядь, не могу в это поверить? – Монтгомери поворачивается к третьему доктору, - что, черт возьми, здесь случилось? – он с укором смотрит на пожилого человека.  
Доктор молча разводит руками:  
\- Он… он пришел в себя, просто… Я думаю, что… Это произошло мгновенно. Он сбил меня с ног, вырвал капельницу, начал все крушить, ну и… - бормотал он.  
Он не успевает что-то объяснить, а Монтгомери приходится прикусить язык, хотя видно, что он еле сдерживается – в распахнутые двери торопливо заходит Пирс. Он явно спешит. На нем нет пиджака, рукава рубашки завернуты, в руке зажат телефон, будто тревожный звонок он получил только что.  
\- Ооххх… - морщится он. – Вы, что, разыгрываете меня, что ли?  
Пирс пихает телефон в карман брюк и проходит дальше в лабораторию. Оборудование разбито, семнадцать агентов, один из них мертв, Баки распластан на полу, его пластиковая пижама разодрана в клочья и свисает с плеча, с поникшей, единственной, руки течет кровь.  
\- Кто был с ним?  
Все тут же немеют, и Монтгомери нарочито громко отвечает:  
\- Парсонс.  
\- Сэр, я ничего не мог сделать, он просто… он слишком быстрый…  
Пирс поднимает руку, жестом заставляя доктора Парсонса замолчать. Даже не смотрит на него. Он проталкивается мимо агентов, окруживших Баки, и приседает рядом с ним, смотрит твердо и сурово. Стив боится, что Пирс убьет Баки прямо там, на полу, решит, что он слишком опасен, слишком нестабилен, чтобы продолжать тратить на него ресурсы. У Стива перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Эй, - стоило Пирсу рявкнуть, Баки тут же фокусирует взгляд на нем, Пирс знает, что он его слышит и понимает, - ты убил одного из моих агентов, Солдат. Капитан Роджерс доставил тебя сюда, чтобы мы могли спасти твою жизнь, и первое, что ты делал, - закатил истерику!  
Пирс поднимает брови, как будто ждет ответа, но единственное подтверждение, которое дает Баки, - взгляд в сторону камеры Стива, и в нем ясно читается, что услышал он только, что Капитан привел его сюда. Сердце Стива уходит в пятки.  
Пирс зло дышит через нос, терзает зубами щеку изнутри, губы плотно сжаты, и вдруг устало выдыхает.  
\- Я очень недоволен, - наконец добавляет он, чеканя каждое слово.  
Он смотрит на Баки, и Монтгомери, набравшись смелости, говорит:  
\- Сэр… Агент действительно не виноват. Мы знали, что с ним будет трудно справиться. Он прожил два года без поддержки.  
\- И я просто должен был разрешить ему забить Гаррика до смерти?! Потому что он нестабилен?! - Пирс скептически смеется, указывая на высокого агента, доктор Парсонс накрывает его белой простыней. – Бедный парень провел с нами всего неделю, и его избивают до смерти. Это неприемлемо.  
\- Я понимаю, это неудача. Но мы должны постараться посмотреть на происходящее с точки зрения Агента. Все – его друзья, СМИ – всю его жизнь твердили ему, что мы плохие парни. Он просто сбит с толку.  
Какое-то время Пирс всерьез обдумывает его слова. Приняв решение, он поднимается и идет к камерам изолятора, огибая труп по широкой дуге. Пирс открывает дверь камеры Стива, нисколько не обеспокоенный тем, что тот сейчас вцепится ему в горло – а Стиву этого отчаянно хочется – и открывает было рот, но взгляд его падает вниз, и Пирс видит сбитые в кровь руки Капитана. Его лицо нечитаемо.  
\- Вы в порядке?  
\- А как, мать твою, ты думаешь? – рычит Стив.  
Пирс потирает лоб и смотрит в сторону Баки. Затем снова переводит взгляд на Стива и говорит тихо и серьезно:  
\- Слушай, мы оба знаем, что ты не хочешь быть здесь. Я заставил тебя помогать. Вы с командой врачей здорово прикидываетесь, но каков бы ни был твой план побега, - Пирс указывает на Баки, - он не сработает.  
Видимо, Стив был недостаточно покладист. Да и не сказать, что Пирс так уж заслуживает медали за то, что понял, как сильно Роджерс ненавидит ГИДРу.   
\- Так что давай мы бросим этот цирк, Капитан. Твоя цель – попытаться сбежать, моя – убедиться, что ты не сможешь. Шансы равны. Но я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из моей команды погиб, и никто не хочет, чтобы Барнс погиб…  
Пирс хочет, чтобы он бросил этот цирк? Отлично!  
\- Да ближе уже к делу, сукин ты сын, - прерывает его Стив.  
Пирс пропускает оскорбление мимо ушей.  
\- Заткнись и слушай, Капитан. Поговори с ним. И мне до ебени матери, что ты ему скажешь. Соври, если придется, скажи, что ты не предавал его. Но убедись, что такого бардака больше не повторится.  
\- А может, так и надо, - выплевывает Стив.  
\- Вряд ли тебе на самом деле хочется так.  
Стив делает шаг вперед.  
\- Может, мне тоже устроить истерику…? Неловко получится, да, Алекс, - шипит Стив прямо ему в лицо.  
\- Роджерс, мне восемьдесят лет, угрозы смерти меня мало волнуют. На этой базе двести человек, и еще двести прибудут по телефонному звонку. Давай начистоту – шансов у тебя нет. Мы сходимся в одном, Капитан: мы оба хотим сохранить Барнсу жизнь. Но это вряд ли, пока он убивает моих людей. Просто поговори с ним. Я засуну его сюда, вместе с тобой, и закрою эту чертову дверь, если хочешь, мне все равно. И смотри за ним, чтобы он не причинил себе вред или еще чего похуже.  
Пирс терпеливо ждет ответа, а Стив не может заставить себя и слова сказать. Это поражение. У него осталось всего два варианта: рвануть сейчас, и будь что будет, хоть это и означает, что они с Баки могут и не выбраться живыми; или принять поражение и начать новую игру с новыми условиями – поговорить с Баки.  
Стиву пришлось сильно постараться расслабить стиснутые челюсти, чтобы ответить.  
\- Перевяжите ему руку, пока он все еще под наркотиками. Он потерял много крови, - Стив пытается говорить ровно, но слова застревают в горле, и новая попытка продолжить стоит ему серьезных усилий и причиняет боль, - и тогда я поговорю с ним.


	13. Сообщение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Стив передает Баки сообщение.

Врачи и агенты быстро убирают тело Гаррика. Монтгомери и доктор, ассистировавший ему ранее, помещают Баки в малый хирургический комплекс, чтобы перевязать ему руку, а доктор Парсонс остается отчищать кровь, расставлять столы и медицинскую аппаратуру. Пирс оставляет Стива в изоляторе, заперев дверь, и идет следом за Монтгомери в операционную. Стив сидит один уже почти два часа, и все это время он пытается решить, что он должен – что может – сказать Баки. Когда Пирс и его агенты снова появляются в дверях изолятора, и дверь камеры открывается, он понимает, что не смог подобрать ни единого слова.  
\- Идем, - Пирс будто подсказывает, что делать, кивая в сторону хирургического комплекса в углу, - он не в настроении говорить со мной, может быть, тебе повезет больше.  
Стив идет так медленно, как только может, два агента у него за спиной, и они заставляют его двигаться быстрее. Но как бы быстро он ни соображал, это не тот вопрос, который можно решить за пару секунд. Сказать нечего.  
Стив думает, что вот сейчас он как никогда ясно понимает выражение «сердце ушло в пятки», и физически чувствует, как это происходит. Баки все еще на операционном столе. Его глаза закрыты, но по дыханию можно определить, что он в сознании. Кровать приподнята, чтобы он сохранял полусидячее положение, его рука туго перевязана и закреплена на мягкой растяжке. Распашонка исчезла, вместо нее теперь простыня, покрывающая Баки до пояса. Прямо под краем простыни Стив видит крепления нескольких толстых ремней, плотно прилегающих к его ногам, еще два огибают его грудь и живот. Больше на его готовность сотрудничать не полагаются.  
Пирс отходит назад на несколько шагов, указывая охранникам сделать то же самое, и Стив выступает вперед. Он осторожно протягивает руку и кладет ладонь Баки на колено, и его взгляд тут же вспыхивает, хищный, предупреждающий, но полный ужаса до тех пор, пока он не узнает стоящего перед собой Стива. Страх и замешательство на его лице перемешиваются во что-то трудно распознаваемое – жуткая смесь облегчения и тысячи вопросов, сочувствия, уныния. И кое-что еще, что Стив надеялся никогда не увидеть на его лице. Подозрение.  
\- Стив, - тихо зовет он, голос хриплый и слабый, и в этом одном единственном слове Стив слышит подтверждение всех эмоций, что видны на лице Баки.  
У Стива сердце кровью обливается за него. За них обоих. Он все еще не знает, что сказать. Слова просто не идут. Горло дерет, и жгуче пылает лицо. С тех пор, как он плакал последний раз, прошло много времени. Много времени с того разгромленного бомбежкой паба в Лондоне. И с тех пор всего пара слезинок, и те было легко спрятать, легко взять себя в руки. Но не в этот раз.  
\- Стив?  
Он чувствует, как трещит по швам его самообладание. Стив закрывает глаза, и едва сдерживаемые слезы брызжут прямо на пол. Лицо заливает краской, он давится, всхлипывая, из груди рвутся рыдания, и Стив низко склоняется над столом, упираясь локтями рядом с коленями Баки. Это не то, чего он хотел. Баки не должен все это видеть, боже, только не сейчас. Если горе, он может держать все внутри. Если удача, он всегда может улыбнуться. Если он злится, он борется. Но сейчас он не может притвориться. Сейчас ему стыдно. Он даже не может посмотреть Баки в глаза.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - все, на что Стив оказывается способен сейчас.   
Он слышит свой собственный голос, отвратительно жалкий, срывающийся от напряжения и захлебывающийся. Попытки сделать нормальный вдох тщетны – грудь рвет от рыданий. Стив ловит воздух ртом, но лишь хуже задыхается от слез.   
\- Бак, это все я виноват…! Я не знал, что делать… Прошу тебя…! Мне так жаль…! - Стив поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Баки, хотя едва может разглядеть его из-за опухших от слез глаз. – У тебя был шок, Бак, ты мог умереть.  
Баки тяжело сглатывает. Он переводит взгляд со Стива и осматривает помещение, агентов, Пирса, и его плечи опускаются под невидимым грузом, будто он только что взял часть незаслуженной вины Стива на себя. Баки снова смотрит на него и говорит тихо, но серьезно:  
\- Перестань реветь.  
Слова со всей силы ударили Стиву в грудь, словно отрезвили. Баки смотрит тяжело и сурово. Как и Стив, он хорошо знает, что Пирс не даст им долго разговаривать, и он не позволит ему тратить то малое время, что им отведено побыть вместе, на бесполезные извинения. И с прозвучавшей командой Баки Стив вспоминает, почему вообще Пирс допустил их встречу – какое поручение он должен был передать. Нужно сделать так, чтобы и Пирс был доволен, и Баки правду сказать. И он не сдастся, он будет сражаться с этими выблядками и победит.  
Стив кладет ладонь Баки на ногу и сжимает один раз, жестко, только правой рукой. Он наклоняется ближе к нему, так, чтобы охранники не могли видеть, как он пальцами стискивает бедро Баки, и говорит:  
\- Послушай меня, - Баки бросает взгляд на то место, где лежит ладонь Стива, а затем прямо в глаза, и Стив засчитывает это как знак внимания. – Мне жаль, что пришлось так поступить, - он снова сжимает пальцы, задерживаясь на секунду, и легко отдергивает, но достаточно для того, чтобы Баки смог заметить сквозь простыню, - я знаю, ты на меня злишься, но ты погибнешь, если будешь и дальше сопротивляться, Бак. Просто делай, что они говорят. Этот раунд мы с тобой проиграли, - и еще трижды подолгу сжимает пальцы.  
\- Нет, - задумчиво и едко отвечает Баки.   
Стив надеется, что охранники и Пирс подумают, что Баки просто капризничает и дерзит, но теперь он видит, что тот проговорил «Нет» громко и ясно.  
\- Прекрати, - продолжает Стив, разыгрывая правдоподобность, он понижает голос, словно не хочет, чтобы Пирс и его агенты их подслушивали, - прошу тебя, это была необходимость, понятно. У меня не было выбора, - и пока Стив тихонько оправдывается, его руки продолжают двигаться, и как можно незаметнее.  
Три коротких легких удара. S.  
\- У тебя вызвали инсулиновый шок, начались судороги. Чтобы захватить тебя. Или так, или же позволить тебе умереть, Баки, я не мог на это пойти.  
Два удара, сжатие. U.  
\- Ты бы сделал то же самое, если бы на твоем месте оказался я. Нас кто-нибудь найдет, выяснит, где мы находимся, и сровняет это место с землей.  
Удар-сжатие-удар, удар-сжатие-удар. R. R.  
\- Это наш шанс. Но прямо сейчас не доставляй неприятностей. Это только ухудшит ситуацию для нас обоих.  
Один удар, сжатие-удар, сжатие-удар-удар. E. N. D.  
\- Я знаю, ты напуган, знаю, что это похоже на худшее из возможного, но это не так.  
Удар. Е.  
\- Я тоже хочу сражаться, поверь мне, но я сделаю все, чтобы мы остались живы.  
Удар-сжатие-удар. R.   
\- Ты понимаешь?  
Поддайся.  
Баки смотрит ему прямо в глаза, не опуская взгляда на стивовы руки. Затем внимательно разглядывает Пирса и его агентов, стискивает зубы, и по его лицу невозможно понять, получил ли он сообщение Стива – только ненависть и безнадежность. Стив надеется, что он подыграет ему, и конечно, он сделает то, о чем его просят, но это будет нелегко. Баки молчит еще несколько секунд, и Стив вынуждает его ответить, сдавливая его ногу:  
\- Баки?  
Он скашивает глаза в пол и, понимая, как вся эта ситуация отвратительна Стиву, произносит:  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- Хорошо, - вздыхает Стив и трет лицо тыльной стороной ладони, будто пытаясь отчиститься от чего-то. - Я сказал Пирсу, что поговорю с тобой, - объясняет Стив и оборачивается назад, бросая цепкий взгляд на агентов, - но он не дал точных инструкций, что именно я должен сказать. Очевидно, что он пытается играть по-честному, так что я уверен, что он ответит на любые твои вопросы.  
Пирс выглядит слегка удивленным этим представлением. Баки знает, как работает ГИДРа – у него имеется многолетний опыт знакомства с их методами. Это выглядит так, будто Стив теперь выполняет роль посредника между Баки и Пирсом – замаскировавшийся предатель, склоняющих к сотрудничеству солдата, который все еще борется, сопротивляется. Но цель у Стива совсем другая – выдвинуть посредником Баки, чтобы с его помощью заставить Пирса отвечать на вопросы, которые Стив не знает как задать. В любом случае, если Пирс хочет и дальше отыгрывать свой хитрый план по завоеванию стивова доверия – как бы там ни было задумано – его наигранная вежливость должна распространиться и на Агента, и тогда ему придется иметь дело с ними обоими, а не с каждым по отдельности. Пирс быстро принимает решение и с напускным спокойствием отвечает:  
\- Конечно.  
\- Нас обоих подвергнут модификации?  
\- Да, - похоже, у Пирса этот вопрос не вызывает затруднений, вероятно, потому, что он уверен, что ответ Баки и так знает.  
\- Не делайте этого с ним, - отчаянно просит Баки, - используйте его в лаборатории, вам ведь нужна сыворотка. Я буду работать с технически персоналом. Я буду сотрудничать, я все сделаю.  
\- Это серьезное разбазаривание ресурсов, и ты это знаешь, - твердо отвечает Пирс.  
\- Вы собираетесь обнулить его?  
Стив не знает, что это значит, но почти уверен, что это как-то связано с тем, каким именно образом ГИДРа подавляла воспоминания Баки.  
\- Да, - признается Пирс, на этот раз с некоторой неохотой. Стив слышит, как часто дышит Баки, и мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что тот злится. – Это самый легкий способ, и причинение долговременного ущерба наименее вероятно, - добавляет Пирс, как будто это может послужить оправданием. – Никаких злоупотреблений со стороны оперативников или техников, никаких побоев, никаких необоснованных наказаний, никаких сексуальных контактов в каком-либо виде. Ты знаешь, что я сделал с Роллинзом.  
\- Солдат, я доволен тем, как ты поступил с ним, - Пирс пожимает плечами. – Я поговорю со своей командой, и если кто-то снова затеет подобное дерьмо, я даю тебе свое разрешение пресекать такие вещи и сообщать об этом мне. Я не допущу подобного, и последствия будут для всех. И если такое случалось в прошлом, я бы хотел, чтобы ты рассказал мне. Я бы не позволил этому случиться.  
Баки резко выдыхает, его лицо искажается в жесткой ухмылке, и на секунду Стиву показалось, что если Пирс приблизится еще хотя бы на шаг, тот плюнет ему в лицо. Но Баки быстро берет себя в руки и с нажимом требует:  
\- Никаких операций, никаких имплантов, - резко говорит он, - если ты заберешься ему в голову, я убью всех, и тебе придется убить и меня тоже. И мы останемся вместе, чтобы я знал, что с ним будут делать.  
Напряжение звенит в воздухе между Баки и Пирсом. Барнс принуждает его к использованию менее эффективных способов программирования, к методам, которые отнимут больше времени. И имея в виду тот факт, что операции на головном мозге всегда были резервным планом ГИДРы, в случае, когда «обнуление» памяти не срабатывало, имплант, подобный тому, который был у Баки и чуть не прикончил его в Западной Сенеке, как раз на этот случай и разработан, чтобы гарантировать послушание Стива. Очевидно, что Пирс не хочет исключать какие-либо варианты. И Баки заставляет его выбирать между тем, чтобы отказаться от чего-либо, и между тем, чтобы потерять его согласие работать, а также, вероятно, потерять множество своих сотрудников и оборудования, и, возможно, жизнь своего Солдата, или жизни обоих сразу. Стив подал Баки хорошую идею.  
\- Вы сказали, что готовы идти на компромисс до тех пор, пока мы готовы к переговорам, - напомнил он Пирсу, - и мы говорим.  
Пирс кивает и соглашается:  
\- Хорошо, - в его голосе веселье и одновременно твердость, - введу техников в курс дела. Никакого продвинутого программирования. Но вы двое должны вести себя хорошо. И если кто-либо из вас двоих отказывается сотрудничать, мы сделаем все по-своему – и по-быстрому – и я не должен выбиваться из расписания и транжирить бюджета. Я не собираюсь тратить лишние деньги и время, если вы двое будете вставлять палки в колеса моему персоналу. Это ясно?  
На самом деле, лучше и представить было сложно.  
\- Да, - отвечает Стив. Баки опускает голову и тихо за ним повторяет.  
Пирс, должно быть, подумал, что их разговор окончен, и посмотрел на часы.  
\- Вот и отлично. И если мы договорились, что вы не устраиваете бардака здесь, то я бы хотел пойти поспать.  
\- Сэр, я могу остаться на ночь здесь?  
Стив оборачивается на звук голоса Монтгомери. Доктор спешит к ним со своего рабочего места, переодетый в чистую рубашку, и встает между Пирсом и охранниками.  
\- Я уже поспал свои шесть часов, и моя жена уехала из города по делам, так что без проблем.  
Пирс согласно кивает и поворачивается к одному из агентов, стоявших сбоку.   
\- Вызовите сюда еще пару парней на всякий случай.  
Агент тут же выхватывает свой радиопередатчик и отходит от группы, чтобы передать сообщение. Монтгомери, не обращая внимания на то, что Стива и Баки держит на прицеле всего один человек, смело шагает к хирургическому комплексу и наклоняется к руке Стива.  
\- Вы вырвали капельницу?  
\- Кажется, да.  
Монтгомери хватает пару перчаток, медицинский спирт и ватные диски и подходит к Стиву ближе.  
\- Давайте я все поправлю.  
Стив подставляет ему руку, чтобы вытереть кровь. Баки наблюдает за ними словно ястреб, будто самая безобидная процедура кажется ему подозрительной.  
\- Очень больно? – спрашивает Монтгомери.  
\- Нет, все заживет за час или два, - пренебрежительно отзывается Стив.  
\- Я переставлю капельницу на другую сторону руки, - решает Монтгомери.  
Баки поднимает голову и вытягивает шею посмотреть, что делает Монтгомери.  
\- Что вы даете ему?  
\- Просто мульти-витаминный раствор и кое-что, что поможет ему проспать спокойно всю ночь, - уверяет он. – То же самое я собираюсь дать и тебе, хотя тебе, скорее всего, понадобятся болеутоляющие.  
\- Не надо болеутоляющих, - неуверенно возражает Баки, и глядя на Стива, тихо добавляет, - пожалуйста.  
\- Ну если ты в этом уверен. Я буду рядом, если передумаешь. Вас нечем покормить, так что я дам Роджерсу несколько протеиновых батончиков, поделите на двоих.  
Стив отвечает за них обоих, с трудом подавляя желание немедленно скормить Баки хоть что-нибудь, кроме влитых в него лекарств:  
\- Да, отлично.  
\- Как думаешь, если мы тебе поможем, ты сможешь вернуться в лабораторию, я бы тогда и работал, и приглядывал за вами.  
\- Я в состоянии ходить, - отвечает Баки.  
Пирс, решив, что у его техника все под контролем, собирается на выход и, бросив взгляд на Монтгомери, говорит:  
\- Зовите меня, если что-то случится, - распоряжается он.  
\- Да, сэр.  
К тому месту, где только что стоял Пирс, подходят еще два охранника и рассредоточиваются в задней части операционной, окружая их. Стив шагает к одному из них, освобождая Монтгомери место, чтобы тот отстегнул ремни, удерживающие Баки на столе. Он убирает простыню и извлекает еще одну одноразовую полиэтиленовую распашонку из ящика с одной из тележек. К удивлению Стива, Монтгомери протягивает пижаму ему.   
\- Я пойду поищу что-нибудь поесть ему. Переоденьте его в это, а потом охранники проводят вас до четвертой комнаты. Это там, где я брал у вас кровь.   
И он оставляет их с охранниками.  
Но Стив так и стоит с запечатанным пакетом в руках, слишком уставший, чтобы двинуться с места, пока Баки не подталкивает его.  
\- Стив, ну чего встал.  
Баки зацепляется рукой за стивову шею, и тот помогает ему встать и загораживает от взгляда охранника, чтобы сохранить хоть клочок достоинства в этой адской дыре, пока сам разрывает упаковку и разворачивает пижаму.   
\- Рана на руке серьезная?  
\- Не особо. Сорвало много кожи, сильный ожог на ладони, большой палец сломан, все заживет.  
Стив быстро застегивает распашонку над плечом Баки и вниз по боку, и легко одергивает подол вниз, будто это сделает ее длиннее.   
\- Бак, прости, - бубнит Стив, не прерывая возни с пижамой.  
\- И ты прости.  
Стив подставляет Баки локоть, и он опирается на него, стараясь максимально беречь раненую кисть. Стив с ожиданием смотрит на окружающих их агентов, которые начинают двигаться вперед как единое целое, провожая их в лабораторию.  
\- Все это шоу для тебя, - хмурится Баки, - но это ненадолго. Не доверяй им, ты еще не видел их в деле и не знаешь, на что они способны, - советует он, понизив голос.  
Стив смотрит на охранников и заявляет, так громко, чтобы все слышали:  
\- А они не знают, на что способны мы.  
Он наклоняет голову ближе к уху Баки, медленно продвигаясь по холодной плитке пола, в надежде, что Баки больше внимания обратит на его голос, а не на тычущие в спину дула.  
\- Мы не бросим друг друга. Я за тобой пригляжу, - обещает он.  
Баки не поднимает взгляд.  
\- Я знаю, что ты попробуешь.


	14. Пропавшие без вести

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Сэм без особой надежды ищет Стива и Баки на базе в Западной Сенеке. Хотя, как бы там ни было, о везении и речи нет. Сэм готов задать им жару.

Держась вместе, Сэм, Клинт и Скотт движутся вдоль складской стены, прячась в тени, когда поворачивают за угол здания и подходят ко входу. Сэм наблюдает за Бартоном с тех пор, как они приземлились – Кэп был прав насчет передатчика. Как только они возвращаются на один уровень с землей, Бартон тут же покрывается сильной испариной. Он ничего не говорит, но продолжает щуриться, жмурится и легонько встряхивает головой, будто пытается избавиться от шума в ушах.  
Когда несколько отрядов выбегают из центральных дверей, все трое замирают, надеясь, что те повернут в другую сторону. Первый отряд поворачивает направо и, переходя на бег трусцой, окружает здание, второй отряд направляется прямо на них. Снаружи темно, есть слабая надежда, что их не заметят, поэтому все припадают к земле и уповают на удачу. Трое против восьми, Бартон без стрел, Сэм вполне уверен, что они справятся с ними, но звуки борьбы привлекут к двери внимание еще большего числа агентов. Не зная точно численного перевеса, лучше будет дождаться, пока отряды разделятся. Сэм готовит один из своих Штейров, на тот случай, если удача им не улыбнется.  
Агенты приближаются к ним и подходят куда ближе, чем Сэм предполагал – один из них едва не задевает сапогом его ботинок.   
Как бы там ни было, хоть Сэм и знает, что это смешно и невозможно, но они остаются незамеченными. Никто из агентов даже не посмотрел в их сторону. Он не понимает, почему. Что-то не так.  
Они задерживают дыхание, пока отряд не скрывается за углом. Клинт медленно и скованно оборачивается, выпучив глаза, и одними губами спрашивает у товарищей «Какого черта?», на что Сэм, сбитый с толку, может только покачать головой. Однако гадать некогда. Кэп и Барнс все еще там, и им нужна помощь. Клинт высовывается проверить дверной проем и подает сигнал двигаться следом за ним вперед.  
Клинт устраивается по другую сторону дверного проема, под защиту стены фойе, пока Сэм устанавливает заряды на дверь. Она защищена сканером сетчатки глаза, так что просто взорвать ее к чертям, быстро проделав выход, и смести начисто половину первого этажа – лучший способ вынести отряды ГИДРы всех разом.   
\- Бартон, останься лучше здесь и пригляди за дверью, чувак. Я оставлю тебе один из Штейров, расстреливай их прям из-за дверного косяка, - шепчет Сэм.  
\- Ни за что. Вы с Лэнгом вдвоем ни за что не сможете вынести и половину этой гребанной базы, - спорит Клинт. – Так себе план.  
\- Нет, так себе план – взять тебя с собой, с головной болью и звоном в ушах, вот это так себе план, - Сэм огрызается в отместку.  
\- Ты не можешь просто так командовать, потому что ты второй лучший друг Кэпа, Уилсон, - Бартон скалится, резко, что ему не свойственно. – У меня больше опыта, и я говорю, что нужен вам и… эй…, - он замолкает, оглядывается, будто потерял что-то, - трансляция. Она прекратилась.  
\- Они перестали транслировать сигнал? – вклинивается в разговор Лэнг.  
\- Или Кэп с Барнсом смогли найти его и отключить, - с надеждой вздыхает Сэм. – Это значит, что они все еще на ногах. Подъем. Им там не помешает поддержка команды… о срань господня…!  
Сэм так пугается этого «тук-тук» по плечу, что чуть с ума не сходит. Он не раздумывая выбрасывает руку, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя любого, кто бы там ни стоял, ибо Сэм уверен, что отряд агентов уже окружил здание, устроил им засаду и теперь готов к захвату. Но натыкается на что-то гораздо меньшее по размеру, чем взрослый мужчина в броне. Девушка зажимает ему рот рукой и шипит:  
\- Тихо же ты!  
\- Чего! Ух ты, - Сэм пронзительно пищит в ладонь Максимовой, которую она тут же убирает, удостоверившись, что он ее узнал и не собирается атаковать.  
\- О, черт, спасибо, - усмехается Клинт. - Я звонил тебе, кажется, раз десять, прежде чем мы выдвинулись. Где ты была?  
\- Собирала разведданные для Росса. Я видела пропущенные звонки и пришла на место сбора.  
\- Как ты нас нашла? – интересуется Лэнг, и Сэм мысленно поблагодарил его за то, что он первым задал этот глупый вопрос. Это лишний раз напоминает ему, что у Максимовой Ванды есть особые магические способности, в которых он ни за что в жизни не разберется.  
Ванда же, в свою очередь, понимает или чувствует, что время играет против них, а потому коротко отвечает:  
\- А я очень умная. Дверь взорвите, за ней вас поджидает несколько отрядов. Я уберу их.  
А знаете! Ну вот знаете, что! Почему я здесь? Зачем здесь вообще кто-то из нас, лузеров?! Максимовой никто из нас не нужен на самом деле!  
Сэму следовало бы гордиться собой, правда: ведь он сам расправился с двумя отрядами наверху! Да, он смог! А ведь это уровень подготовки суперсолдата. А на всем первом этаже уложил только троих. Троих. Из сорока человек. Ванда заграбастала себе остальных.  
Бартон и Лэнг, разделившись, начинают проверять пустые коридоры и лаборатории в надежде найти Кэпа и Барнса, Сэм подключается к Максимовой, чтобы помочь ей с оставшимися бойцами, хотя в его помощи она не нуждается. И Сэм точно уверен, что она оставила ему этих троих на растерзание только потому, что не хотела ранить его самолюбие. Она просто вошла, мгновенно рассвирепела, взмахнула руками, и тут же агенты ГИДРы принялись палить друг другу по коленям, отшвыривать свое оружие. Как только все стихло, сорок агентов ГИДРы, построившись, шли к выходу с руками за головой, ждать, пока полиция заберет их. Зачистка первого этажа занимает в общей сложности всего десять минут. Чертова суперсила.  
Сэм еще раз проверяет коридоры и лаборатории, ищет оставшихся бойцов, но этаж чист, и он возвращается обратно к дверям, чтобы встретиться с Вандой там. Когда выходит последний отряд, она заявляет Сэму, что проследит за тем, чтобы никто из них ничего не упомянул о них, особенно о Кэпе и Баки. Ванда пробирается обратно внутрь, едва запыхавшись и, по-видимому, совершенно не заботясь о том, останутся ее пленники на месте или нет.  
\- Где остальные? – спрашивает она, вытирая ладони о джинсы. Разобравшись с сорока агентами (ну, с тридцатью семью), она выглядела уставшей не больше, чем после плотного обеда или чего-нибудь такого.  
Сэм вытирает лоб ладонью, чтобы пот не попал в глаза, и чувствует, что он и впечатлен, и одновременно завидует.   
\- Проверяют подуровни. Связь снова работает, так что они сообщат, если что-нибудь найдут, или о подкреплении. С Барнсом и Роджерсом никакой связи по-прежнему.  
\- Мы проверим периметр здания, может, они где-то попытались спрятаться.  
\- Ладно. Работаю по западной стороне, ты берешь восточную. Встречаемся в северной части, - Сэм принимает решение и надеется, что звучит хоть немного по-командирски, хотя прекрасно понимает, что все его примочки выглядят откровенно смешно на фоне способностей Ванды.  
Они кивают друг другу, тихо желают удачи, и Сэм идет к выходу. Ванда чуть оборачивается к нему, чтобы спросить, чего это ей всегда достается восточная сторона, но лишь взмахивает руками.  
Конечно, Сэм уверен, что она намеренно сгустила краски, чтобы только зацепить его, и позволяет себе улыбнуться ее шутке. А еще он совершенно точно уверен, что Кэп в беде, и улыбка – это единственный способ сбросить напряжение, успокоиться и мыслить ясно. Если он не найдет членов своей команды, он, по крайней мере, должен убедиться, что они тут были, и он может столкнуться с еще большим количеством врагов на складе. И пусть их будет не очень много, потому что Бартон забрал его Штейр и патроны к нему.  
Сэм держит свой Штейр наготове, дулом вниз, когда открывает плечом дверь и выходит на склад. Наверху жужжат прожекторы, но светят они тускло. Сам склад разрушен начисто, и продвигаться тихо получается с трудом. Сэм останавливается и прислушивается, чтобы убедиться, что он один. Сразу он ничего не слышит, но давление воздуха здесь другое, что наводит на мысль о холодном сквозняке. Где-то поблизости распахнутая настежь дверь наружу.  
Хлопает автомобильная дверца. Не близко, и невозможно определить, готовятся ли агенты ГИДРы бежать или, наоборот, вновь прибывшее подкрепление готово защищать базу. Сэм, стиснув зубы, медленно прокладывает себе путь сквозь промышленный мусор, стараясь не шуметь при этом. Подошвы его ботинок шуршат по раскрошенному бетонному полу.  
\- Сокол, ты на связи?  
Сэм чувствует, что его будто ледяной водой окатили. Здесь, на складе, он старается не наступать на битое стекло, не спотыкаться о трубопровод и, знаете ли, дышать потише, а Бартон взял и решил, что сейчас самое время вопить ему в ухо. И это не говоря о том, что Сэм совершенно забыл, что он включил свой комм, пытаясь поймать слабый сигнал от Кэпа.  
\- Да, я на связи, - отвечает Сэм, пытаясь отдышаться и не шуметь. Он слышит, как кровь стучит в ушах. – Уверен, что я здесь не один, - медленно добавляет он, пробираясь через старые погрузочные паллеты. Он пытается найти, откуда идет тихий звук работающего двигателя. К счастью, деревянных паллетов и старых ящиков достаточно много, чтобы эхо его шагов потерялось среди них.   
\- Одна из лабораторий на подземном этаже взорвана ко всем чертям, чувак, уничтожена полностью. Нашел путь в обход, хоть и пришлось отправиться к северо-западному углу. Кто-то тут хорошенько наследил – отпечатки ботинок, кровь с правой ноги, похоже, Кэп. Скорее всего, он двигался к выходу из зала, подволакивая правую ногу, как будто что-то тормозило его и… ох, господи…  
\- Бартон?  
\- Да, Барнс тоже был здесь. Нашел, думаю, что передатчик. Разбит вдребезги. И парень, не агент, белый мужчина, в штатском. Чувак, его мозги по всей лаборатории. Определенно работа Барнса.  
\- Поднимайся на первый этаж, встретимся на складе на западной стороне. Возможно, они там.  
\- Принято, буду через две минуты.  
Шум двигателя затихает. Сэм расчищает завал из деревянных ящиков. Ему не видно дверь, зато видно пыль и бумаги на полу в дальнем конце склада, которые гоняет легким ветром, дующим с северного угла строения. И никаких агентов. Значит ли, что часть из них отозвали. Вероятно, эвакуировали нескольких своих ученых.  
Ну, не всех, благодаря Барнсу. Сэм тут же подивился, как выжили двое других парней – на них напали огненные муравьи Лэнга. И Сэм даже понадеялся, что они оба сейчас сидят тихо где-нибудь, на своих задницах, готовые сдаться полиции, но все еще покрытые муравьями.  
Сэм еще раз оглядывает огромный разрушенный зал, раскинувшийся перед ним, поднимает свой пистолет и шагает вперед. Он должен ждать Бартона, и единственная причина, которая гонит его вперед, - отвратительное ощущение, которое крутит его внутренности. Судя по докладу Бартона, все выглядит так, будто Стив и Барнс прошли этим же путем. Они могли находиться в той машине, которую слышал Сэм.  
Но они бы не сдались без боя. Конечно, не сдались бы! Стив схватил пулю, это очевидно, но Барнс все еще в строю, раз передатчик уничтожен, и он горазд дотащить задницу Кэпа до безопасного места. Если Барнс не мертв и не потерял сознание, и если кто-то попытался загрузить их в грузовик, Сэм по крайней мере услышал бы стрельбу, даже находясь внутри базы. Возможно, он просто не заметил их в первом бою. Возможно, все было настолько далеко, насколько Барнс мог устроить – передатчик сильно вредил ему, и если предположение Лэнга было верным, он мог довольно ощутимо бить ему по мозгам. Возможно, они попали в засаду. Сэм не мог представить себе такое развитие событий, где Барнс позволил бы ГИДРе снова забрать себя, он рвал бы их зубами и руками.  
И все же, что-то подсказывает ему – так мог бы зудеть на ухо Тони Старк – что все вполне могло обойтись и без боя. Может, у них есть какие-то слова или фразы, с помощью которых можно добиться полного согласия. Может, им даже и не пришлось их использовать.  
Заткнись к черту, Старк!   
Сэм ищет малейшие следы борьбы.  
И находит один. Совсем незаметный. Он находит двери в северо-западном углу, ведущие обратно в лаборатории. Ему также видно открытые двери, ведущие наружу. Прямо перед стопкой погрузочных паллетов брызги крови на бетонном полу. Еще даже не свернулась. Дерьмо.  
Дела все хуже. На полу лежит один наушник, второй – в нескольких шагах. Сэм едва поднимает взгляд на только что вошедшего Бартона. Тот осматривается, оглядывает Сэма и подходит к нему. Бартон, кажется, считал ситуацию мгновенно. Сэм передает ему один из найденных наушников, и теперь Клинт видит, что они совершенно точно Кэпа и Барнса.  
\- Машина только что отъехала. Три минуты назад, - ровно говорит Сэм.  
Клинт, слава богу, не выглядит ошеломленным до смерти, наоборот, сразу берет ситуацию в свои руки.  
\- Лэнг, топай сюда, - зовет он. – Найди Максимову и встреть ее на складе с западной стороны здания. Потом возвращаемся к машинам. Они забрали Кэпа и Барнса. В погоню.  
Сэм готов сорваться прямо сейчас, в одиночку. Без Бартона, если придется. Никаких крыльев, никакого сна. У него сломаны ребра, всего один ствол и пара магазинов осталась, и он готов преследовать этих ублюдков пешком. Он таращится на мусорный бак, стоявший перед ним, и, не обращая внимания на непонимающий взгляд Бартона, лезет в него руками.  
Держать эту штуку в своих руках неправильно. Слишком легкий для своего размера, громоздкий, сделанный для того, чьи руки больше, сильнее. Не для его рук. Это похоже на молот Тора – когда Стив прикасается к нему, это словно магия, когда Сэм берет его, он понимает, что не достоин. Как будто он примеряет обувь своего отца или что-то в этом роде. Он просто не подходит. Сэм счищает грязь и пыль. Не важно, насколько неправильно он себя ощущает сейчас, на сто процентов Сэм уверен только в одном – он не опустит этот щит до тех пор, пока не вернет его в руки Кэпа.


	15. Немного поддержки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Стива передают доктору Червенке Резник. Если Стив собирается сбежать из плена ГИДРы невредимым, то сейчас его последний шанс.

Стив не может спать.  
Доктор Монтгомери разрешает ему помочь Баки и скормить тому несколько сухих протеиновых батончиков и напоить парой чашек воды, но их постоянно окружают охранники, и рабочее место доктора находится всего в нескольких шагах. Стив на самом деле и не ожидает возможности поговорить с Баки, и уж конечно не ожидает поговорить с глазу на глаз, так что глупо обижаться теперь, тем более делу это не поможет. Стив хочет поцеловать его. Сказать, что любит. Какая разница, если о них все узнают? И все же, это почему-то кажется таким личным, интимным, чтобы выставлять напоказ перед своими похитителями. Более того, будет лучше, если никто не узнает, насколько Баки важен для него – они могут догадаться, какие мощные рычаги давления на Стива у них есть. И если бы прямо сейчас его заставили выбирать между тем, чтобы сражаться за ГИДРу, и тем, чтобы потерять Баки навсегда… он не совсем уверен, что бы выбрал.  
Баки удалось немного подкрепиться, и Монтгомери берет у него одну пробу крови и пробу мочи, проверяет повязку на пострадавшей руке и сопровождает их обоих обратно в камеры изолятора. Капельница для Баки уже готова, стивову тоже починили. Стив просит одеяло для Баки, и Монтгомери снова уступает. Он спрашивает, сколько времени. Едва полночь, то есть понедельник, двадцать пятое.  
Утром ему придется иметь дело с «протоколом сотрудничества» ГИДРы, и нет решительно никакого способа, чтобы предотвратить это. От одной только мысли об этом кишки сворачиваются в узел, это мешает уснуть, несмотря на уже доказавший свою эффективность коктейль медикаментов доктора Монтгомери.  
\- Просто постарайся сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь, - тихо советует ему Баки, жуя свой протеиновый батончик. Стив не понимает, о чем он – Баки говорит это как бы между прочим. – Когда они начнут. Твой порядковый номер или что-то, что ты хорошо знаешь.   
Баки не уточняет.  
Стив предполагает, что речь идет о чем-то насчет стирания памяти. Даже спустя семьдесят лет Баки сумел вспомнить его, хотя потребовались месяцы, чтобы восстановить детали. Было ясно, что эффект не длился постоянно – как бы там ни было, ГИДРа будет выполнять процедуру регулярно, чтобы гарантировать, что их Агент ничего не знает о своей базовой личности и прежних предпочтениях.  
54985870  
Стив повторяет цифры про себя несколько раз, их он знает так же хорошо, как свою фамилию и звание. Это словно мантра. Фамилия, звание, порядковый номер. Эта комбинация отскакивает от зубов у любого солдата. Он помнит, когда нашел Баки в лаборатории Золы в сорок четвертом, тот бесконечно повторял только одно – и это стандартная тренировка – единственную информацию, которую может сообщить попавший в плен к врагу солдат. Вероятно, это было последнее воспоминание перед потерей памяти. И это послужило хорошим маркером, можно было проследить, насколько хорошо работает стирание памяти от цикла к циклу. Если имя и цифры придут легко, не нужно беспокоиться, что и другие воспоминания могут потеряться. Если они начнут исчезать, Стиву придется найти другие пути, чтобы напомнить себе, кто он, что такое ГИДРа, и что Баки значит для него.  
Стив поворачивается лицом к разделяющей камеры стене, ощутив укол сожаления, что не может видеть сквозь нее. Он гадает, сумел ли Баки уснуть, и решает позвать его, заодно проверить, могут ли они слышать друг друга. Охранникам это может не понравиться, и он еще не придумал, что сказать. Если Баки уснул, Стив не хотел бы его разбудить – и это гораздо важнее.  
Роджерс, Стивен Грант. Капитан. 54985870. Снова повторяет он.  
Роджерс, Стивен Грант. Капитан. 54985870.  
Когда медикаменты наконец одолевают его, и Стив засыпает, он все еще повторяет про себя цифры своего номера. Сон тяжелый, тревожный. Цифры не приходят. Значит, и имя тогда тоже не придет. Он хватается за них, а они словно бумага на ветру, и когда Стив думает, что вспомнил их, он понимает, что все перемешалось. Все неправильно. Собственное имя кажется ему чужим. Он слышит приближающиеся скорбные звуки кровавой бойни. Война, идет дождь, холодно. Поле. Зима. Голые деревья вдали. Брошенные винтовки, гильзы усеяли болотистую землю. Он устало бредет по колено в трясине и маслянистой грязи. Голова кружится, Стив спотыкается и утопает руками в жиже, ищет свои жетоны на бесконечном и пустом поле боя. Он знает, что на них его имя и порядковый номер. И они нужны ему. Он слепо шарит руками, погружаясь глубже в грязь.   
И не находит их.  
Стив просыпается. Ему жарко и нечем дышать, будто у него приступ астмы. Он умудряется проспать время, когда в лаборатории включили свет и открыли дверь камеры изолятора, не замечает появления одного из докторов. Врач наклоняется к нему, когда Стив открывает глаза. К его удивлению, это не Монтгомери. И не Парсонс. Парсонс приглядывал за Баки, когда тот вчера пришел в себя и разгромил лабораторию, и у него были очень короткие темные волосы, залысины сверху и по бокам, легкий акцент, будто бы он вырос в Индии. Этот доктор был третьим по счету, который вернулся с Монтгомери прошлой ночью. Он был самым старым из них троих – ему хорошо за пятьдесят, у него седые волосы, и он часто зачесывал их назад пальцами, короткая бородка и усы.   
К тому времени, как Стиву удается продрать глаза со сна, доктор уже успевает убрать иглу капельницы и сменить повязки на локтевых впадинах, потом быстро осматривает огнестрельное ранение на бедре.  
\- Доброе утро, молодой человек, - приветствует его доктор.   
Стив сразу настораживается. У доктора такой лживый, снисходительный, нарочито вежливый тон ничего из себя не представляющего человека, который тем не менее верит, что может всех к себе расположить обманом. Его акцент может быть русским, но он настолько неуловим, что Стив не берется утверждать наверняка.   
\- Меня зовут доктор Червенка Резник, - должно быть, чех, - и я психолог, - он произносит это слово чуть медленнее – как будто Стив не знает, что оно значит. – Не все здешние врачи захотят выслушать, что вы хотите сказать, но мне вы можете сказать все. Вы огорчены, но у вас, возможно, есть вопросы, буду счастлив ответить на них.  
\- Где Баки? – сразу же спрашивает Стив, садясь. В его мыслях нет ничего другого.  
\- Зима в хирургическом отделении с доктором Парсонсом, - отвечает Резник, изящно заменяя имя Баки его кодовым именем в ГИДРе. Стив прикусывает язык. – Он не под наркозом, доктор Парсонс просто осматривает его руку. Доктор Монтгомери сказал, что вы вчера беседовали, и я надеюсь, что вы объяснили ему, как опасно хватать ружейные дула, - он издает противный смешок, по-видимому, считая свою шутку забавной. – Сегодня он ведет себя лучше, благодаря вам.  
Стив давится воздухом. У него тысячи заслуженных опровержений и оскорблений, которые он мог бы высказать в ответ на это заявление, но нет смысла наживать себе еще больше врагов в нынешней ситуации. У всех этих врачей есть возможность сделать их с Баки жизни намного хуже, и всего одним словом. И об этом следовало бы помнить.  
Резник берет в руки планшет и достает ручку из кармана пиджака, любезно улыбаясь.  
\- Хочу задать вам несколько вопросов. Не против?  
О, как сильно Стив старался быть вежливым… И тут появляется Резник и только одной своей манерой речи усложняет ему задачу.  
\- Очень мило с вашей стороны предоставить мне возможность выбора. Я не против, спрашивайте, - отвечает Стив, подражая лицемерному тону Резника и закидывая ногу на ногу, будто он сидит на интервью.  
Стив не может ничего с собой поделать, его тошнит от этого человека. Вероятно, он презирал бы Резника, даже если бы не знал о его причастности к ГИДРе.  
Оскорбившись, Резник хмурит брови, и его забеспокоившийся вид отвратителен. Судя по тому, как он отнесся к сарказму Стива, доктор расценил это как симптом, по которому можно ставить диагноз и начинать лечение. Эта мысль заставляет Стива нервничать.   
\- Хорошо. Начнем с элементарного. Назовите свое полное имя.  
Стив немедленно огрызается, не колеблясь, сохраняя каменное лицо:  
\- Не знаю. Не помню. Хороший ход, док.  
Резник вскидывает брови вверх. Конечно, он уже не улыбается – он хочет, чтобы Стив знал, что он ни капли не считает его забавным.   
\- И как бы вы хотели, чтобы к вам обращались?  
Наиглупейший вопрос – и если в этой ситуации от него хотят серьезного ответа, это выше его понимания. Он с абсолютным недоверием хмыкает и задумчиво таращится в потолок.  
\- Я не знаю, может, 24601? Неплохо звучит.  
На этот раз Резник выглядит действительно смущенным. Он не только неонацистский мозгоправ без каких-либо личных качеств, он еще и невоспитанный – решает Стив. Резник что-то пишет в своем планшете. Стив про себя улыбается, думая: что бы тот ни написал, это должен быть один из вариантов первичного диагноза «субъект - засранец». Бедный Резник, он просто не знает, сколько раз Стива допрашивали и сколько вопросов задали за всю его службу: как Воющего Коммандос, как Мстителя, не говоря уже обо всех психологах, с которыми он общался по долгу службы агентом ЩИТа. Может, время, когда он вырос, давало о себе знать, но Стиву не нравились мозгоправы, и он абсолютно убежден, что им нельзя доверять. Резник связан с ГИДРой посредством своей профессии, и Стив не станет с ним сотрудничать ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
\- В каких вы отношениях с Зимой?  
\- С кем?  
В этот раз Резника удается насмешить.  
\- С Зимой, Капитан Роджерс.  
\- Баки?  
\- Если так для вас предпочтительнее.  
Стив оборачивается назад к стене, оглядываясь в сторону второй камеры изолятора и делая вид, что лицо не пылает от заданного вопроса, а ладони не похолодели.   
\- Сосед, - просто отвечает он.  
\- А что вы думаете обо мне?  
О, а у парня хорошая подача, правда ведь.  
\- Ну, - задумчиво говорит Стив, оглядывая Резника с головы до ног, - вы слегка староваты, и вам не повредило бы членство в спортзал, но вы выглядите достаточно обеспеченным. Твердая шестерочка.   
Резник безмолвно возвращается к своему планшету, и Стив добавляет:  
\- Если вам нужна какая-нибудь точка опоры для своих записей, то Пирс выглядит на всю восьмерку.  
\- А доктор Монтгомери?  
\- Обожаю галстук-бабочку.  
\- А что насчет ГИДРы?  
\- Я искренне надеюсь, что это что-то вроде выходной анкеты уволенных с работы.  
Резник кладет ручку обратно в карман. Стив, по-видимому, настолько вывел его из себя, что тот не видит смысла записывать дальше.  
\- Серьезные ответы были бы очень кстати, Капитан Роджерс.  
\- Еще как кстати, - тихо произносит Стив, и сарказм в его голосе уступает место угрозе.  
Резник ухмыляется и вздыхает:  
\- Ваша репутация под стать вашим манерам.  
\- Ага, - смеется Стив, - это часть моего имиджа. Бруклин, шоу-бизнес, армия, ночевки у Тони Старка… у моих манер не было ни единого шанса.  
\- Капитан, - начинает Резник, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза, - когда доктор Монтгомери вернется, я собираюсь порекомендовать ему провести электрошоковую терапию Зиме. Мы называем эту процедуру «стирание». Знаете, почему?  
Стив даже не заметил, как его рот тут же захлопнулся, труднее оказалось открыть его, чтобы ответить.  
\- Стирание памяти.  
\- Да, подчистую, - Резник кивает. – Но это не все. Сговорчивость увеличивается многократно. И это выгодно не только нам, но и Зиме. Процедура успокаивает его, устраняет нервозность, уменьшает вероятность того, что он причинит себе вред. К сожалению, это болезненная процедура. Он гораздо более устойчив, чем любой другой пациент, с которым я работал – на его разум, и это общеизвестно, трудно повлиять. Поэтому мы должны использовать напряжение примерно в сто десять вольт. Однако он может вынести больше. Вы бы хотели, чтобы он выдержал больше? – Резник с любопытством наклоняет голову.  
Понурившись, Стив в ответ горестно качает головой.  
Резник молчит, принимая во внимание стремительную капитуляцию Стива. Стив же борется с желанием рвануть к разделяющей камеры стене и просочиться сквозь нее.   
\- Это не та тактика, которую я хочу применять. Я не хочу угрожать вам. Мистер Пирс не хочет, чтобы я угрожал вам. Конечно, любой здравомыслящий человек не хочет, чтобы ему угрожали. Это контрпродуктивно, - произносит он, твердо чеканя слова и немигающе уставившись на Стива, но разочарование слышно в голосе. – Прошу, поднимайтесь и следуйте за мной.  
Стив делает, что ему велел Резник, презрительно скривив губы. Он ненавидит все это: ему ненавистно, что Баки еще не в состоянии драться в полную силу; ненавидит то, что у него самого выбили почву из-под ног; ненавистно, что он должен позволять таким как Резник обращаться с ним, словно он наказанный ребенок. Выходя из камеры изолятора, он видит, что Парсонс, в сопровождении четырех охранников, ведет Баки от хирургического стола к смотровому, где Монтгомери осматривал его вчера утром. Стив мгновенно оглядывает его, считывает его позу и походку, и понимает, что с ним все в порядке. Он кажется немного заторможенным из-за наркотиков, но в остальном, не считая перевязанной руки, он цел. Ему не вернули протезированную руку, и Стив сомневается, что это произойдет в скором времени. Им не хотелось, чтобы Баки стал опаснее.  
Резник отводит Стива в угол лаборатории и останавливается перед черным креслом, окруженным двумя мониторами. Стив все еще чувствует на себе взгляд Баки, но не оборачивается. Вместо этого он внимательно изучает аппаратуру, пытаясь разобраться в ее назначении. Сидя за столом, Парсонс делает пометки и раздает распоряжения, демонстрируя, что делает все то же самое, что со Стивом делали вчера, вероятно, в попытке определить, все ли жизненные показатели Баки пришли в норму после инсулинового шока.  
\- Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, - приглашает Резник, его тон снова вежливый.  
Стив морщится, когда со стороны смотрового стола слышится грохот, будто что-то упало на пол. Тут же следом испуганное «Эй-эй» одного из охранников.  
Стив поворачивается на месте, готовый сам отчитать Баки, если придется. Они еще не готовы. Нужно подождать. Им следует быть осторожными, продумывая план побега, иначе все будет зря. Сейчас не самое подходящее время, особенно когда тебя окружают два доктора и двенадцать охранников. Но Баки не дерется, по крайне мере, не так, как раньше. Двое охранников закрыли щель, в которую он собирался проскользнуть и добраться до Стива, и Баки затих, повиснув на их вытянутых руках. Больше похоже на то, что они поддерживают его, чтобы не упал, чем тормозят его движение. На его лице ни кровинки.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, - умоляет он, смотря то на охранников, преградивших ему путь, то на Резника, - не надо. – Охранники отталкивают его назад к столу, но он не двигается с места. – Не надо.  
Баки не хочет, чтобы он садился в кресло. Вот что его напугало. Стив коротко и быстро оглядывает кресло, затем снова смотрит на Баки. Глаза широко распахнуты, челюсть плотно сжата, Баки трясет головой, пытаясь предупредить.  
Резник, похоже, думает, что может разрядить обстановку. Он извиняется перед Стивом и медленно подходит к Баки, и тихим, мягким, умиротворяющим голосом убеждает его:  
\- Сядь, Солдат. Все в порядке. Сядь, и давай поговорим.  
Баки колеблется, но, наконец, отлепляет словно приклеенные ноги от плиточного пола и делает шаг назад. Он отступает, держа между собой и Резником расстояние в несколько шагов, пока не натыкается спиной на смотровой стол. Парсонс с одной стороны, Резник – с другой, наконец, Баки позволяет усадить себя на стол. Стив наблюдает за ним, и в груди он чувствует легкость, но живот скручивает беспокойством и кипящей злостью. Теперь Резник стоит спиной к нему и говорит так тихо, что Стиву ничего не слышно. Баки смотрит в пол, молчаливо слушая. Резник опускает голову и наклоняется вбок – задал вопрос. После долгого молчания Баки тихо кивает, но Резник остается неподвижным – следующий вопрос. На этот раз Баки кивает быстро, дважды, страх на его лице сменяется усталым недовольством. Он медленно моргает, все еще уставившись в пол. Резник выпрямляется и оставляет его в покое. Стиву показалось, будто Резник мягко спросил:  
\- Будешь вести себя тихо?  
В ответ Баки поднял взгляд, остановившись где-то на уровне груди Резника, показывая, что он слушает, избегая прямого контакта глаза в глаза.  
\- Да, сэр.  
Стив видит, как губы Баки двинулись, но не разбирает слов.  
Резник приносит Парсонсу вежливые извинения, которые, по мнению Стива, призваны скорее пристыдить, нежели выказать реальное сожаление. Он оборачивается и быстро возвращается к креслу, напяливая дежурную улыбку, когда видит суровое выражение лица Стива.   
\- Теперь все в порядке, - уверяет он, - можете садиться.  
Стив не догадывается, что Резник сказал Баки, и почему тот так испугался, не столько кресла, сколько самого Резника. Его ладони и ступни внезапно покрываются холодным потом. С каждым вдохом становится все труднее дышать спокойно. Баки остается с Парсонсом возле смотрового стола, глядит то на него, то на Резника, то на кресло, но выражение его лица теперь трудно прочитать. Баки пристально смотрит на него, нахмурив брови, будто пытается сказать что-то. Спросить что-то. Нет, пытаясь напомнить ему о чем-то. Как только Стив садится в кресло, правую руку Баки переносит с края стола на свое колено. Наткнувшись на бинты, он стискивает пальцы, сжимает их. Стив слышит его, понимает это безмолвное: держись. Он не забыл.  
Роджерс, Стивен Грант. Капитан. 54985870.


	16. Измененное состояние

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой воздух пахнет летом.

Баки не сводит глаз со Стива, а Стив – с Резника. Мониторы у кресла издают тихое жужжание, когда Резник включает их, и Стив смотрит, как все четыре экрана последовательно загружают картинку пустых окошек. В каждом окне сначала отображается иконка песочных часов, затем красная полоса, обозначающая отсутствия данных. Два внешних экрана показывают окружность его головы, темно-серым – контур мозга.  
С другой стороны комнаты из-за хирургического комплекса выходит молодой человек ( _короткие каштановые волосы, карие глаза, светлая кожа, дешевые часы_ ) - Стив слышал, как хлопнула дверь, прежде чем увидел его, стало быть, он был в комнате хранения, что позади хирургического комплекса. У него в руках запечатанный пластиковый пакет, но Стив не видит, что внутри.  
\- Прошу, скорее, - коротко говорит Резник.  
Парень, скорее всего, просто ассистент.  
\- Мистер Пирс хотел бы, чтобы мы подготовили отчет к восьми вечера.  
Молодой человек нервно смотрит на Стива, подходя к нему ближе. Он дрожащими пальцами разрывает упаковку и достает несколько клейких подушечек на проводах. Стив, разумеется, видел такие раньше – его работа Мстителем несколько раз доводила его до критического состояния, так, что он периодически просыпался, облепленный четырьмя или даже пятью такими штуками.  
\- Мистер Ипли, сделайте полный телеметрический отчет, - резко требует Резник. - Я займусь сканированием мозга. Благодарю вас. И, Капитан, будьте так любезны, развяжите рубашку на плече. Можете оставить ее на коленях, ему нужен будет доступ к груди.  
Стив неохотно подчиняется, разрешая Ипли прикрепить к своей коже маленькие датчики. Провода ведут в небольшую коробку под креслом. Экраны вспыхивают и перенастраиваются, начиная выводить его жизненные показатели.  
\- Есть хоть крошечный шанс получить что-нибудь из нормальной одежды? – саркастично спрашивает Стив.  
Стив по глазам Резника понимает, что тот очень надеялся услышать эту просьбу, хоть взгляд и не поднял. Если Стив так насмешливо просит о чем-то, если позволяет себе хотеть чего-либо, это предоставляет Резнику рычаги воздействия. Стив жалеет, что вообще открыл рот. Подтверждая его подозрения, Резник отвечает с ноткой торжества в голосе:  
\- Будете хорошо себя вести и делать, что вам говорят, да, мы найдем вам что-нибудь.  
Ну раз уж он начал унижаться…  
\- Не могли бы вы и для Баки подобрать что-то?  
Резник смеется – беззлобно и снисходительно – смеется над Стивом, словно он ребенок, который задает глупые вопросы.  
\- Это потребует идеального поведения от него или такой степени послушания от вас, которую, я уверен, вы не сможете гарантировать, но мы посмотрим.  
Экраны подгружают изображение – виден каждый жизненный показатель.  
\- Что вы сказали Баки? Тогда, раньше? – осмеливается спросить Стив. Он делает все, что ему говорят, и не пытается всерьез разозлить Резника – это что-то да значит.  
Резник смотрит на него твердо и остро и возвращается к настройке аппаратуры.  
\- Вы сказали, что я могу задавать вопросы, - напоминает ему Стив, стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал умоляюще.  
Он уже чувствует себя уставшим. Обессиленным. Он едва смог уснуть, а как мог, то видел кошмары, и тяжелое ощущение от них давит на него, словно грозовые облака. Словно весь запас стойкости, отпущенный ему на день, ушел на дурацкие вопросы Резника этим утром. Тяжело даже говорить. Его разум слишком измотан, чтобы просто составить предложение, даже мышцы в горле слабые и перенапряженные. Последние два дня были очень тяжелыми. Так что да, он умоляет, и он обещает себе, что завтра справится лучше.  
\- Вы безусловно можете. Но вам нужно приложить куда больше усилий, если вы хотите, чтобы Зима получил одежду. Все еще хотите, правда ведь? – предполагает Резник мягким и тихим голосом.  
Понимание озаряет Стива, принеся с собой гнев и тошноту. Он точно знает, что хочет услышать Резник, и от этого просыпается желание сопротивляться. Слава богу, все, что ему было нужно, - небольшой толчок.  
\- Я передумал, - твердо отвечает он, - нам с Баки нравятся эти пижамы. Что может быть лучше легкого проветривания, - добавляет Стив, заставляя себя улыбнуться. Так же легко, как поднять небольшую машину.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - произносит Резник, и если ответ Стива расстраивает его, он и вида не подает. – И отвечая на ваш вопрос: он боялся, что я собираюсь провести электрошоковую терапию. Это безобидная процедура, но, как я уже говорил, она пугает его.  
\- А вас - нет? – удивленно спрашивает Стив, его голос звучит резко от усталости, которую он никак не может стряхнуть.  
\- Нет, но это та же машина, которую мы обычно используем. Но сегодня вы здесь только за тем, чтобы определить базовый уровень активности вашего мозга. А теперь никаких разговоров, пожалуйста. Откиньтесь назад, положите руки на подлокотники и сидите спокойно, чтобы картинка получилась четкой.  
Стив подчиняется, не сводя глаз с Баки. Тот сидит на смотровом столе, напряженный и неподвижный, Стиву кажется, что его подбородок дрожит. Стив сам едва сдерживается, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда чувствует, как металлические манжеты обхватывают его бицепсы, запястья и лодыжки. Баки вздрагивает. Он отводит взгляд и широко распахнутыми глазами нервно обшаривает комнату, словно ищет, чем бы отвлечься. Он похож на испуганную лошадь – болезненное и мучительное зрелище.  
Одно из больших колец, расположенных в задней части кресла, поворачивается вперед и останавливается на уровне его глаз, на расстоянии фута. Внутри пролегает полоска темного стекла, и Стив видит, как внутри вращается темный круг, разгоняясь сильнее и издавая механическое гудение. Кресло начинает вибрировать.  
Этот звук, похоже, повергает Баки в состояние отчаянной паники. Он трясет головой, и Стиву трудно сказать, является ли это жестом отрицания или же он просто пытается избавиться от шума в голове. Баки отталкивает Парсонса, но не яростно, он просто дезориентирован. Охранники окружают его и берут на прицел, но не вмешиваются, и Парсонс вскидывает руку, приказывая им не делать этого и дальше. Баки быстро перебирается в другой конец комнаты, не обращая внимания на вооруженных охранников, следующих за ним по пятам, и забивается в угол за дверью. Парсонс выходит из камеры изолятора и звонит кому-то. Стиву хочется закрыть глаза. Смотреть, как Баки съежился в углу – невыносимо. Это ужасно. И в то же самое время он едва ощущает все эти эмоции сквозь плотную пелену изнеможения.  
Сканирование длится не более пяти минут. Охрана не прилагает никаких усилий, чтобы вытащить Баки из его угла, да и Парсонс к нему не подходит – видать, выучил вчерашний урок. Или это было позавчера? Стив не уверен. Он спал как попало, и точно не знает, сколько вообще удалось поспать. Он на мгновение отрывается от Баки, надеясь заглянуть в планшет Резника, но доктор как раз поднимает его, чтобы записать что-то. Стив напоминает себе попытаться еще раз попозже.  
Двери в другом конце лаборатории мягко открываются, когда машина возвращается в свое исходное положение, и манжеты расстегиваются, и Монтгомери просовывает голову внутрь – очевидно настороженно – должно быть, Парсонс звонил ему. Он с облегчением отмечает, что на этот раз оборудование не перевернуто, но к Баки по-прежнему подходит медленно, явно осторожничает. Он сигнализирует Парсонсу сохранять дистанцию и не подходить. Их не слышно, но Монтгомери удается приблизиться к Баки достаточно близко и заговорить с ним. Но что бы он ни сказал – Баки не отвечает, он все время неотрывно смотрит в пол. Монтгомери отступает, задает вопросы Парсонсу и отдает указание вернуть Агента в камеру изолятора. Баки встает на автомате и позволяет проводить себя. Стив ждет и наблюдает, но Баки не смотрит в его сторону, когда его ведут в камеру. Как будто Стива и нет тут вовсе.  
\- Солдат, - Резник окликает его так, как будто делает это уже десятый раз. Стив наконец отводит взгляд от Баки, когда тот исчезает за стеклянной дверью камеры. – Встань.  
Стив заставляет себя подняться. Ипли отцепил от него сердечные датчики, хоть Стив и не может точно сказать, когда тот успел это сделать. Он плохо себя чувствует. Он не может сосредоточиться, не отдает себе отчета, что происходит, не соображает настолько, чтобы быстро реагировать. Всплеск адреналина, который он получил утром, проснувшись и увидев нависающего над собой Резника, давно испарился. Он может вернуть прежнего «вставай-и-дерись» себя всего на несколько секунд, но каждая попытка все больше и больше отнимает сил, оставляя его измотанным и _смирившимся_. И одна только мысль о _смирении_ подобна удару в живот. Он не может этого допустить. Он должен оставаться в сознании. Оставаться настороже. _Ждать._ Быть бдительным каждую секунду. Ждать.  
Резник указывает в сторону двери (в кладовку..?), что за креслом, в углу комнаты. Ипли шагает вперед и разблокирует ее ключом-картой, щелчком включает свет и придерживает дверь.  
\- Сюда, пожалуйста, - улыбается Резник, но ближе они с Ипли не подходят.  
Стив поворачивается к двери, ждет, и в сопровождении двух охранников заходит внутрь. Вооружены они или нет, он мог бы тихо уложить их всех, как только дверь закроется. Он смотрит вверх, проверяет углы и потолок. Две камеры. Мало для одной комнаты, но в настолько маленьком помещении слепых пятен не будет. Наблюдение будет тщательным. Даже если ему удастся убить вооруженных охранников без шума, подкрепление прибудет очень быстро. Ему нужно атаковать в лаборатории, где достаточно места и предметов, которые можно применить как оружие. И помочь Баки.  
Как только дверь за ними закрывается, Стив оглядывает комнату. Вдоль одной из стен втиснуты стойка, полка, ряд шкафов и вращающееся кресло. По стойке разбросаны бумаги, страницы исписаны неразборчивыми каракулями на чешском – скорее всего, Резник использует комнату как свой кабинет. В дальнем углу – смотровое кресло, Стив видел такие в кабинетах окулистов. Но никаких листов с буквами, конечно, нет. Можно только представить, что Резник нашел этому креслу куда более зловещее применение. Стиву не хотелось на себе проверять, для чего оно здесь.  
Вдоль противоположной стены, слева от Стива, находится продолговатый… контейнер. Синий, с облупившейся краской. Стив не может понять его назначения. Он походит на гроб или саркофаг. Конец, обращенный к столу, закругляется, и на гладком боку располагается небольшой люк с поручнями по обеим сторонам. В углу у двери коробка, прикрепленная к чему-то, что выглядит как двигатель или система фильтрации. Все это издает шум, который казался едва заметным при открытой двери, теперь же гудение заполняет всю комнату.  
Резник проталкивается мимо Стива и охранников, направляясь прямиком к шкафам у дальней стены. Он достает пластиковую коробку, запакованную иглу, шприц и небрежно бросает все это на свой захламленный стол, надевает пару перчаток и звонко щелкает ими. Разминает пальцы – похоже, он не привык носить их. Стив с подозрением наблюдает, как он готовит шприц. Процедура занимает достаточно времени, чтобы объяснить, какого черта последует дальше, но Резник не так вежлив, как Монтгомери.  
\- Подойдите сюда и поднимите пижаму до бедер.  
Стив выжидательно склоняет голову набок.  
\- Не скажете мне, что это?  
Резник прерывается на мгновение, недоверчиво глядит на него из-под нахмуренных бровей, но затем улыбается:  
\- А я обязан вам это рассказывать?  
\- Это вы сказали, что я могу задавать вопросы, - повторяет Стив твердо.  
\- Тогда позвольте вам напомнить, что я не обязан отвечать на них, Солдат, - заверяет его Резник. Он выталкивает воздух из шприца. – Я очень привык к хорошему поведению Зимы. В течение многих лет, до того, как встретил тебя, он был очень послушным.  
_Сукин ты сын_.  
\- Я буду снисходителен к вам сегодня, поскольку вы еще не запрограммированы. Это кетамин, он поможет вам расслабиться.  
Стив хмурится и с саркастической усмешкой отвечает:  
\- Спасибо, я знаю, что такое кетамин.  
Может, он должен просто рискнуть. Разобраться с ними всеми прямо сейчас – и перебить подкрепление, когда оно прибудет. Это его последний шанс: если он выполнит еще один приказ, его накачают лошадиной дозой транквилизаторов, и тогда он вообще ничего не сможет сделать. Но Баки сейчас в камере, и судя по тому, как он выглядит, он, скорее всего, все еще в шоке. Его не получится предупредить о начале драки, и Стив даже не уверен, что получится прорваться к нему через целую толпу – как он ожидает - охраны. Стоящий позади охранник подталкивает его дулом М4.  
Нет. Черт, нет, он должен ждать. Он должен пройти через все, что бы там Резник ни приготовил на сегодняшний день. Если он сейчас хоть дернется в сторону, это точно гарантирует ему пулю в грудь или в живот, при условии, что агенты достаточно профессиональны, чтобы не задеть жизненно важных органов. Он будет выведен из рабочего состояния на несколько недель, если попадет под огонь, и Баки останется без поддержки. Стив сомневается, что любой мало-мальски подготовленный агент вообще станет открыть огонь в таком тесном, забитом людьми, помещении, он также сомневается, что охрана не выстрелит, когда дуло упирается ему в спину, а свобода Баки зависит от того, насколько крепкие нервы у нажимающих на курок.  
Стив бросает взгляд на охранника, показывая, что он не воспринимает угрозу всерьез, и шагает вперед. Один агент встает рядом с люком, второй – за спиной. Ипли у двери, со сложенными на груди руками. Резник сидит на своем стуле, выжидательно подняв шпиц. Он окружен, взгляд каждого обращен на него. Стив знает, что сейчас у него гораздо больше поводов для беспокойства, чем чувство собственного достоинства, но лицо все равно горит, когда он подходит к Резнику и поднимает пижаму, подставляя правое бедро. Он смотрит на покрытый линолеумом пол. Резник протирает кожу и вкалывает иглу в мышцу. Стив чуть морщится от довольно сильной боли, когда Резник надавливает на поршень – лекарства много, да и шприц не маленький. Когда игла выходит, боль сужается до одной точки, место укола протирают его раз. Стив нервно ожидает, недоверчиво оценивая каждую случайную мысль, забредшую ему в голову, гадая, началось ли уже действие наркотика.  
Он слышит, как щелкает пластиковый замок резниковой коробки, хлопает крышка и снова щелчок.  
\- Держите, - командует Резник, - вот это под язык.  
Обернувшись, Стив видит, что Резник протягивает ему что-то, и на мгновение ему кажется, что это облатка, и эта мысль едва не заставляет его рассмеяться. Но, приглядевшись, видит – бумага. И тут же понимает очевидное.  
\- ЛСД, что ли? – произносит он, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало удивленно, и берет сложенный квадратик бумаги с ладони Резника. – И кетамин, - Стив смеется, закидывая бумажку себе в рот, и изо всех сил пытается убедить себя и Резника, что боится не больше, как если бы ел картофельные чипсы. – А знаете, если бы вы дали рекламу, я уверен, многие студенты охотно бы приняли участие в вашей маленькой мозгопромывательной программе.  
На этот раз Резник смеется по-настоящему:  
\- Так они уже, мой друг, - он убирает коробочку обратно в шкаф, выбрасывает использованные перчатки и шприц. – Исследования и открытия проекта «МК-Ультра» позволили нам значительно улучшить контроль ГИДРы над своими Агентами.  
Стив улыбается ему в ответ и чувствует, как улыбка превращается в оскал, когда он стискивает зубы. Охране повезет умереть быстро. Этому парню – не повезет.  
Резник оборачивается к нему и быстро оглядывает с ног до головы, оценивая состояние. Стив все еще не ощущает какого-либо эффекта от наркотиков, но все равно прилагает максимум усилий, чтобы и казаться таковым, и твердо выдерживает взгляд Резника.  
\- Снимите пижаму, пожалуйста. Корзина для мусора рядом с вами. Мистер Ипли, подготовьте его для РЕСТ-резервуара*. Мы начнем с Уровня Два для начала, а то наш Солдат не в меру болтлив с утра.  
Лицо Стива вспыхивает от гнева. Но он упустил свой шанс начать драку, позволив Резнику ввести ему наркотики. Он срывает с себя больничную рубашку, решив, что «к черту достоинство» - чем скорее он избавится от нее, тем быстрее Резник закончит свой маленький псевдонаучный эксперимент, и Стив получит следующий шанс разнести всю эту проклятую лабораторию ко всем чертям.  
Ипли с осторожностью пробирается мимо охранников и Стива и надевает перчатки. Резник вручает ему баночку вазелина и перевязочные ножницы из своих запасов. Стив не смотрит на него, вместо этого он наблюдает за Резником, пока Ипли срезает повязку с его бедра и накладывает на рану вазелин. Резник хладнокровно смотрит в ответ, прерываясь, только чтобы проследить за работой Ипли.  
Ипли осматривает каждый миллиметр тела Стива на предмет ран и порезов – он щедро обмазывает вазелином локтевые впадины, его голые колени, порез на щеке, все, вплоть до крошечных пока не исцелившихся еще ссадин на щиколотках и голенях, оставшихся от долгого пути по бездорожью с места аварии. Он проверяет везде. Стив не реагирует. Отказывается реагировать.  
К тому времени, как Ипли заканчивает, у Стива начинает кружиться голова. Ипли стягивает перчатки – Стив знает – скрип латекса не должен так резонировать. Он пытается стряхнуть это ощущение.  
Это будет нелегко, но что бы там ни запланировал Резник, Стив должен оставаться в сознании.  
_Оставаться сосредоточенным._  
Резник медленно протягивает к нему руку и кладет на ладонь два маленьких предмета. Беруши. Он вставляет их, и Ипли тут же все проверяет, сигнализируя Резнику поднятым вверх большим пальцем.  
Охранник, стоящий рядом с резервуаром, открывает люк, и Стива толкают вперед. Он встает перед люком. Смотрит внутрь. С глазами что-то не так. Там не может быть так темно.  
Нет, что-то мерцает. Вода. А следом и слабый запах. Горечь. Соль.  
\- Внутрь, - коротко приказывает Резник.  
Охранник и Ипли страхуют его, когда Стив обеими руками хватается за поручни и ставит внутрь сначала одну ногу, потом вторую. Потом забирается целиком. Слишком мало места, чтобы сидеть. Ему придется лечь.  
\- Просто расслабься и позволь своему телу дрейфовать, Солдат.  
Голос Резника сливается с гулом фильтра. Стив погружается в теплую воду и позволяет ей вытолкнуть себя на поверхность. Он знает, что здесь темно, но видит сплошные цвета. Он знает, что относительно неподвижен, но все, что он ощущает, - это движение.  
Люк закрывается. Он знает, что вокруг него стало еще темнее. Гораздо темнее. Но и ярче. Больше цветов. Движение усиливается, волны раскачивают его назад и вперед, словно он ничего не весит, мотают, как мертвый груз.  
_Сосредоточься._  
Он не может позволить себе потеряться, даже на секунду. Зима сидит там, в камере изолятора. Подчиняется ГИДРе. Он этого не заслуживает, Боже, _никто_ такого не заслуживает, но он меньше всего. Стив сказал себе, что никогда не допустит, чтобы это произошло снова, но это произошло. Он должен сосредоточиться. Он должен…  
Он должен вытащить Баки отсюда.  
Баки. В мозгу шевелится какая-то мысль.  
\- никак не понять, легкое тело или тяжелое –  
Нет, этого не может быть. Он не мог назвать его так, Резник называл. Раньше. Вот о чем он думал. Он сам не подумал бы так о Баки.  
_\- называл раньше –_  
Зи -  
Баки.  
Сказал ему раньше.  
_Нет. Ничего не говорил?_  
Движение. Он показал ему что-то, но не говорил. Стив сжимает кулак. Со всей силы. И едва чувствует, как пальцы впиваются в ладонь. Его тошнит. _Он снова падает?_  
_Русские горки. Тебя придавливает к сидению металлическим поручнем и вот ты уже ползешь вверх-вверх-вверх к самой вершине под порывами ветра_  
 _Слезы на глазах_  
 _Просто ветер_  
_Мы оба улыбаемся. Но я в ужасе. Боже, я не хотел этого делать, совсем не хотел, как я дал себя уговорить не могу отдышаться клянусь ты ответишь за это_  
 _Рука обнимает удерживает не дает выскользнуть улететь уплыть в небо свалиться назад_  
 _Радостный смех Держись, Стиви!_  
За что держаться?

 

• REST - аббревиатура от Representational State Transfer («передача состояния представления»).


	17. Прежде всего не навреди

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кони-Айленд. Больница. Переулок. Темная комната. И небольшой паб в Лондоне.

_Держись, Стиви!_  
 _Баки, нет, я не хочу этого делать…_  
 _Стив, отпусти мою руку и держись за поручень, придурок!_  
 _Нет, не могу, не могу, я хочу уйти отсюда…_  
 _Мы не можем сейчас уйти. Скажи Мэри привет._  
 _Да я и не вспомню сейчас, как это делать, мне страшно!_  
 _Я держу тебя, приятель, и никуда ты не денешься._  
 _Мы остановились? Почему мы остановились?_  
 _Ха-ха! Держись, дружище!_  
 _О, нет, боже, Баки!_  
 _И его, словно он ничего не весит, подбрасывает кверху, когда тележка ныряет вниз с верхотуры, придавливает стальной решеткой, швыряет из стороны в сторону, несет все ниже к горячей мостовой. Пляж и вода пляшут перед глазами, когда они мчатся по новеньким деревянным рельсам, а потом…_  
…воспоминание какое-то неправильное. Он знает, это не то, что произошло. Он хочет верить, что это не происходит сейчас. Мир перед его глазами продолжает дрожать, вертеться, тележка снова взмывает ввысь, но его друга больше нет рядом.  
Он смотрит вниз. Поручня и ремня нет, и он пытается сползти с сиденья ниже, когда тележка взмывает вверх и входит в крутой поворот. Он смотрит в небо. Белое. Мрачное. Это больше не яркий летний день на Кони-Айленд. Холодно. Он натыкается ногами на что-то. Рулевая педаль. Оглядывается. Тележка меняется – никаких больше горок ни впереди него, ни позади, а прямо перед ним – информационный дисплей, навигационная панель, монитор контроля полета, рычаг дроссельной заслонки, штурвал, ось индикатора высоты, вращающаяся как колесо рулетки, и красные огни, мигающие рядом, говорят о приближающемся горизонте – нос направлен вниз – тележка закладывает новый вираж, и он выпадает. Плывет, как перышко, медленно планирующее на воду. Падает и падает, не достигая земли. Проходят долгие минуты, прежде чем он ударяется о воду, подпрыгивая словно брошенный камень, которые так ловко пускал прыгать по озеру его друг.  
И вот теперь он неподвижен, лежит на воде, и от соли печет его уши и ноздри. Он должен попытаться сдвинуться. Должен пытаться плыть, спастись, но берег, должно быть, уже очень далеко. Может быть, он должен просто остаться здесь. Посмотреть, куда его вынесут волны. Оставить все позади. Прекратить драться. Принять все это и посмотреть, что будет.  
Возможно, больше никогда ничего не произойдет. Это не сильно его успокаивает, но, по крайней мере, здесь тихо. По крайней мере, он больше не падает. И ему тепло.  
Солнце садится. Ночь поглощает океан. Тишина звенит в ушах, рассыпается яркими вспышками света и цвета, подобно тому, как звезды над головой взрываются, превращаясь в медленно расцветающие сверхновые звезды. Он отпускает все. Он наблюдает, как звезды взрываются и осколки их мчатся к поверхности воды, страшные, сверкающие, прекрасные и… неминуемые. Он бессилен сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
Он отпускает все.

А затем он слышит звук – очень слабый. Щелчок. Скрип. Совсем рядом – всплеск. Вода колышется вокруг него. Появляется свет. Его боков и плеч касаются руки, пальцы, тянут вверх. На мгновение свет кажется таким ярким, что ослепляет даже за закрытыми веками. И снова темно. Темно и душно. Трудно дышать. Что-то на его лице, нет, у него над головой, вокруг горла.  
Он слышит голос – отдаленный, низкий, искаженный. Он не узнает его.  
\- Поднимайте его на каталку.  
Ему холодно. Он дрожит. Теперь руки держат его с обеих сторон. Что-то грубое, как наждачная бумага, касается кожи. Полотенце. Еще руки, они поднимают его и укладывают на сухие простыни. На груди и лодыжках затягиваются ремни. Голос звучит снова, прерываемый шипением статики и тишиной.  
-… хочу… до того, как он… дополнительная доза… кетамин и… окситоцин.  
На этот раз игла не жалит. Просто ощущение легкого давления. Он даже и не уверен, делают укол или нет. Его укрывают одеялом. Холод сменяется жарой, но он не может перестать дрожать.  
Каталка движется вперед. Он слышит, как открываются и закрываются двери. Он не уверен, как долго и куда именно его везут. По дороге он снова теряет сознание.

_Пожалуйста, можно мне вернуться к нему?_   
_Мы позовем вас через минуту, миссис Роджерс. Нам нужно сбить жар._   
_У него просто воспалено горло, я не знаю, что…_   
_Скарлатина, посмотрите на сыпь. Кто-нибудь, возьмите каталку, он слишком слаб, чтобы идти._   
_Прошу вас, я только…_   
_Мэм, пожалуйста, он очень заразен. Подождите снаружи._

Одеяло исчезает. Ремни ослабевают. Они снова двигают его, переворачивают, лицом вниз. Холодно снова – металл? Его кожа настолько горячая, что жжет ему грудь, щеку, бедро, прямо сквозь темную ткань на его голове.  
\- Готовьте бедолагу в ледяную ванну, у него температура под сорок!  
Больше рук. Слишком много, чтобы посчитать на этот раз. Они везде. Гладкие, в перчатках. Щупают, щиплют, словно клюющие мясо вороны. Они в его волосах, хватают прямо сквозь мешок и дергают голову назад.

_Ты снова перечишь мне, да, парень?_   
_Черт, ты видел, как он пялился на Арни? Прям как чертов педик!_   
_Все знают, что Арни гребанный извращенец._   
_Врежем маленькому педриле по яйцам пару раз, может, это его исправит._

Он ведь должен бороться, разве нет?  
_Нет, это случилось давно. И это неправда. Не борись._ Возможно, кошмар закончится. Возможно, он проснется. Голос снова пробивается сквозь статику.  
\- Давайте… двадцать минут… затем… еще час в… резервуаре… потом… восстановление.  
\- Окситоцин должен… хочешь… контакт?  
\- Хорошо  
Руки становятся ловчее. Грубее, быстрее.

_Как он? Можно мне увидеть его?_   
_Мэм, вы можете заразиться…_

Он слышит собственный голос, тихий, слабый, скрипящий, будто он давно не говорил. Его губы смыкаются, но он их не чувствует. Он мычит, он так усердно старается сказать хоть слово, так хочет, чтобы она услышала его, чтобы знала, что он в порядке, ему нужно увидеть ее.  
\- Мм… - но она уходит, - ммм…  
Она все еще не слышит его. Ее каблуки стучат по плитке, когда она выходит прочь.  
\- Мм… мама, нет… мама, не уходи. Нет. Не уходи.  
Звук ее шагов становится мягче, удаляясь. Она не слышит его.

Снова и снова он пытается посчитать количество рук. Каждый раз, когда он начинает, руки перемещаются к другой части его тела. Он теряет счет. Голос продолжает звучать, раздавая указания, но Стив не понимает, чей он. Тон низкий и искаженный, неторопливый, четкий и размеренный, как звук старого механизма. Минуты идут. Руки не перестают касаться и мять его кожу, двигаться на нем и - в нем. Тянущее ощущение, жжение, даже несмотря на то, что он чувствует прохладу лубриканта на бедрах. Его моментально пронзают сразу две мысли. _Пожалуйста, не делайте этого_ – и затем, когда усталое смирение овладевает им – _это происходит со мной._  
Все начинается медленно. От жжения все переворачивается внутри, но ощущения кажутся слишком далекими, чтобы вызвать в нем настоящий отклик – заставить его драться, зубами и когтями, но вырваться отсюда. Его разум и тело настолько разъединены, что он понимает, что произошло, уже после всего. После того, как все закончилось, и его оставили лежать здесь, опустошенным и принявшим все.  
В его голове звучит голос, слабый, тихий, но ясный, и он говорит ему, что его насилуют. Он удивлен – нет, потрясен – безразличием, с которым он воспринимает этот факт, но наркотики притупляют все эмоции. Он едва слышит, как его насильники переговариваются возле него, и их голоса тускнеют до низкого гула, и он не испытывает сильной боли, разум слишком мутный, чтобы им завладело чувство паники или возмущения. Все, что у него осталось, - это отчаянное понимание того, что он должен бы чувствовать. Гнев. Желание отбиваться. Стыд. Сейчас это всего лишь термины, бессмысленные, бессвязные, нагроможденные в его мозгу, и он, похоже, не может дотянуться до них, найти их. Он даже не знает, где искать.  
Такого с ним раньше не случалось. Он знает солдат, столкнувшихся с так называемой «участью хуже смерти», но они не говорили с ним об этом, они ни с кем не говорили, если уж на то пошло. Он никогда не думал, что может оказаться на их месте. Однако, глубоко в душе он предполагал, что все происходит по-другому. Он предпочел бы видеть лица. Знать, кто виноват, кого ненавидеть, кого выслеживать. Он предпочел бы быть в состоянии сопротивляться. Плюнуть им в лица и сказать, как они жалки. Он не может ничего этого сделать. Его воля скована туманом галлюциногенов в крови и черным мешком на голове.  
И, боже, было бы куда лучше, если бы они воспользовались им. Если бы кто-то получал удовольствие, если бы они смеялись над ним, глумились, осыпали оскорблениями и свистели, кончали с него. Это сделало бы их насильниками. Это сделало бы их ничтожными. Но это всего лишь рука. Никто не смеется. Никто ничего не получает, ну так почему, почему, почему они не остановятся? Это бой без причины, пытка без допроса, преступление без мотива, и не имеет никакого смысла. Это должно закончиться когда-нибудь.  
Просто пережди. Постарайся ничего не ощущать, пока все не закончится.  
Рука внутри него толкается глубже, давит на простату – и, боже, нет, он чувствует это. Не так сильно, как если бы он чувствовал все, не будучи под наркотиками, но он понимает, что происходит, понимает, что, в конечном счете, от него добьются физического отклика. Другая рука давит на шею сзади, еще две берут его за лодыжки и разводят их в стороны. Голос, который отдавал приказы, молчит, и он ничего не может сделать, кроме как пытаться просто дышать. В комнате тихо. Рука внутри него движется быстрее, он чувствует лицом исходящий от ткани жар, в голове гудит, в ушах звон. Это самый страшный ад.  
Гул в голове усиливается, звон становится громче, выше, и он чувствует, как волна электричества пробегает вверх по позвоночнику, прошивает его ноги и пах. Крошечная ясная мысль, что его все еще держат, а значит, это совершенно точно можно принять за оргазм. Этого не должно было произойти, но теперь уже слишком поздно. Сейчас уже ничего не изменишь.  
_Участь хуже смерти._  
Он уже умирал раньше.  
По крайне мере, тогда была причина умереть.  
Гул, звон и неминуемые ударные волны снова накрывают его, сильнее на этот раз – его тело бьет непроизвольной судорогой, фейерверки вспыхивают под его веками, оргазм настолько интенсивный, что он забывает дышать, настолько мощный, что нагрузка на его мозг достигает критической массы и…  
И тогда он ощущает странную тишину, оцепенение, ничто. Он не испытывает облегчения, когда понимает, что все закончилось. Он просто… погружается, проваливается вниз, в тот темный океан, в котором дрейфовал раньше. Где не нужно бороться, и нет времени думать о том, смерть ли это, или потеря сознания, или просто переход в новую галлюцинацию. И вскоре он уже ничего не чувствует, и он ничего больше не осознает. И если сегодня это наилучшее, что Бог может сделать для него, он примет это.

_Тепло._   
_Деревянный пол._   
_Ветер свистит в узких проулках между темными домами._   
_Этажом ниже усталые пьяные голоса, поют полузабытую песню, слышен звон стаканов, смех бармена, неуклюжая игра на рояле. Рядом, в камине, трещит и вспыхивает искрами полено. Он в Лондоне, в маленькой комнате над пабом._   
_Нет, они в Лондоне, в маленькой комнате, над пабом. Они решили, что волноваться о возвращении на базу будут утром, когда солнце встанет и, если повезет, утихнет ветер._

Глядя, как сцена из его прошлой жизни разворачивается перед его глазами, он знает, что это не по-настоящему. Ему все равно. Ему это нужно. Ему нужно тепло. Нужен его друг. Ему нужны его воспоминания.  
И он сдается. Ничего не может с собой поделать. Ему нужно отдохнуть, убежать от реальности. Он позволяет себе верить, что это реально. И ему все равно, насколько больно будет потом.


End file.
